I Still Love U
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Sangat menyakitkan, hanya aku sendiri yang seperti ini. Walau kau menghancurkan aku seperti ini. Tetap saja, mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. HUNHAN. BL YAOI.. DLDR . Review Pliss. CHAPTER END!
1. Prolog

**...**

**...**

Maaf saya bawa epep baru lagi, mana ini singkat.. sekali lagi **SINGKAT BANGET**

hhh~ entahlah, nuasa galau sedang melekat pada diri ini /halah/ PLAKKK!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan sirirng perjalanan waktu

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**HAPPY READ**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Menangis, Menangis dan Menangis..

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh namja cantik bermata rusa ini. Mungkin hanya menangis sekali dengan sekuat tenaga, menumpahkan seluruh cairan bening akan membuat hati lega. Namun tidak dengan namja ini, dia memang menangis namun hatinya yang sepertinya selalu basah.. mata rusanya masih saja senantiasa kering, hanya memerah akibat dari kebiasaannya menahan tangis atau bahkan benar-benar menangis saat dia benar-benar sendiri.

Berdiri dikoridor sekolah dengan pandangan lurus menatap seseorang yang berdiri dibawah pohon besar, lagi-lagi rasa perih seakan membuatnya ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Seperti ada seseorang dengan sengaja menabur garam diatas luka yang masih basah. Rasanya sangat perih. Kepalanya tertunduk saat orang menatap tajam kearahnya.

**PUK**

Ia mendongak, dua orang tersenyum padanya. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun cahaya dari manik mata rusanya membuat dua orang sekaligus sahabatnya menatapnya sendu.

"gwaenchana?" bukannya menjawab, namja cantik bernametag Luhan itu justru pergi dalam diam, kembali hatinya basah karena air mata.. kenapa air mata sialan itu tak mau keluar dari matanya? Itu akan lebih baik karena orang yang selama ini membuatnya selalu menangis akan melihatnya. Orang yang tak sedikitpun meliriknya akan menyadari kalau hatinya hancur tak terbentuk.

_sangat menyakitkan, hanya aku sendiri yang seperti ini_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Huwaaa apa ini? hiks hiks nangis darah/ /lebay/ PLAKK!**

**Berhubung saya sedang berduka, dan berhubung kegalauan tengah memeluk saya /jiahh/ akhirnya terpikirlah membuat epep seperti ini**

**Tiap hari cuman lontang-lantung(?) kaga jelas.. liat muka dicermin sampe retak /berlebihan eak/ seakan hidup kaga guna lagi /dibakar/**

**hiks hiks saya harus bagaimana? apakah epep ini harus saya lanjut apa tidak? /tidak/**

**saya tau pasti ini jelek /memang/ gak ada yang tertaik /iya/**

**biarkanlah ini membusuk, tak terawat dan tersingkirkan dari dunia yang fana ini.. saya sudah tak kuat lagi hiks /efek galau/**

**hhhhh~ jebal~ capek hati itu sakit.a disini! /loh?/**

**mind to review?**

**deep bow sambil lap ingus.. PLAK!**


	2. Chapter 1

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**HAPPY READ**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**- I Still Love U -**

**...**

Saat sekolah dan memiliki teman dekat atau bahkan orang yang dicintai menyenangkan bukan? Yah, tentu itu menyenangkan. Seperti halnya untuk 3 namja ini. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, lebih tepatnya Sehun dan Luhan yang bersahabat sejak kecil sedangkan Kyungsoo.. dia mendeklarasikan sebagai sahabat Luhan dan Sehun sejak Junior High Scool dan sekarang mereka kelas XI Senior HS.

Cinta segitiga? Bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi hal biasa dikalangan anak sekolah? Cerita ini tak jauh beda dengan yang dialami namja cantik bernama Luhan.

"Kyungi! Hunni!" teriak Luhan pada dua sahabatnya, ini masih pagi dan mereka duduk santai ditaman belakang sekolah. Namja bermata bulat dan juga namja berkulit putih susu itu menoleh lalu salah satunya melambai, menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Tentu itu ulah Kyungsoo.

Luhan balas melambai dengan senyum cerahnya, sedikit berlari ia hampiri dua orang itu. Segera dia duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Sehun, ia menoleh kekanan saat mendengar Sehun mendengus kesal.

"yak! Jangan mendengus seperti itu! apa kau tak suka sahabatmu kemari eoh?!" cibir Luhan. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu seperti ini, baginya sahabat yang telah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri ini adalah ekhem obat nyamuk.

"kau, tak bisakah sebentar saja membiarkanku menikmati hidup? Ahh aku bisa gila kalau dekat-dekat denganmu" keluh Sehun memijit pelipisnya.

**PLETAK**

"aww sshh.. sakit Lu!" protes Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjapat jitakan 'penuh kasih sayang' dari Luhan. Luhan sendiri? Namja cantik ini tak menggubris protesan Sehun yang sudah sangat amat biasa ia dengar. Luhan beralih kesebelah kirinya dimana sosok umma didalam persahabatan mereka duduk diam sambil mengamati cekcok dua sahabat lama ini.

Kalau boleh dikatakan.. hampir semua teman Luhan Kyungsoo maupun Sehun mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo itu adalah sosok umma dengan sifat kalem serta perhatiannya. Lalu Sehun sosok appa dengan ketegasan dan dinginnya, cih! Bahkan Luhan sempat mencibir sosok appa darimananya Sehun itu? Sehun sih cuek, dia senang dengan predikat appa yang diberikan teman-temannya apalagi kalau ummanya itu Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan berperan sebagai anak karena sifatnya yang manja dan suka merengek. Padahal Luhanlah yang paling tua, walaupun hanya beda beberapa bulan dari Kyungsoo dan beberapa hari dari Sehun. Tapi itulah mereka, 3 sekawan yang menikmati masa sekolahnya.

"Kyung, kau bawa apa?" tanya Luhan melirik kotak bekal ditangan Kyungsoo.

"ini? Ahh aku tadi memasak nasi goreng.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"huwaa nasi goreng? Asikkk! Biar aku habiskan ya" Luhan langsung merebut bekal itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Sehun protes kalau dia juga mau, dan disinilah peran Kyungsoo kalau sang 'appa' juga mulai bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Dia akan mengelus tangan Sehun dan sukses membuat namja albino ini diam lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"ekhem. Lebih baik aku menghabiskannya dikelas saja. Nikmatilah kencan kalian paiii~" Luhan beranjak dan berlari kecil dengan ocehan Sehun yang menemani.

"yak! Lalu aku dan Kyungi makan apa.. hei rusa kembali kau!" pekik Sehun tak terima. Luhan berhenti berlari dan berbalik menampakkan cengirannya.

"kalian makan saja dikantin.. dan yak! Jangan pegangan tangan dihadapanku, aku tak suka!" tatapan Luhan beralih pada tangan dua sahabatnya yang saling bertaut. Raut wajahnya sendu namun segera ia tutupi lagi dengan cengirannya.

"paii umma! Terimakasih nasi gorengnya.. dan kau albino, jaga umma-ku!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Luhan, terlebih saat Luhan hampir menabrak guru. Sehun langsung saja mencibir dan sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kyungsoo. Tak taukah mereka kalau Luhan saat ini (yang berjalan memunggungi mereka) memasang tampang sedihnya? Namun Luhan segera menggeleng dan menghela nafas, begini lebih baik. Toh kan Kyungsoo juga tau bagaimana perasaannya pada Sehun, jadi dia akan menjaga jarak setidaknya saat ada Luhan diantara mereka.

Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menolak saat Sehun menyatakan cintanya beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan alasan karena Luhan sudah lebih dulu menyukai Sehun. Namun Luhan mengancam tak mau lagi bersahabat dengannya kalau dia menolak perasaan Sehun. Dan yah beginilah sekarang, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sepasang kekasih dan Luhan berusaha memendam perasaannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Bukankah hal-hal itu terasa sangat indah bagi mereka? Ya itu memang benar-benar hal indah, bahkan sangat indah.. namun hanya sebagai kenangan. Kenangan yang berputar bagaikan film diotak namja cantik ini. Semua itu adalah masa lalunya, masa lalu dimana hubungannya dengan dua sahabat terbaiknya masih berjalan dengan lancar.<p>

Tidak seperti sekarang, sudah hampir satu tahun Luhan tak lagi mendapat kasih sayang sosok 'umma' dari sahabatnya Kyungsoo.. bahkan kalau boleh dikata, Sehun yang dulunya dengan keras mengatakan tak akan meninggalkan Luhan sahabatnya kini tengah membencinya, sangat membencinya.

Luhan, dia berdiri didekat pintu taman belakang sekolah. Dia mengingat bagaimana dulu saat dia dan kedua sahabatnya selalu melakukan ritunitas pagi—berebut bekal Kyungsoo—kini tak akan bisa terjadi lagi. Namja cantik ini ingat bagaimana marahnya Sehun padanya atas kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo satu tahun lalu.

Sehun menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah karena dia juga merasa kalau ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Tak terasa Luhan menangisi sahabatnya, sahabat yang begitu ia rindukan.

Kini 3 orang yang dulunya sahabat baik sudah memasuki semester terakhir disekolahnya. Luhan juga sudah terbiasa dengan ketidak adaannya sapaan hangat Kyungsoo dan keributannya dengan Sehun sejak kejadian itu. Kini hanya tatapan tajam dari Sehunlah yang ia dapat.

"hiks Kyungsoo.. mianhe.." lirih Luhan menunduk dan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata rusanya.

"Lu kajja.. sebentar lagi akan masuk, aku yakin Kyungsoo dan Sehun tak bermaksud seperti itu" ujar seorang namja sambil menepuk pundak Luhan. Dia bisa dibilang dekat dengan namja cantik ini, sahabat mungkin? Namun tetap saja Sehun dan Kyungsoolah yang Luhan anggap sahabat sejatinya.

"benar yang dikatakan Kai, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang" namja lain dengan wajah 'bodoh' nya namun perhatian ikut menepuk bahu Luhan. Dialah yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Namanya Chanyeol.

Dulu, saat mereka memasuki kelas barunya.. Chanyeol dan Kai melihat seorang namja hanya berdiam diri dipojok kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Mereka berusaha dekat dengan namja cantik ini karena mereka rasa Luhan itu terlalu rapuh. Sampai akhirnya mereka terhenyak saat Luhan hampir saja nekat melompat dari atap sekolah. Semenjak saat itulah Kai dan Chanyeol selalu membuntuti Luhan kemanapun namja cantik ini pergi sampai akhirnya Luhan mulai terbuka dengan mereka.

Karena tak mendapat respon berarti dari Luhan, baik Chanyeol maupun Kai mereka saling pandang. Senyum jahil atau mungkin smirk terpatri jelas dikedua bibir namja itu.

**..**

**..**

**SRETT**

**..**

**..**

Luhan membelalakkan matanya karena Chanyeol menggendongnya seperti membawa karung beras. Luhan meronta sambil menghapus airmatanya kasar. Kai yang berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya bisa terkekeh. Luhan terus memukul punggung Chanyeol sampai mereka hilang dibelokan koridor.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sejak tadi seorang namja selalu memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya Luhan. Tatapan tajamnya seakan mengintimidasi.

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu Lu!" ucapnya dingin dan berlalu dari sana.

"jangan salahkan dia Sehuni.." ucap namja lain yang tadi berdiri tepat disamping Sehun, namun entah namja albino itu dengar atau tidak karena dia terus saja berlalu dari taman belakang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Luhan terus berontak sampai Chanyeol menurunkannya didekat kelas, mereka berhenti ditengah-tengah koridor. Tanpa sengaja mereka menghalangi jalan siswa lain. Namja cantik ini memberikan glare-nya pada Chanyeol, oh ayolah.. itu glare atau tatapan memohon? Sangat tak cocok Luhan melakukan hal seperti itu ck ck.<p>

Kai masih setia terkekeh melihat tampang Luhan.

"kenapa tertawa!" kesal Luhan, justru itu membuat Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tadinya menangis tapi sekarang seakan merajuk dengan orangtuanya. Wajah merah karena kesal namun masih ada bekas air mata dipipi mulus dan sudut mata rusanya. Dasar makhluk apa ini?

"kkk~ kau itu Lu, lihatlah kau seakan merajuk pada kami" ucap Chanyeol.

"mwo? yak! Kalian—" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat ia lihat sosok Sehun berjalan kearah mereka. Chanyeol dan Kai yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"S-Sehuni.." cicit Luhan sambil menunduk, ia mainkan ujung kemejanya takut. ChanKai menoleh dan Sehun sudah ada didepan mata, tapi namja albino itu melintas begitu saja tak menggubris adanya Luhan disana.

Setelah Sehun masuk kekelasnya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kelas Luhan, Chanyeol menggendong Luhan lagi namun tak ada pemberontakan(?) dari Luhan. Kai mengikuti masuk kekelas dalam diam. Chanyeol mendudukkan Luhan dikursinya, Kai duduk disebelahnya sedangkan Chanyeol duduk sendiri dibelakangnya. Mereka duduk dideretan paling samping kiri dekat dengan jendela, menyuguhkan halaman depan sekolah yang cukup luas dengan gerbang besar nan tingginya.

**..**

**..**

**TEET TEET**

**..**

**..**

Semua murid berhamburan masuk kekelas. Luhan memilih melihat keluar kelas melalui jendela. Kai membalik tubuhnya dan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba senyum cerah sekaligus haru menghiasi wajah Luhan. Ia lihat Kyungsoo ada didekat gerbang melambai kearahnya.

"Kyungi!" pekik Luhan senang, Chanyeol menoleh dan mengernyit bingung. Kai hampir saja jatuh saat Luhan keluar dan tak sengaja menabrak kusinya, untung saja Kai berpegangan pada meja Chanyeol.

"Luhan kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Kyungi? Dia tadi memanggil Kyungi.. Kyungi Kyungi Kyungi KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol dan Kai langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar mengejar Luhan. Mereka berteriak memanggil Luhan yang sudah ada diujung koridor.

"aishh jinjja!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, mereka terus mengejar Luhan. Sehun sempat melihat kejar-kejaran itu saat dia membuang sampah didepan kelas, namun dia memilih tak peduli dan kembali duduk dengan tenangnya dikelas.

"hiks, Kyungi melambai kearahku.. Kyungi tidak marah padaku.. Kyungi hiks" racau Luhan, ia terus berlari keluar sekolah. Beberapa murid yang belum masuk kekelasnya sempat ia tabrak.

Akhirnya Luhan sampai dihalaman depan sekolah, Kyungsoo masih berdiri diam disana. Melihat kearah Luhan dan tersenyum, Luhan mendekat... tak bisa ia pungkiri ia sangat senang.

"Kyungi.."

"hai Lu.." sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"mianhe Kyung.. mianhe hiks.." Luhan menunduk dan terisak kecil. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Luhan.

"kau tak salah Lu.. jangan menyalahkan dirimu, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan juga jangan bertengkar dengan Sehun, aku sedih melihat kalian seperti itu.." ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumannya, Luhan mendongak.

"t-tapi Kyung—"

"aku harus pergi Lu.. sampai jumpa"

"Luhan!" teriakan itu membuat Luhan menoleh, dia kembali berbaik berniat menghentikan Kyungsoo tapi namja itu sudah tak ada disana. Luhan terduduk dalam diam.

"Luhan! Kau kenapa?"

"Kyungi..." ChanKai saling pandang.

"Lu Kyungsoo—"

"TIDAK!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohoho bagaimana? Apa ini gaje? Hmm arraso..<strong>

**Maaf kalo ini terlalu pendek, habis baru kepikiran segini sih.. kan kalau dipaksain gak baik juga ujungnya /halah alasan/ kkkk~ V**

**Mohon review nya readers-nim.. kan sakit kalo dibaca tapi gak mau ninggalin jejak huhuhu..**

**Dan buat yang udah review makasih^^ jgn bosen-bosen review epep ini yak /ngarep/**

**Balasan Review**

**HunHan's Real : **Ne annyeong.. Arum imnida^^ thanks to review kak~ hmm emang summary.a kek lagu apa hayo? Mudah ditebak loh.. oke" note's nya lebih menarik ya? /saya bakar/ /canda/ xD.. ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi belaka dan saya tidak patah hati kok Cuma ya begitulah hahaha.. jgn capek buuat review ya.. bow^^

**yanieracle : **Luhan nangis kenapa ya? diapain Sehun? apa di Chapt ini sudah cukup membantu? Kalo belum ikuti kisah selanjutnya /eak/ Thanks to Review^^

**myfancycar2 : **iya ini udah dilanjut^^ Thanks to review^^

** .96 : **hahaha, kalo boleh jujur saya ini shipper Luhan uke loh /PLAKK!/ yg jadi seme? Hmm ini pair.a HunHan^^ jadi yah... Thanks to Review^^

**shinyeonchal : **oke ini udah dilanjut.. silahkan atuh kalo mau ngegalau bareng HunHan, lope" juga deh buat pair ini hehe.. Thanks to review^^

**BabyHimmie : **iya ini udah dilanjut.. thanks to review^^

** .58 : **ea ini udah dilanjut :3 jadi samaan dong, aku juga suka kalo Luhan ternistakan /dikutuk/ :v Thanks to review^^

**selukr : **siip (y) Luhan kenapa nangis? Mungkin dia kehilangan sesuatu, kehilangan ke'manly'an nya :3 /dikubur/ Thanks to review^^

**Dobipanda : **panggil chingu gpp.. panggil Arum jg gpp^^ cieee yg samaan galau kek Luhan cieee /diinjek/ syukur deh kalo bhs.a gak susah dicerna, padahal ini udah nyiapin vegeta loh siapa tau ada yg susah dalam hal pencernaan gitu /eh?/ :v iya salam kenal.. Thanks to review^^

**HyunRa : **ini udah dilanjut.. semoga gak bosen ya hehehe.. thanks to review^^

**Okelah.. cukup sekian balasannya..**

**Sampai jumpa di chapt selanjut.a hehe.. /itupun kalo ada yg minat/  
><strong>

**RnR..**

**Bow~**


	3. Chapter 2

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelum masuk kecerita, aku mau ngomong nih.. boleh gak? /gak/ /eakk/ xD**

**EKHEM.. cieee ya cita-citanya ketahuan cieee /apadah/**

**dari sebagian review yg aku baca.. kebanyakan pada ngira kalo Kyungsoo itu udah mati yah? Pada bilang kalo itu arwahnya Kyungsoo.. hiks kasihan amat, baru juga main tapi udah mati aja :3**

**Hemm aku sih gak bisa bilang Kyungsoo itu udah mati apa belum.. itu kan terserah yang baca maunya mikir kek gimana. Tapi kalo dipikiran aku sih Cuma satu.. cieee yang cita-citanya pengen jadi cenayang.. cieee yang pada pengen jadi cenayang dan peramal.. Kkk /dibunuh readers/**

**Udah ah.. daripada pindah profesi dan mendadak jadi cenayang, mending dibaca aja oce..**

**HAPPY READ ^^**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"_Luhan! Kau kenapa?"_

"_Kyungi..." ChanKai saling pandang._

"_Lu Kyungsoo—"_

"_TIDAK!"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kai, mereka terkejut dengan teriakan Luhan. Namja cantik ini langsung berlari kembali kedalam sekolah. Hanya satu yang dia tuju, Sehun. Sudah satu tahun ini, sudah cukup Luhan bersabar. Dia tak mau menahannya lagi. Chanyeol lagi-lagi langsung berlari mengejar Luhan, berbeda dengan Kai yang justru jongkok mengambil benda entah milik siapa.

"apa ini milik Luhan?" monolog Kai, tapi setahunya Luhan tak memiliki barang seperti ini. Saat ia mendongak, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seseorang mengamatinya dari pintu gerbang, bahkan tersenyum pada Kai.

"i-itu.. tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin" Kai geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Segera Kai menyusul dua temannya. Meninggalkan sosok yang masih mengamatinya.

**..**

**BRAKK!**

**..**

Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu kelas XII-2, baik guru maupun murid melihat aneh kearah Luhan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan penampilannya bisa dibilang mengkhawatirkan. Mata memerah entah karena menangis ataupun kesal, tangan mengepal dan jangan lupa tatapan tajamnya.

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas, sejujurnya dia cukup terkejut namun bersyukurlah pada pocer face yang dimilikinya. Luhan menggebrak meja yang diduduki Sehun cukup keras, teman sebangku Sehunpun langsung menghindar.

"Luhan! Luhan! Hentikan, ada apa denganmu" cegah Chanyeol menarik tangan mungil Luhan yang sempat mencengkram kerah baju Sehun. Sehun merapikan lagi kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"katakan dimana Kyungsoo! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya!" pekik Luhan histeris. Sehun tak menggubris, ia memilih diam dan membaca bukunya.

"KALIAN! BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DIKELASKU.. KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak guru matematika yang mengajar didepan kelas. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menarik Luhan yang berontak.

"KAU JUGA OH SEHUN, KELUAR DAN SELESAIKAN MASALAHMU ATAU KAU TAK BOLEH MENGIKUTI KELASKU LAGI!" tegas guru itu membuat namja berwajah stoic itu mendesah kesal dan berjalan keluar kelas. Luhan mengikutinya, tatapannya terus fokus pada punggung Sehun seakan bisa membuatnya berlubang. Chanyeol membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf.

Sehun berdiri menyandar didekat pintu kelas, ia keluarkan earphone dan memakainya. Luhan langsung saja menarik benda itu kuat-kuat membuat tatapan tajam Sehun tertuju pada manik rusanya.

"apa maumu hah?!" bentak Sehun. Luhan mengambil nafas, sedangkan Chanyeol mengamati mereka was-was. Kai terlihat berlari dari ujung koridor.

"dimana Kyungsoo! Aku berhak menemuinya!" marah Luhan. Sehun mendengus dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"apa hak mu bertemu dengannya. Matilah agar kau bisa bertemu dengannya" ucap Sehun dingin dan menusuk. Kini Kai sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"tidak! Kyungsoo belum mati! Aku tau dia masih hidup! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya! Kenapa kau menjauhkannya dariku!" Luhan sudah menangis lagi namun hal itu tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan perasaan Sehun.

"kau gila. Kau sendiri yang membuatnya mati, APA KAU LUPA!" Sehun kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia membentak Luhan.

"tidak mungkin! Aku tak pernah melihat pemakamannya! Tidak mungkin hiks"

"bodoh! tentu kau tak melihatnya, kemana saja kau saat Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu hah! Kau pergi ke Cina"

Luhan terdiam, memang saat itu dia pergi ke Cina. Tapi sungguh, itu karena dia juga butuh pengobatan makanya dia dibawa kesana, bahkan keadaannya saat itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun, Luhan ke China karena dia berobat.. jangan salahkan dia" Kai angkat bicara, ia tak tega Luhan terus saja merasa bersalah dan disalahkan. Sehun tak menggubris, ia segera pergi dan sempat menyenggol pundak Luhan keras. Luhan jatuh terduduk, pandangannya kosong.

"oh tidak lagi" gumam Chanyeol, segera dia dan Kai membawa Luhan pulang. Chanyeol mengijinkan Luhan pada guru jaga. Sehun masih mengamati bagaimana Kai menggendong Luhan dan tatapan kosong namja cantik itu. Sebenarnya dia tak tega namun kebenciannya lebih besar dari perasaan kasihannya.

"kau yang membuatku melakukan hal ini, kenapa waktu itu kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku membencimu" lirih Sehun dan benar-benar pergi. Saat berbalik ia tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang sempat melintas didepannya, apa Kyungsoo berkeliaran disekolah ini? Sehun berdecak dan berlari entah kemana.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Chanyeol terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi Luhan. Semenjak mereka mengantar Luhan pulang, namja cantik itu terus mengunci dirinya didalam kamar mandi. Tak ada isakan memang, namun suara gemericik air terus terdengar.<p>

"Chanyeol" namja tiang ini menoleh dan melihat Kai yang memanggilnya.

"aku menemukan ini" Kai memperlihatkan liontin dengan bandul bertuliskan 3 nama. HunSoo dibagian atas dan Luhan dibagian bawah.

"ini milik siapa? Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku tak yakin, setahuku Luhan tak memiliki benda seperti ini. Dan.." ucapan Kai menggantung, ia antara yakin dan tidak untuk menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"dan?"

"astaga Luhan" Kai tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, dia langsung berlari mengambil handuk dan melingkarkannya pada Luhan. Pakaian Luhan basah kuyub.

**..**

**..**

Luhan tertidur setelah meminum obat penenang, Chanyeol dan Kai mengetahui satu kenyataan lagi. Ternyata dikamar Luhan banyak obat penenang, selama ini mereka tak pernah masuk kekamar Luhan. Dan kebetulan karena orangtua Luhan pergi keluar kota makanya mereka yang merawat namja cantik itu.

"apa setiap hari dia mengkonsumsi obat-obatan ini?" monolog Kai sambil mengamati botol-botol obat dinakas. Chanyeol yang duduk ditepi ranjang menggedikkan bahunya.

"oh ya, kau tadi belum melanjutkan ceritamu.." Chanyeol berdiri dan meraih liontin yang diletakkan Kai dekat obat-obatan.

"a-ah.. itu, tidak penting.. Lupakan saja" Kai tersenyum kikuk, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan kembali kesekolah dan membiarkan Kai yang menjaga Luhan. Ia akan mengikuti beberapa jam pelajaran lalu kembali lagi dan membawa tas dua orang itu. Kai setuju, dia masih duduk dikamar Luhan mengamati banyak bingkai foto Luhan bersama HunSoo.

"mereka sangat dekat ternyata" gumamnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah Luhan. Ia bersenandung dan berlari kecil. Larinya seketika berhenti karena didekat mobilnya ada..

"K-Kyungsoo?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya, ia pejamkan matanya dan menggeleng kuat. Saat dia membuka mata sudah tak ada Kyungsoo disana.

"apa aku salah lihat? Tadi benar-benar Kyungsoo kan?.. t-tapi bukankah Kyungsoo... tapi kalau itu hantu tak mungkin keluar disiang hari seperti ini" Chanyeol bermonolog ria, ia usap tengkuknya dan cepat-cepat masuk kemobil lalu melesat pergi.

"aku ada disini.. ini semua gara-gara Sehun" ucap seseorang didekat halaman samping rumah Luhan. Ia berbalik dan menghilang seperti terbawa angin.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Malam hari keadaan Luhan sudah membaik, kini dia duduk diteras rumah bersama Chanyeol. Kai keluar dari dalam rumah membawa album foto.<p>

"yak! Kenapa mengambil barang orang sembarangan" kesal Luhan. Kai memandangnya innocent dan nyengir lebar.

"dasar! Berikan padaku!" Luhan langsung merebut album itu.

"huh, aku kan hanya bosan.. lagipula kenapa dirumahmu yang lumayan besar ini tak ada perminan sama sekali" oceh Kai. Luhan memutar bolamata jengah.

"kalau kau ingin bermain, mainlah dengan ikan-ikanku dikolam itu. Atau kejar-kejaran dengan nyamuk penghuni rumah ini, bisa juga bermain dengan ciciak didinding tetangga sebelah" balas Luhan sarkastik. Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"kau pikir aku ini apa eoh?"

"memangnya kau apa"

"aishh sudahlah.." Kai memilih mengalah dan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Chanyeol masih tertawa sedangkan Luhan mulai membuka album itu.

"oh banyak sekali fotomu dengan Sehun disini" ujar Chanyeol ikut melihat album itu, Kai melirik sedikit dan akhirnya ikut melihat. Luhan tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu.

"yah, dulu aku sangat dekat dengannya" ChanKai ber-oh ria.

"kau.. menyukainya ya?" goda Chanyeol sukses membuat Luhan menunduk malu. ChanKai saling tatap dan smirk itu keluar lagi.

"ahh jadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan toh..eum" Kai mengucapkannya keras-keras sambil mengangguk-angguk. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"apa kau pernah menyatakan cintamu?" Luhan menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kai. ChanKai sempat dengar kalau Kyungsoo si anak yang terkenal dengan suara indahnya itu berpacaran dengan Sehun.

"Lu, kau tau kalau dulu Kyungsoo sempat pacaran dengan Sehun?" tanya Kai hati-hati. Luhan menghela nafas.

"hhh ya.. dan itu semua karena aku yang memaksa Kyungsoo, aku tak mau sahabatku sedih karena cintanya ditolak" jelas Luhan.

"tapi Lu, bukankah kalau Kyungsoo menolak perasaan Sehun itu berarti kau masih memiliki kesempatan?"

"yah.. memang awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu, aku dulu berpikir kalau ini tak adil karena aku yang selalu merasa sakit.. tapi daripada melihat orang yang kucintai merasakan sakit, lebih baik aku saja bukan?" Luhan tersenyum miris, mengusap foto dirinya dan Sehun saat ditaman bermain. Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya.

"rasanya aku seperti melihat drama.. ahh eomma tolong mataku perih" cibir Kai. Luhan mendengus kesal dan memukul lengan Kai menggunakan album itu.

"ahh benar Kai, ada apa dengan telingaku.. kenapa berdengung seperti ini" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menggoda Luhan. Kai lari kedalam disusul Chanyeol.

"yak! Sialan kalian!" teriak Luhan, ia berdiri berniat mengejar. Namun lagi-lagi ia terdiam melihat bayangan Kyungsoo ada didepan pagar rumahnya. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum padanya. Luhan menggeleng dan langsung masuk kedalam melanjutkan acara memukul dua teman kurangajarnya.

"maafkan aku dan Sehun, Lu" bisik sosok Kyungsoo.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa murid-murid sekolah akan segera berlarian keluar saat bel pulang berbunyi. Bagitu pula dengan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kai. Awalnya ChanKai mengajak Luhan pulang bersama namun namja cantik itu menolaknya. Setelah meyakinkan kalau dia tak akan berbuat hal yang macam-macam, akhirnya ChanKai meninggalkannya.<p>

Luhan berdiri didepan pintu kelas Sehun, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan namja itu. Luhan sangat hafal kalau Sehun tak akan langsung pulang melainkan menunggu sekolah sepi barulah dia akan berjalan pulang.

"S-Sehun" panggil Luhan, ia berdiri didepan bangku Sehun. Hanya ada mereka diruangan itu. Sehun memilih diam dan memandang keluar jendela. Matanya sempat terbelalak melihat sesuatu didekat gerbang namun segera ia pasang lagi pocer facenya.

"aku tau kau membenciku, tapi aku benar-benar tak ada niatan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Satu lagi, jangan pernah membuang barang-barang Kyungsoo.. atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Luhan sambil mengembalikan liontin yang kemarin ditemukan Kai. Kai tak menceritakan yang sebenarnya dan menurut Luhan kalau Sehunlah yang membuang liontin itu.

Sehun terkejut bisa ada liontin itu disini, bukankah itu milik Kyungsoo. Luhan segera berlalu karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun. Setelah Luhan benar-benar hilang, barulah Sehun menggenggam erat liontin itu sambil mengumpat. Dia berlari meninggalkan kelas dan sekolah ini.

Namja albino ini berjalan melewati jalan setapak menuju padang ilalang. Ia berjalan kepusat (tengah) padang itu. Ia berhenti didepan gundukan tanah. Segera Sehun berjongkok.

"aku minta maaf karena selama ini meminjam ragamu namun menulis nama orang lain dibatu nisan ini.. maafkan aku" ucap Sehun hampir seperti berbisik.

"kau jahat Sehun!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Alhamdulillah chapter 2 nya udah selesai^^<strong>

**Gimana-gimana? Udah pada tau Kyungsoo itu masih hidup ato udah mati? Hayoo yang hoby nya jadi cenayang dadakan kkkk~ PLAKKK!**

**Makasih bagi yang udah review epep abal ini^^ jgn bosen-bosen buat ninggalin jejak yah..**

**Beneran deh aku masih suka senyum-senyum sendiri kalo baca review kalian.. kek punya semangat tersendiri gitu loh hehehehe xD /cenayang berjaya/ /beneran tinggal nama ini/ peace V**

**RnR pliss..**

**Deep Bow~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Banyak yang masih bingung yah? Baiklah saya minta maaf huhuhu.. semoga chapt ini bisa menjelaskan sedikit apa dan kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini..**

**HunHan momen mungkin bakalan muncul mulai Chapt depan**

**Happy read..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"_aku minta maaf karena selama ini meminjam ragamu namun menulis nama orang lain dibatu nisan ini.. maafkan aku" ucap Sehun hampir seperti berbisik._

"_kau jahat Sehun!"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sehun terus memandang gundukan tanah dihadapannya, setelah mengucapkan hal itu Sehun memilih beranjak dan berjalan pergi. Bahkan namja putih pucat ini tak menghiraukan umpatan Kyungsoo yang diberikan padanya. Seperti _'kau jahat Sehun!' 'aku membencimu!' 'berhentilah menjauhkanku dari Luhan!' 'kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun!' _Sehun terus berjalan seolah-olah sosok Kyungsoo tak terlihat olehnya._  
><em>

Namja berwajah stoic ini memang diam dan melanjutkan jalannya, namun kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas maka dia seperti menahan kekesalan.

"OH SEHUN! BERHENTI MENGACUHKANKU!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil membalikan tubuh Sehun. Sehun memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"kenapa kau seolah-olah tak melihatku?! Aku masih hidup dan berada disisimu! Sadarlah Oh Sehun!" bentak Kyungsoo. Sehun tak membalas, keheningan semakin terasa ditengah padang ilalang itu.

"yak! Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu! kau menyebarkan berita kalau aku sudah mati! Kau membuat Luhan terpuruk lalu membuat orang lain takut saat melihatku!" ceramah Kyungsoo lagi.

Yah asal kalian tau, sosok Kyungsoo yang melambai pada Luhan didekat gerbang sekolah itu memanglah Kyungsoo. Lalu sosok yang mengamati Kai dan tersenyum pada namja tan itu juga benar-benar Kyungsoo. Saat Sehun mengamati Kai yang menggendong Luhan, kemudian saat berbalik dia melihat sosok Kyungsoo berkeliaran disekolah.. memang Kyungsoo sedang melintas tak jauh darinya karena sebelumnya dia mengikuti Luhan. Ketika Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo berdiri didekat mobilnya, Kyungsoo memang berdiri disana namun mengingat akan sesuatu yang disebarkan Sehun—kalau Kyungsoo sudah meninggal—membuat namja bermata bulat ini segera berlari saat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Satu fakta yang harus diketahui, Kyungsoo masih hidup.

"itu salahmu sendiri" jawab Sehun santai.

"mwo? salahku! Hey itu semua salahmu!"

"kenapa kau berkeliaran? Kenapa kau keluar dari tempat itu? aku menyuruhmu tetap tinggal disana Kyung, kau masih sakit" Sehun merubah nada bicaranya dan mendekat kearah kekasihnya, ia usap pipi namja itu.

"tapi kau membuatku sakit hati Sehun, kau menyebarkan berita kalau aku mati. Aku juga ingin hidup seperti biasa, aku ingin bertemu Luhan lagi. Kenapa kau melarangku?" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

"bertemu namja sialan itu?" cibir Sehun, sontak Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Apa-apaan Sehun mengatai kalau Luhan namja sialan.

"kau ingin bertemu seseorang yang sudah meninggalkanmu ditengah gang bersama orang-orang yang mengurungmu. Lalu mereka memukulimu dan memperkosamu! Meninggalkan tubuhmu yang penuh darah dijalan itu sampai kehujanan semalaman, membuatmu kehilangan kesucianmu.. membuatmu trauma bahkan beberapa bagian dari organ tubuhmu rusak karena saat kau berusaha kabur kau justru tertabrak mobil!" seru Sehun kesal, tangannya mengepal kuat mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

"dan jangan lupakan jantungmu yang sempat berhenti berdetak saat aku menunggumu sadar, kau hampir meninggalkanku karenanya"

"Sehun.." lirih Kyungsoo, tak bisa dipungkiri rasa sakit itu masih ada. Tapi itu semua bukan murni kesalahan Luhan.

"dengar, saat itu aku dan Luhan pulang dari cafe.. kebetulan saat itu kami tak tau kalau beberapa orang selalu mengikuti kami. Luhan sudah berusaha keras melindungiku, bahkan dia juga selalu dipukuli orang-orang yang menginginkan tubuh kami. Orang-orang mabuk itu sudah lebih dulu memperkosa Luhan.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya. Kini langit sudah mulai gelap. Sehun tertegun mendengarnya, Luhan juga diperkosa.

"kau pasti berpikir kalau Luhan lari dan meninggalkanku kan? Tidak Sehun, saat itu Luhan selalu melawan mereka demi melindungiku.. aku tak bisa berbuat banyak melihat Luhan seperti itu, sampai akhirnya mereka merebut kesucian Luhan, aku berusaha melawan mereka dengan memukulkan kayu yang kebetulan ada disana.."

"lalu kenapa Luhan pergi dari tempat itu" Sehun masih bersikeras menyalahkan Luhan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"aku yang terus memukulkan kayu tak menyadari kalau beberapa dari mereka mulai menghampiriku. Kulihat Luhan sudah tak bisa melawan lagi, tubuhnya juga penuh luka, pandangannya kosong. Saat mereka berhasil mengunciku, dua orang yang menikmati tubuh Luhan membawa Luhan pergi entah kemana. Aku menangis melihat keadaan Luhan saat itu, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.."

Sehun masih terdiam, dia terduduk diatas tanah dan menunduk. Kyungsoo mensejajarkan dirinya.

"aku masih bersyukur walaupun saat itu aku disiksa bahkan juga diperkosa.. namun aku berhasil kabur lalu tertabrak mobil karena berkat itulah ada yang menolongku. Aku tak tau bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat itu, dia sudah dibawa pergi—"

"cukup!" seru Sehun. Ia tutup kedua telinganya tak menyangka kalau dia sudah terlalu jahat pada Luhan. Dia menyalahkan semuanya pada Luhan. Selama satu tahun bersikap dingin, menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dan membentak Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, namun beberapa saat setelahnya senyuman itu berubah menjadi ringisan.

"ugh! S-sehun.. kau harus tau bagaimana terpuruknya Luhan. Aku lega saat mendengar kalau dia masih hidup, dan asal kau tau sshh" Kyungsoo memegang perutnya yang begitu sakit. Sehun membulatkan matanya, Kyungsoo tengah kesakitan sekarang.

"Kyung.. Kyungi! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun khawatir namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawabnya, tubuh mungil itu sudah jatuh dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun mengumpat, segera ia gendong Kyungsoo. Sehun terus mengumpat! Tak seharusnya Kyungsoo berkeliaran seperti ini, seharusnya Kyungsoo tinggal ditempat itu mengingat tubuhnya yang tak bisa sembuh total sejak kejadian setahun silam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Luhan berjalan dalam diam, setelah menerima telepon dari Chanyeol yang menanyakan apa dia sudah sampai rumah atau belum membuat namja cantik ini segera pergi dari taman belakang sekolah.<p>

Setelah Luhan memberikan liontin pada Sehun saat pulang sekolah, ia putuskan untuk berdiam diri disana. Mengingat bagaimana kebahagiaannya dan juga dua sahabat yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Sehun.." Luhan menunduk dan terus melangkah melewati trotoar yang lumayan sepi. Dia berjalan tak jauh dari padang ilalang. Saat Luhan sudah melewati jalan setapak yang mulai tertutupi ilalang, saat itulah Sehun keluar dari sana dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang ada dalam gendongannya. Sehun memilih jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan Luhan, mereka tak tau akan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Malam semain larut, namun Luhan belum mau pulang. Dia terus melangkah entah kemana. Tak menghiraukan panggilan maupun pesan dari Kai dan Chanyeol.

Tak terasa airmata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Ia menginginkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Menangkup wajahnya yang basah dan berusaha meredakan luapan perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"hai cantik" Luhan tersentak, dia menoleh dan ada dua orang yang lebih besar darinya diujung gang. Gang? Tubuh mungil itu bergetar, ia mengamati semua yang ada disekitarnya. Gang sepi dan juga gelap mengingat ini sudah malam.

"Kyungsoo.." lirih Luhan, ia mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian hari itu.

"kau memanggil seseorang sayang?" goda orang itu lagi, tanpa banyak kata Luhan langsung berlari menghindari orang-orang itu. Saat berlaripun Luhan memukuli tubuhnya sendiri, dia teringat lagi bagaimana orang biadap yang dulu menikmati tubuhnya. Luhan tak bisa menerima semua itu.

"aku kotor hiks aku kotor!" racau Luhan, ia jambak rambutnya dan terus berlari. Nafasnya memburu. Dalam pikirannya dia hanya ingin berada diruang tertutup yang membuatnya merasa aman. Tak terasa langkahnya membawa namja mungil ini sampai didepan rumah.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka kasar, Luhan langsung limbung dan menangis histeris. Semua kejadian dimana dia disiksa, dinikmati oleh orang-orang itu.. memang awalya hanya dua orang namun setelah dirinya dibawa pergi, jumlah itu bertambah. Ia sambar barang apapun yang ada disekitarnya, guci, foto, vas bunga.. apapun itu dan membuangnya sampai hancur berantakan.

Segera Luhan berlari kearah kamar mandi, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bathub penuh dengan air. Ia usap tubuhnya kasar dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya menggigil tapi tak ia hiraukan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Kai dan Chanyeol menggerutu kesal, apa-apaan Luhan? Sudah ditelepon dikirimi pesan namun tak satupun yang dia balas. Bahkan Kai dan Chanyeol sampai kembali kesekolah demi menemukan anak itu.<p>

"tau seperti ini, lebih baik kita mengikutinya" ujar Chanyeol membungkukkan sedikit badannya pertanda kalau dia lelah. Kai mengangguk setuju.

"dasar rusa, kalau ketemu akan kumarahi dia" Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kai mengangguk setuju lagi.

"yak! Kenapa kerjaanmu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti semua yang kulakukan" protes Chanyeol pada Kai. Namja tan ini menoleh dan nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Chanyeol segera menoyor kepala sahabatnya itu sampai Kai hampir terjerembab.

"kau ish!" Kai akan membalas perlakuan Chanyeol namun dengan cekatan Chanyeol menahan tangan Kai. Dan Kai mendapat toyoran lagi dikepalanya.

"mau membalasku? Tidak akan bisa" delik Chanyeol, Kai mendengus sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"eh? kenapa pintunya terbuka?" gumam Kai, Chanyeol menoleh dan mereka berlari kecil memasuki rumah yang ada didepan matanya.

"astaga, apa disini ada pencuri? Kenapa barang-barang ini pecah semua?" ujar Chanyeol khawatir.

"Luhan? Kau sudah pulang?" teriak Kai menggema dalam rumah itu. Kai mendengar seperti suara gemericik air, segera dia berlari siapa tau itu Luhan. Dan benar saja, setelah melihat Luhan seperti ini Kai langsung mendekat berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Kai

"aku kotor! Pergi kau!" Luhan mendorong Kai sampai namja tan ini terjungkal kebelakang. Chanyeol juga sudah kesana, berdiri diambang pintu.

"Luhan, ini aku Kai.."

"pergi! Jangan mendekat! Jangan membawaku lagi! Kalian jahat!" racau Luhan kembali menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Oh Shit! Kai dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengumpat.

"Shhh tenanglah, ini kami.. kami tak akan berbuat jahat" Chanyeol mencoba mendekat dari belakang. Tak ia hiraukan bajunya yang ikut basah.

"PERGI!" bukannya menurut, Chanyeol justru mendekap Luhan dari belakang. Luhan terus meronta dan menangis, ia pukuli tangan Chanyeol.

"Kai, ambilkan obat Luhan" titah Chanyeol diangguki Kai. Dengan paksa Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Kai datang dan memberikan pil pada Chanyeol.

Luhan mulai tenang, dia masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Selimut melingkari tubuhnya, matanya merah wajahnya pucat. Tadi setelah ChanKai memberikan obat penenang, perlahan Luhan mulai stabil. Dan saat itulah mau tak mau ChanKai mengganti seluruh pakaian Luhan yang basah kuyub.

Kini mereka duduk diatas ranjang. Luhan memilih diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Kai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada tangan mungil Luhan memberikan kehangatan.

"Lu.. kau mau makan?" tawar Kai disela kegiatannya meniup telapak tangan Luhan. Namja cantik ini tak merespon.

"Kyungi.."

"Lu, kau merindukan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungi.."

"haish.. Kai, kemarilah" Chanyeol menyuruh Kai menggantikan posisinya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Namun Chanyeol tak menjawab dan memilih pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Sehun terus mondar-mandir didepan ruangan itu, ruangan dimana ada Kyungsoo didalamnya.<p>

"apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya" tanya Sehun saat seorang dokter keluar.

"sudah pernah saya katakan, jangan sampai Kyungsoo melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan untuknya. Keadaannya belum pulih benar, untung ini hanya ginjalnya yang bermasalah dan masih bisa ditangani. Jangan sampai jantung—"

"aku tau, terimakasih dok.." Sehun memotong ucapan dokter itu cepat. Dia masuk keruangan itu dan mengamati tubuh kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah. Dia duduk disamping ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Mengingat bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi membuatnya hampir gila, bayangan Kyungsoo saat pertama kali ditemukan malam itu membuat Sehun ingin membunuh orang-orang yang melakukan kelakuan terkutuk itu.

Belum lagi penjelasan Kyungsoo saat dimakam tadi, Luhan.. Sehun tak menyangka selama ini Luhan sangat tersiksa. Mungkin tanpa sepengetahuannya sahabatnya itu mengalami luka yang tak kalah mengerikan. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogotinya.

Sehun beranjak pergi dan memutuskan pulang. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat Chanyeol berdiri didepan rumahnya. Sehun tak tau apa yang diinginkan anak itu, tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya yang khawatir, kesal dan entahlah apa itu membuat Sehun menghampirinya.

"kenapa kau kemari" ucap Sehun datar, Chanyeol menoleh dan bertemu tatap dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, kumohon ikut aku" Chanyeol langsung saja menarik Sehun, namja pucat ini memaki dan berontak namun Chanyeol tetap memaksanya bahkan mendorong Sehun memasuki mobilnya.

**..**

**..**

Sehun terdiam, matanya menyusuri rumah dihadapannya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tak mengunjungi rumah ini. Kenapa Chanyeol membawanya kerumah Luhan? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Matanya membulat saat memasuki ruang tengah, sangat berantakan. Banyak pecahan vas dan guci.

"ini semua ulah Luhan" jelas Chanyeol yang berjalan didepannya. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Mereka terus melangkah menuju kamar yang tak asing bagi Sehun, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sangat merindukan nuansa kamar Luhan.

"tidak Lu, Kyungsoo sudah meninggal.. kau harus menerima itu" terdengar suara Kai berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada Luhan. Sehun terdiam didepan pintu.

"Kyungsoo masih hidup, aku pernah bertemu dengannya.. dia menyentuh pipiku Kai.." lirih Luhan, suaranya begitu menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

"jangan seperti itu, mungkin hanya halusinasimu.. kau harus merelakan sahabatmu.." Kai bersikeras menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Kyungi.." Luhan menunduk tak menjawab argumentasi Kai lagi.

"kenapa kau diam disitu?" omongan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersadar. Dia menggeleng dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol lagi.

"Luhan.." Luhan mendongak saat seseorang memanggilnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Baik Kai maupun Luhan mereka terkejut ada Sehun disana.

"Kai, apa aku berhalusinasi lagi? Sepertinya kau benar kalau Kyungsoo sudah meninggal.. seperti saat ini aku mengira Sehunie ada disini" Luhan kembali menunduk. Sehun terdiam, sebegitu jauh kah hubungan mereka saat ini? Kenapa Luhan mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Kai turun dari ranjang dan keluar bersama Chanyeol. Luhan meminum obat-obat itu lagi membuat Sehun mengernyit. Sepertinya Luhan masih menganggap kalau Sehun itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Dengan ragu Sehun mendekati ranjang itu, Luhan sudah berbaring dan menutup matanya. Sehun duduk disisi lain sehingga jarak mereka cukup jauh. Namja cantik ini membuka matanya dan menoleh saat merasakan pergerakan.

"S-Sehun? K-kau benar-benar Sehun?" Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya melirik Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar Sehun?" Luhan langsung terduduk. Sehun masih memasang tampang datarnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam rasa rindunya.

**GREB!**

"Sehun? Hiks ini benar Sehun... Sehunie" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Awalnya Sehun terkejut dan berniat melepaskan pelukan itu, namun hatinya melarangnya melakukan hal itu. Jadi dia biarkan saja Luhan memeluknya sampai puas.

"mianhe aku terus memelukmu" setelah sekian lama akhirnya Luhan melepas pelukan itu. Sehun senang namun ada perasaan tak terima kalau pelukan hangat ini berakhir.

"kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Masih ada jejak air mata disudut matanya. Sehun tak menjawab, dia besiap pergi. Dengan cepat Luhan menahan lengan Sehun dan memohon agar namja itu mau menemaninya.

Sehun menurut, dia diam saja karena pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia masih marah pada Luhan tapi mengingat penjelasan Kyungsoo membuat amarah itu perlahan hilang, Luhan juga terluka. Tak ada lagi alasan untuknya marah pada Luhan, tapi argh! Sehun ingin memukulkan kepalanya ketembok.

"Sehunie.." demi apapun, Sehun sangat merindukan panggilan itu. Tapi Sehun memilih diam tak mau menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau masih marah padaku? maafkan aku Sehun.."

"tapi.." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya. Sehun masih tak mau menyahut.

"tapi bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana makam Kyungsoo.. aku ingin mengunjunginya" Seketika Sehun tertegun.

"kau tak pantas mengunjunginya" entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun, justru kalimat tajam itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Luhan terdiam.

"untuk apa kau mengunjunginya.. dia tak menginginkan kehadiranmu sama sepertiku yang tak menginginkan kehadiran sahabat sepertimu" Luhan tersentak, pertahanannya runtuh. Dia menangis, sungguh kata-kata Sehun sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"k-kau tak menginginkanku lagi?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menoleh. Sungguh, namja pucat ini tak taham melihat keadaan Luhan. Ia sempat melirik kearah nakas, disana banyak obat-obat dalam dosis tinggi. Seperti obat penenang, penghilang rasa sakit, obat tidur dan lainnya, Sehun tau karena dia sering melihat dokter memberikan itu pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun tak menjawab, dia pergi dari kamar itu.

"tapi Sehunie.. aku menginginkan kehadiranmu, aku mencintaimu..." Sehun terdiam, dia berhenti melangkah.

"Sejak dulu, saat kita masih kecil"

**DEG**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Aigooo jambak rambut/ /banting laptop/ -_- maaf kalo TBC gak ditempatnya  
><strong>

**Aku sebel sendiri sama cerita ini masa /curhat/ ini itu terlalu asdjkhfhgdfjdfl! Rasanya putus asa mau ngelanjutin hiks.. **

**Apa masih ada yang bingung? /iya, banyak/ /author pundung/**

**Jadi..**

**Ini itu memang awalnya cerita tentang persahabatan dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun dalam persahabatan ini ada kejadian yang merubah banyak dari diri mereka. Persahabatan dan kepercayaan diuji disini. Rasa kasih sayang salah satu dari mereka bisa membuat beberapa orang berubah, tak mengapa kalau sebuah perasaan bernama cinta tak terbalas asalkan persahabatan tak pernah hilang dari hidup mereka. Dan ketika semuanya terlambat hanya satu orang yang merasakan betapa mereka benar-benar telah diuji.**

**dan juga..**

**Kyungsoo masih hidup**

**Alasan Sehun ngejauhin Kyungsoo dari Luhan karena dia nganggep Luhan itu ninggalin Kyungsoo saat kejadian 'itu' berlangsung, padahal kan enggak**

**Sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama-sama terluka, bedanya Kyungsoo lebih banyak terluka fisik sedangkan Luhan mental**

**Tentang makam itu, nanti akan ada penjelasan dichapter-chapter selanjutnya /iya kalo masih ada/**

**Luhan yakin kalo Kyungsoo masih hidup itu soalnya waktu Kyungsoo ngusap pipi Luhan, Luhan ngerasa itu bener-bener tangan Kyungsoo**

**Sebenernya Sehun itu mulai luluh sama Luhan, tapi gengsi dan juga keegoisannya itu lebih besar. Dan reaksi Sehun setelah mendengar kalau Luhan menyukainya sejak kecil akan sedikit berdampak dihari-hari berikutnya.**

**Sehun masih nutupin fakta kalo Kyungsoo itu masih hidup, tapi seiring perjalanan waktu dia akan mulai jujur terlebih pada Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol**

**Tolong saya juga bingung sendiri /aura putus asa menyelimuti/**

**Last, RnR pliss..**

**deep bow**


	5. Chapter 4

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

Aku gak mau banyak omong.. langsung baca aja..

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

_Sehun tak menjawab, dia pergi dari kamar itu._

"_tapi Sehunie.. aku menginginkan kehadiranmu, aku mencintaimu..." Sehun terdiam, dia berhenti melangkah._

"_Sejak dulu, saat kita masih kecil"_

_**DEG**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan tajam. Namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu. Ia merasa seperti ada semilir angin ditengah bara api /apa ini-,-/

"aku memiliki Kyungsoo, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu" desisnya tajam, Luhan hanya menunduk takut. Dia juga tak tau kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

**BLAM!**

Sehun menutup pintu itu kasar bahkan Luhan terperanjat dan mecengkram selimutnya kuat.

"bodoh! kau bodoh Luhan!" namja cantik ini terus merutuki dirinya. Ia pukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Kai berhenti memunguti pecahan kaca saat Sehun menuruni tangga. Sehun terus memasang tampang dingin dan datarnya.

"ey Sehun.. kenapa cepat sekali? Kau mau pulang sekarang?" celoteh Kai, Sehun menatapnya malas. Namja tan ini berdecak melihat ekspresi Sehun, bagaimana bisa Luhan menyukai laki-laki seperti itu. Lebih baik kalau Luhan menyukainya saja kan? Eh? Kai menggeleng dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"kau mau pulang? Bawalah mobilku, atau kau ingin ku antar" tawar Chanyol.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" Sehun sedikit membungkuk walau tak ada perubahan dengan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana dan hilang dibalik pintu besar bercat coklat itu. Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala.

"huh dasar! apa anak itu tak bisa berekspresi lain? Datar. Bagaimana bisa Luhan menyukainya?!" keluh Kai sambil berkacak pinggang menatap kepergian Sehun. Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya memutar bola mata jengah.

**PLAK!**

"yak! Sshh!" Kai sedikit terhuyung kedepan, ia elus kepalanya bagian belakang yang sukses mendapat pukulan telak dari Chanyeol. Kai berbalik dan menatap tajam.

"KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MEMUKUL KEPALAKU!" teriaknya marah.

"sudah, bersihkan saja barang-barang ini" ucap Chanyeol santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan memunguti pecahan-pecahan vas bunga. Kai jongkok dengan kesal dan memungutinya dengan kasar. Tak taukah dia kalau Chanyeol terkikik pelan melihat wajah sebal itu?

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP<strong>

Luhan jadi canggung saat bertemu Sehun, dia hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah itu. Seperti tadi pagi, saat Sehun melintasi kelasnya dan kebetulan Luhan sedang berbincang dekat pintu bersama ChanKai.. Luhan langsung saja diam dan sedikit bersembunyi.

"Hey Lu! Kajja kelapangan" ajak Kai membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Luhan menolak dengan alasan malas, namun Kai langsung menarik tangannya membuat Luhan berteriak kesal.

Chanyeol sudah ada dilapangan basket, melemparkan bola besar itu dengan indahnya. Dia tak sendiri, ada Sehun juga tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak menyadari keberadaan namja pucat itu. Sehun duduk dikursi penonton bagian atas paling pojok dekat pintu keluar (bentuknya tempat duduknya kaya nonton dibioskop). Namja pucat ini juga tak merasa terganggu, dia asik membaca buku yang dia bawa.

"yo!" suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan melemparkan bolanya tepat kearah Kai, untung saja refleks Kai sangat cepat jadi bola itu tak mengenai tubuhnya dengan tak elit.

Mereka terus bermain, tawa dan kekehan selalu ada disela-sela permainan mereka. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lapangan, dia tertegun dengan sosok Luhan yang tertawa begitu lepas bersama Chanyeol dan Kai. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat dan mendengar tawa itu.

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**Flashback**_

"Sehun! Sehun! Lihat ini lihat ini!" Luhan berlari dan menerjang punggung tegap milik Sehun. Namja pucat ini bersiap marah namun saat berbalik rasa marah itu seakan teredam karena melihat senyum cerah milik Luhan, sinar matahari sore juga membuat mata rusa itu semakin berbinar.

"Sehun lihat! Aku mendapatkan nilai 80! Aaaa! Aku dapat 80!" seru Luhan senang sambil menunjukkan kertas ulangannya. Sehun sadar dari fantasinya dan melirik kertas itu sekilas.

"hanya 80?" cibir Sehun, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan merengut sebal.

"eh Kyungi.. kau kenapa?" Sehun beralih pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan lesu, kepalanya menunduk. Ia hampiri Kyungsoo dan menanyakan ada apa. Luhan berbalik, hatinya mencelos melihat Sehun begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Luhan sadar, Sehun milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Ada apa?" Luhan ikut menghampiri Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat ini menatap Luhan lesu. Ia sodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"aku hanya dapat 60.. aish jelek sekali!" gerutu Kyungsoo dan mendesah kecewa.

"kkkk~ tenanglah Kyung, aku akan mengajarimu.. yah walaupun nilaiku tidak sempurna sih.. tapi aku akan mengajarimu hehe, bagaimana kalau malam ini dicafe? Besok jadwal perbaikannya kan?" ucap Luhan menyemangati sahabatnya. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dan semangat lagi.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling merangkul. Mereka terus berceloteh dan sesekali tertawa meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap malas keduanya dari belakang.

"kalian melupakanku?" sindir Sehun sontak membuat kedua orang itu menoleh dengan cengiran polosnya.

"hehehe maaf.. kajja Sehunie!" Luhan melambai dengan semangat begitupun Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum sekilas, dia sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri keduanya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah melangkah lagi lalu menoleh bersamaan saat Sehun mengacak rambut keduanya dengan gemas.

_**Flashback off**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Entah mengapa tangan namja pucat ini menggenggam bukunya dengan kuat setelah mengingat kenangan itu. Kenangan dimana terakhir kali dia melihat tawa serta kepolosan dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Karena saat malam tiba, 'kejadian itu' merenggut semua kebahagiaan yang dia dan sahabatnya miliki.

"oy! Sehun!" teriakan yang nyaring membuat Sehun tersadar, dia fokuskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang melambai kearahnya dari tengah lapangan.

"kemarilah, ikut kami bermain!" ajak Chanyeol, Sehun justru melihat kearah Luhan yang diam saja. Merasa dipandangi namja cantik itu menunduk dan memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Karena tak ada respon, akhirnya Chanyeol berlari menaiki tangga dan berdiri disamping Sehun. Mengajak—lebih tepatnya menyeret—Sehun agar ikut bermain bersamanya. Sehun meletakkan bukunya ditepi lapangan dan mendekati tiga orang itu.

"nah! Karena ada 4 orang.. bagaimana kalau kita bagi jadi dua tim. Aku dengan Kai dan kau dengan Luhan" ujar Chanyeol, Sehun menatap datar. Luhan melirik Sehun takut-takut.

"baiklah" jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan tersenyum kecil, Kai mengusak rambutnya karena melihat senyuman itu.

"jja!" teriak Kai menggebu-gebu.

Hampir setengah jam mereka saling mengoper dan memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Tak jarang Sehun maupun Luhan saling bertabrakan, skor mereka tak jauh beda. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh dan baju yang mereka kenakan.

"Sehun! Lempar kemari!" teriak Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Didepannya ada Kai yang mencoba menghalangi. Sehun juga dihalangi oleh Chanyeol. Setelah merasa pas ia lemparkan bola itu lumayan keras, namun karena sedikit mengenai tangan Kai sehingga bola itu tak tepat mengarah pada tangan Luhan dan..

**BUGH!**

"awww! Shhh!" rintih Luhan sedikit membungkuk dan memegangi bahunya. Bola itu sukses mengenai tulang selangka nya. 3 orang itu langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun, wajahnya tak lagi datar justru menggambarkan kekhawatiran. Nada bicaranya juga beda dari biasanya, ia pegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"eum shh g-gwaenchana" ucap Luhan meyakinkan dengan senyumannya.

"aku akan membeli minuman, kalian disini saja. Ayo Kai" Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Sehun yang sadar segera melepaskan tangannya dan kembali memasang wajah datar. Dia duduk ditengah lapangan, kakinya ia luruskan dan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya dibelakang. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Matanya terpejam membiarkan keringat meluncur dari pelipis menuju lehernya. Ia buka matanya dan melirik Luhan dari ekor matanya saat mendengar ringisan tertahan dari namja cantik itu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menegakkan duduknya, dia bersila dan menatap Luhan. Perlahan dia ambil tangan mungil Luhan yang masih memegang bahunya. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"S-Sehun a-ada apa?" tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun tak menjawab, tangan Luhan ia lepaskan dan beralih pada kancing baju Luhan. Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya.

"a-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan Sehun?" Luhan sudah sangat gugup sekarang. Sehun menatapnya datar dan melepaskan dua kancing teratas kemeja Luhan. Kemudian sedikit menyibakkan kemeja itu. Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya takut dan sedikit mundur. Entah kenapa matanya mulai memanas dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"sakit" ucap Sehun sambil memegang bahu Luhan yang terlihat begitu merah.

"m-mwo?" Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap bingung dengan mata merahnya karena hampir saja dia menangis. Ia rasakan tangan dingin Sehun memegang bahunya.

"apa ini sakit. Terlihat sangat merah" ucap Sehun lagi walaupun nadanya sangat datar. Luhan segera menggeleng dan bernafas lega, dia berpikir Sehun akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Degub jantung Luhan masih begitu cepat.

"bohong. Obatilah setelah kau sampai rumah" lagi-lagi Sehun begitu datar dan dia kembali pada posisi awalnya lalu memejamkan mata. Luhan segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan menelan benda itu. Dengan cepat Luhan mengancingkan bajunya.

"apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya bagimu. Kenapa kau meminum obat penenang" Sehun masih memejamkan matanya.

"a-aku.. h-hanya teringat s-sesuatu" Sehun tak lagi membalas perkataan Luhan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tepi lapangan, mengambil bukunya dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk sendirian ditengah lapangan.

Chanyeol dan Kai datang membawa dua botol air mineral. Tapi mereka mengernyit bingung karena hanya ada Luhan disana. Dimana Sehun? Dan ada apa dengan Luhan? Sepertinya dia tengah melamun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Luhan berani bersumpah dan memaki namja tan yang tengah mengobati bahunya. Bagaimana dengan tak elitnya Kai mendorong bahu itu dengan alasan terkejut karena dibawahnya tiba-tiba ada hewan yang melintas. Rasanya sangat ngilu dan ingin patah saja. Apalagi bahunya tak lagi merah tapi membiru.<p>

"hehehe mianhe mianhe.." cengir Kai, Luhan bersiap memukul kepala anak itu.

"yak! Jangan memukul kepalaku! Chanyeol sudah sering memukulnya, bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba bodoh eoh!" protes Kai menahan tangan Luhan.

"memangnya kau pernah pintar?" ujar Luhan sarkastik.

"Apa kau bilang!" dengan sengaja Kai menekan luka itu.

"aww! Sialan! Mati kau Kim Jong In!" bentak Luhan keras, sedangkan Kai sudah melesat pergi dan menabrak Chanyeol yang kebetulan membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan tertawa keras karena Kai jatuh menindih Chanyeol. Sedangkan dua orang itu terdiam.

"apa kalian tengah melakukan adegan drama?" ucap Luhan melangkahi keduanya lalu menuruni tangga sambil merapikan bajunya.

"huwaaa! Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan!" sadar Kai, dia langsung berteriak dan berdiri menjauhi tubuh namja itu. Dia bergidik ngeri. Chanyeol memutar bolamata malas masih dalam posisi berbaringnya.

"bantu aku!" suruh Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, mau tak mau Kai membantu Chanyeol. Tapi..

**CHU~**

Kai terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit mengaga dan seakan pergerakannya membeku. C-Chanyeol mencium pipinya dengan sengaja. Ku ulangi **SENGAJA**. Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegap dan terkekeh melihat ekspresi namja tan itu. Dia menepuk pipi Kai dua kali dengan lebut dan pergi menyusul Luhan yang masih menuruni tangga. Chanyeol rangkul Luhan dan mengajaknya menonton tv.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! MATI KAU MALAM INI!"

Chanyeol terbahak mendengar penuturan Kai, suaranya menggema keseluruh sudut rumah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mengernyit bingung, namun ia gedikkan bahunya dan meneruskan acara menggonta-ganti channel tv.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Namja berkulit putih pucat ini memandang lurus melalui jendela didepannya. Dia berdiri disana, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambut dark brown nya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, tentang Luhan yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya sejak kecil. Berarti apa selama ini Luhan merasa sakit hati saat dia selalu bermesraan bersama Kyungsoo.

Mengingat Kyungsoo, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja mungil yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sehun berjalan perlahan kearah ranjang dan duduk dikursi yang ada disampingnya. Ia genggam tangan dingin milik Kyungsoo. Merapikan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

Merasakan sentuhan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerjab dan memandang Sehun.

"kau kenapa Hunie?" tanyanya serak khas suara orang bangun tidur.

"aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Sehun bertanya balik, masih merapikan surai hitam kekasihnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"aku tau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ada apa eum?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"aku hanya khawatir denganmu Kyung.. kata dokter jantungmu—"

"sshh tenanglah, aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk menemanimu.." potong Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum, yah tak mungkin kan kalau dia bilang yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah Luhan dan persahabatan mereka. Toh kan, tadi dokter yang merawat Kyungsoo sempat mengatakan padanya kalau kondisi jantung Kyungsoo mulai memburuk dan cara satu-satunya agar dia selamat adalah dengan transplantasi jantung. Dan itu berarti harus ada yang rela menyerahkan hidupnya demi Kyungsoo. Namja mungil ini memang memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya karena keturunan keluarga. Beban apalagi yang harus diterima Sehun saat ini?

"Kyung.. aku akan keluar sebentar, kau istirahatlah" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas. Sehun melangkah menuju pintu, tangannya sudah menggapai knop itu dan sedikit menghela nafas sebelum benar-benar keluar. Dia menutup pintu perlahan dari luar.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh dan tercekat melihat orang yang menyapanya. Perasaan was-was mulai menyelimutinya.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sehun langsung menariknya menjauh dari ruangan yang ada Kyungsoo didalamnya.

Sehun berhenti diloby rumah sakit. Ia tak mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Sampai akhirnya orang itu yang memulai duluan.

"Kau kenapa?"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapt 4 is Up!<strong>

**Makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah mau review epep ini.. /merasa punya semangat lagi/ /deep bow/ /kalian istimewa/**

**Makasih juga yang udah mau baca sampe sini..**

**Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.**

**Last, review pliss**

**Bow~**


	6. Chapter 5

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelumnya MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah setia ngereview epep ini ^.^**

**Salam sayang dari HunHanSooKaiChan buat kalian hehehe**

Gak mau banyak omong lagi.. langsung baca aja ya

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

_Sehun menoleh dan tercekat melihat orang yang menyapanya. Perasaan was-was mulai menyelimutinya._

"_kenapa kau ada disini? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sehun langsung menarik tangan orang itu menjauh dari ruangan yang ada Kyungsoo didalamnya._

_Sehun melepaskan tangan itu diloby rumah sakit. Sehun tak mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Sampai orang itu yang memulai duluan._

"_Kau kenapa?"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Kenapa kau ada dirumah sakit ini?" Sehun bertanya balik. Orang itu langsung terlihat salah tingkah, bolamatanya tak fokus memandang satu arah.. terus bergerak seperti mencari alasan.

"aku? A-ah.. aku pemeriksaan rutin" jawab orang itu sambil nyengir.

"pemeriksaan rutin? Kau punya penyakit" tatapan intimidasi dari seorang Oh Sehun membuat orang itu benar-benar tak berkutik.

"y-yak! B-bukan..bukan penyakit, eum k-kau tau tentang pencegahan kan? Nah a-aku mencegah sebelum mengobati.. iya hehehe" orang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sehun mengernyit bingung, jelas sekali berbohong karena gugup.

"lalu, k-kau sendiri? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" lanjutnya.

"saudaraku sakit" jawab Sehun singkat, sang penanya langsung membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o'.

"ya sudah! Aku pergi dulu, bye" orang itu melangkah pergi dan hilang dari pandangan Sehun. Dia bernafas lega, paling tidak dia tak menerima pertanyaan serta tatapan intimidasi dari namja pucat itu.

Sehun masih berpikir, namja seperti Kai peduli dengan masa depannya? Bahkan melakukan pengecekan rutin untuk pencegahan penyakit? Sungguh tanda tanya besar. Ia gedikkan bahunya dan memilih pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Namja berkulit putih pucat ini keluar dari sebuah toko bubble tea, ia sedot minuman itu sambil melangkah menuju taman yang tak jauh dari sana. Hari sudah siang dan minum bubble tea adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia edarkan pandangannya dan mendekat setelah menemukan satu bangku kosong dekat pohon besar.<p>

Ia duduk disana dengan damai, memang taman ini tak terlalu ramai namun hangat. Bubble tea kesukaannya ia letakkan disebelah kanan, tangannya beralih merogoh ponsel yang ada disakunya. Membuka galery foto dan melihat dirinya dengan kedua orang yang dulu ia sayangi berfoto dengan taman ini sebagai backgroundnya.

Foto pertama dimana dia, Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlihat begitu dekat. Saat itu Luhan ada ditengah-tengah, Luhan tersenyum bersama Kyungsoo sedangkan Sehun menatap sebal kearah Luhan.

Foto kedua saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berpose hampir mencium Luhan, Kyungsoo tentu mencium Luhan dengan sungguh-sungguh sedangkan Sehun? Dia hanya mendekatkan bibirnya saja.

Foto ketiga Kyungsoo ada ditengah, dan sama.. mereka berpose layaknya mencium orang. Sehun mengamati foto itu lagi dan baru sadar kalau ternyata hanya dia yang mencium Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan menatap keduanya sendu dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

Sehun kembali menggeser layar touchnya, foto terakhir.. karena setelah itu Luhan tak mau berfoto lagi entah mengapa.

Foto keempat saat giliran Sehun yang ada ditengah. Sehun merutuki dirinya, bagaimana dia tak pernah sadar kalau Luhan seperti ini? Difoto itu, dia dan Kyungsoo berciuman, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk. Awalnya memang Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama akan mencium Sehun, tapi saat kamera itu akan berkedip dengan cepat Sehun menoleh dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Luhan? Tentu dia langsung menunduk.

Kenapa selama ini yang ada dipandangannya hanya foto kebahagiaannya bersama Kyungsoo saja? Sehun terdiam, jadi karena ini Luhan tak mau foto bersama lagi, apalagi foto bertiga.. Luhan akan menolakkeras ajakan itu. Sehun rasakan seseorang duduk diujung kanan bangkunya (Sehun ada diujung kiri). Ia menoleh dan melihat orang itu tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sepertinya dia habis berlari.

Orang itu... Luhan?

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari tau apa keadaan disekitarnya aman. Saat menoleh kekiri dia langsung terperanjat bahkan berdiri dari duduknya. Luhan tak percaya kalau dihadapannya itu Sehun, tengah menatapnya datar.

"a-ahh.. a-aku akan pergi, p-permisi" Luhan membungkuk beberapa kali dan bersiap pergi. Namun sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"duduklah"

"n-ne?" Luhan memastikan apa pendengarannya tidak salah. Sehun langsung menarik tangan mungil itu untuk duduk ketempat semula. Luhan diam dan menurut, ia tundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan kembali bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun, kali ini namja putih pucat itu menyodorkan segelas bubble tea padanya. Luhan antara yakin dan tidak menerima pemberian itu.

"tidak ada racun didalamnya"

"e-eh.. b-bukan seperti itu" Luhan dengan cepat mengambil minuman itu karena merasa tak enak dengan Sehun. Bukannya diminum, justru Luhan menggenggamnya erat.

"tak beniat meminumnya" Sehun terus berbicara tanpa memandang Luhan, tak sopan kan? Ya itulah Sehun sekarang. Tanpa membalas perkataan Sehun, Luhan langsung meminum bubble tea itu secara beringas. Yah, dia tak enak dengan Sehun sekaligus membasahi kerongkongannya yang sudah kering kerontang. Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Luhan, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan namja cantik ini.

Saking menikmati minuman pemberian dari Sehun, Luhan tak sadar kalau Sehun mengamatinya sejak tadi. Ketika sayup-sayup suara menyapa pendengaran Luhan, namja cantik ini langsung tersedak. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan beranjak, Luhan berpikir harus lari kemana lagi. Lari? Yah.. Luhan lari dari kejaran Chanyeol dan Kai.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disamping bangku yang mereka duduki. Luhan terus menggenggam tangan itu, Sehun hanya diam.. sungguh dia merindukan genggaman ini. Ia lihat Luhan masih mengintip keberadaan dua orang yang mengejarnya.

"hhh~ akhirnya mereka pergi juga" desah Luhan lega.

**.**

**Srett! **(bgm gagal-,-)

**.**

Jantung Luhan hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendorongnya hingga punggung namja cantik ini membentur pohon dengan cukup keras.

"S-Sehun.." cicit Luhan. Ia tatap wajah namja itu namun segera menunduk lagi saat tau tatapan Sehun seakan bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"kenapa kau menarikku sembunyi, hanya kau yang mereka cari" ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan tak berani melakukan apapun, dia masih setia menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram baju bagian samping dengan kuat.

Kedua tangan Sehun berada disebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan, mengunci pergerakan namja cantik ini. Sehun tatap wajah itu, baru dia sadari kalau dilihat dari dekat Luhan ternyata sangat cantik. Tapi semakin lama Sehun mengamatinya, dia sadar kalau wajah Luhan errr sedikit pucat.

"mi-mianhe S-Sehun.. a-aku tidak akan m-me—" ucapan Luhan terhenti, dia mendongak dengan wajah terkejut karena Sehun meraba keningnya. Sehun sendiri tak tau apa yang tengah ia lakukan, tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri tanpa ia perintah.

"wajahmu pucat" ucap Sehun menatap lekat manik rusa itu membuat sang empunya kembali menunduk dalam.

"kau sakit" lagi, ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

"pulanglah" setelah mengatakan hal itu, namja pucat ini berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tertegun. Ada semburat merah tipis menjalari pipi Luhan. Setelah sadar Sehun pergi, Luhan mengikutinya. Tak berpikir apakah Sehun akan marah, berteriak atau memakinnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Sehun tau kalau Luhan terus mengikutinya karena langkah kaki mungil itu terdengar jelas dipendengarannya. Bahkan saat dia melewati perumahan pun Luhan masih mengikutinya. Jalan sekitar memang sepi mengingat para penghuninya yang sibuk bekerja dikantor maupun tempat yang ada dipusat kota. Ia lirik Luhan dari ekor matanya. Sebenarnya Luhan tak tau kemana arah Sehun pergi, dia terus berjalan dibelakang namja pucat itu.<p>

"kenapa mengikutiku" Sehun berhenti mendadak dan berbalik menatap Luhan. Luhan langsung terperanjat dan gugup bukan main.

"a-aku.."

"kau kusuruh pulang. Bukan mengikutiku" ujar Sehun datar, Luhan sebenarnya sangat tak menyukai nada bicara Sehun. Kemana Sehun yang dulu selalu bertengkar dengannya? Yang selalu menggodanya? Dan yang perhatian dengannya? Luhan, sadarlah.. bukankah Sehun masih perhatian denganmu? Dia menyuruhmu pulang saat melihat wajahmu yang pucat itu.

"mi-mianhe.." cicit Luhan kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sehun menatap punggung kecil Luhan, rasa rindu kembali menyelimutinya. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Luhan. Memeluk sahabat kecilnya, sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, yang memberikan apapun demi dirinya.. bahkan Luhan rela merasakan sakit hati demi melihatnya bahagia bersama Kyungsoo.

Perasaan bersalah itu membuat Sehun ingin bunuh diri. Satu tahun terus menyalahkan Luhan, tak mau mendengar penjelasan namja itu. Namja pucat ini menggeleng cepat, dia memilih berjalan berlawanan arah, tak memperdulikan tujuan awalnya. Namun semakin dia melangkah.. Luhan semakin memenuhi pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

'_Sehunie.. kau sangat tampan kalau seperti ini'_

'_kau tau, aku iri dengan Kyungsoo'_

'_hhh~ ya ya ya terserahmu saja Sehunie sahabatku yang paling jelek'_

'_kkkk~ Sehunie lihatlah! Aku begitu manis bukan saat mengenakan baju ini?'_

'_Sehunnie..'_

**.**

**.**

Semua ucapan Luhan itu terngiang dikepalanya. Sehun berhenti melangkah, tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia berbalik dan melihat Luhan sudah semakin jauh, entah mengapa matanya memanas. Segera dia berlari menyusul sahabat yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Luhan terus berjalan dan merutuki dirinya. Dia acak rambutnya frustasi, dia sangat merindukan Sehun.

**GREB!**

Langkah namja cantik ini terhenti, ia rasakan seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Tanpa berbalik Luhan tau siapa pelakunya karena dia sangat mengenal pelukan serta tangan kekar ini. Pelukan yang sangat dia rindukan. Ia rasakan bahunya yang digunakan sebagai tumpuan dagu orang itu mulai basah.

"S-sehun?" ucap Luhan ragu. Saat akan berbalik justru pelukan itu semakin erat. Perlahan tangan mungil ini mendekap tangan kekar yang melingkari perutnya. Ia usap perlahan memberikan ketenangan walaupun dia sendiri tak merasa tenang.

"mianhe Luhan.. mianhe" lirih Sehun, nada bicaranya membuat Luhan merasa sakit. Sungguh namja cantik ini tak ingin kalau Sehun berbicara dengan nada dimana tersirat banyak luka dan sakit yang mendalam.

"sshh uljima Sehunie.." tenang Luhan, ia perlahan berbalik. Ia tatap wajah yang biasanya selalu dingin kini basah karena air mata, manik yang selalu tajam kini redup dan penuh penyesalan.

"Sehunie.." ia usap pipi namja itu. Dia tersenyum dan segera memeluk Sehun erat, begitupun Sehun.

"mianhe Luhan" selalu itu yang diucapkan Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"tidak Sehun, aku yang minta maaf. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik, maafkan aku" ucap Luhan, dia ikut menangis. Perasaan yang selama ini membuatnya sesak seakan menguap sudah.

"Lu.." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, ia tangkup wajah Luhan dan menyatukan kening keduanya. Ia tatap manik rusa itu dalam dengan lembut. Luhan menyukainya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan menutup kedua matanya, Sehun mulai mendekat dan menipiskan jarak diantara keduanya. Hingga Luhan rasakan benda kenyal nan basah itu menyentuh bibirnya. Manis. Hanya mengecup tanpa ada lumatan. Luhan membuka kedua matanya saat Sehun menyelesaikan kecupan itu. Sehun tersenyum sangat manis, ia tarik lagi tubuh Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Begitupun dengan Luhan yang memperdalam kepalanya dalam dada bidang milik Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Dua orang ini masih merasa begitu canggung bahkan sangat canggung, dalam perjalanan pulang pun masih seperti tadi. Sehun ada didepan sedangkan Luhan beberapa langkah dibelakang. Suasana ini terbentuk setelah keduanya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, terlebih ketika keduanya mengingat ciuman itu. Dan tanpa banyak kata, Sehun langsung berjalan mendahului Luhan, namja cantik ini hanya bisa senyum-senyum dan memegangi bibirnya, dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.<p>

"Lu, cepatlah saat berjalan" ucap Sehun datar dan juga wajahnya yang tak beda dengan nada bicara itu. Itu hanya alibi namja pucat ini untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dia berbalik menunggu Luhan. Luhan langsung mendongak dan melepaskan jari jemarinya dari bibir.. sungguh dia sangat malu.

"eum.." hanya itu yang dilakukan Luhan sebagai jawaban, dia berlari kecil menyeimbangi Sehun yang sudah kembali melangkah. Luhan terus menunduk, ia jaga jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun. Terus menunduk itulah yang dilakukan Luhan.

"jangan menunduk saat berjalan" Sehun mengucapkan hal itu tanpa memandang Luhan. Luhan segera mendongak, kedua tangannya tak bisa diam.. saling memainkan baju bagian samping bahkan sampai keluar keringat dingin dari telapak tangannya.

Semua aliran darah nanja cantik ini seolah berhenti, dingin namun hangat itulah yang dia rasakan saat salah satu tangan Sehun menarik dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Tangan yang sejak tadi terselip dikantung celana kini saling bertaut dengan tangannya.

"jangan terlalu jauh" Sehun tak tau harus mengatakan hal apa, dia bersumpah ingin memotong tangannya sendiri karena dengan seenak hati bergerak tanpa perintahnya. Luhan menunduk lagi.

"sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menunduk saat berjalan, kau ingin menabrak?!" mendengar hal itu langsung membuat Luhan mendongak dan menatap lurus, Sehun menoleh sebentar kemudian menatap kedepan juga.. senyuman tipis tercetak disudut bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun berhenti melangkah, ia berdiri menghadap Luhan.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Menggemaskan. Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi namja itu, tapi ingat apa yang membuatnya berhenti segera dia menggeleng.

"kau sakit?" Luhan menggeleng walau dia sekarang tak fokus pada manik mata Sehun yang tiba-tiba menajam. Namun dia kembali fokus saat kedua tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"tanganmu bahkan sedingin ini, kau benar baik-baik saja?" ohh kenapa Luhan justru merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya.. kenapa Sehun terlihat sangat memperhatikannya?

"wajahmu juga semakin pucat.. kenapa ada keringat dingin disini" Sehun menyeka keringat dingin dipelipis Luhan yang bahkan namja cantik ini tak tau kapan cairan itu ada disana.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa.. s-sungguh" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan. Tapi Sehun bukan anak kecil yang mudah dibodohi tapi bodohnya dia keanapa baru sadar kalau Luhan sakit.

"cepat naik" titah Sehun, dia jongkok dihadapan Luhan menawarkan punggungnya.

"a-aku baik-baik saja Sehunie.." Luhan masih mencoba menolak tawaran Sehun.

"kubilang naik sekarang juga" namja cantik ini tak bisa menolak lagi karena Sehun menggunakan nada dingin dan tajamnya. Sehun mulai melangkah dengan menahan berat badan Luhan, sesekali membenarkan posisi namja itu agar merasa nyaman. Luhan juga mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu kentara menyapa penciumannya.

"eungh" Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dalam gendongan itu, ia tenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Sehun membuat sang empunya merasa ada jutaan volt listrik yang menyengatnya.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat merasakan kulit pipi Luhan yang sangat dingin menempel pada lehernya. Luhan tak menjawab, dia semakin mengetatkan kalungan tangannya bahkan tangannya mencengkram kaus Sehun bagian depan seolah mengalihkan sesuatu yang ia rasakan.

Sehun terkejut karena bahunya basah, apa Luhan menangis?

"Lu?"

"nghh hiks sakit Sehunie.." rintih Luhan, Sehun tentu membulatkan matanya.. dia kelabakan sendiri. Bahkan dia sempat merutuk kenapa meninggalkan motornya dirumah sakit, untung saja rumah Luhan tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dengan cepat Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>"astaga Luhan!" itulah yang pertama kali Sehun dapatkan saat pintu rumah itu terbuka. Chanyeol segera mengambil alih tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya seperti koala. Ia bawa Luhan yang masih mengerang sakit kekamarnya.<p>

"sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana tapi kau justru kabur dariku dan Kai, ck!" decak Chanyeol ditengah langkahnya.

"apa kau yang membuat Luhan seperti ini" Kai yang biasanya tak pernah berbicara dingin pun sekarang sangat dingin pada Sehun. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, ia malas kalau harus mengurusi masalah seperti ini.

"lebih baik urusi anak itu dan jangan repotkan orang lain" lagi-lagi kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, ia berbalik namun berhenti karena teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil nama Luhan. Sehun menoleh kebelakang, betapa terkejutnya dia saat Luhan menatapnya sendu sambil menyender pada sofa. Dia kembali berbalik menghadap Kai. Perlahan Luhan mendekat kearah pintu.

"apa aku merepotkanmu Sehunie? Maaf. Tapi terimakasih" Luhan tersenyum namun terlihat seperti ringisan. Sebenarnya dia tadi sudah hampir dibawa kekamar oleh Chanyeol, tapi Luhan langsung memaksa turun dan kembali kearah pintu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi justu kata itu yang didengarnya.

"ayo Kai masuk, sekali lagi terimakasih Sehunie, maaf merepotkanmu" Luhan membungkuk dan menarik Kai yang berdiri disampingnya kemudian menutup pintu. Sehun menatap pintu itu bodoh, ia usap wajahnya kasar. Saat akan mengetuk pintu, ponselnya berbunyi. Raut khawatir jelas kentara diwajah dinginnya, segera Sehun berlari pergi secepat yang dia bisa.

Didalam rumah Luhan masih menggandeng tangan Kai sambil menunduk.

"Luhan, kau tak apa-apakan?" tanya Kai memperhatikan Luhan yang terus menunduk, Chanyeol menatap dari posisi berdirinya didekat sofa.

**BRUKK!**

"Luhan!"

"hiks.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>-,- sebel masa.. entah kenapa lah kok aneh?/ PLAKK!**

**Hhh~ /hela napas/ gimana? Mengecewakan yah? Udah biasa kok :3**

**Aku mau teriak dulu boleh? /silahkan/**

**TERIMAKASIH TERIMAKASIH bagi yang udah baca sampai sini.. apalagi SPECIAL THANKS buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview.. aaaa! ;A; gak tau harus ngucapin makasih seberapa banyak lagi /macam dapet penghargaan Melon Music Award aja/ hehehe**

**Dan untuk yang pernah review 'keep writing dan saranghaja' oke waktu itu aku langsung tampang mukanya Kyungsoo O.O tapi terimakasih kawan, dikau telah menjadi salah satu penyemangat buat lanjutin epep ini /eakk/ kkk~ dan juga yang sampe ngumpet-ngumpet pake ponsel mama nya.. duh kawan, dikau membuatku terharu.. begitu kerasnya perjuanganmu, kurelakan salah satu cast disini kau bawa pulang xD.. dan buat reader's yg lain TERIMAKASIH, maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu..**

**Last, review pliss.. kritik dan sarannya ditunggu^^  
><strong>

**Oke.. sekian dari saya**

**Deep Bow~**


	7. Chapter 6

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelumnya MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah setia ngereview epep ini ^.^**

**Salam sayang dari HunHanSooKaiChan buat kalian hehehe**

Gak mau banyak omong lagi.. langsung baca aja..

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"_ayo Kai masuk, sekali lagi terimakasih Sehunie, maaf merepotkanmu" Luhan membungkuk dan menarik Kai yang berdiri disampingnya kemudian menutup pintu. Sehun menatap pintu itu bodoh, ia usap wajahnya kasar. Saat akan mengetuk pintu, ponselnya berbunyi. Raut khawatir jelas kentara diwajah dinginnya, segera Sehun berlari pergi secepat yang dia bisa._

_Didalam rumah Luhan masih menggandeng tangan Kai sambil menunduk._

"_Luhan, kau tak apa-apakan?" tanya Kai memperhatikan Luhan yang terus menunduk, Chanyeol menatap dari posisi berdirinya didekat sofa._

_**BRUKK!**_

"_Luhan!"_

"_hiks.."_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Kai langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan yang jatuh terduduk.<p>

"sshh uljima.." Kai memeluk Luhan, ia tau apa yang terjadi.

Kenapa bisa? Karena sebenarnya Kai dan Chanyeol sempat mengikuti Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

"Aishh! Kemana Luhan itu! ck!" decak namja tan kesal, ia acak rambutnya dan mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru gedung ini. Akhirnya ia putuskan naik lift dan mencarinya dilantai dua.

"yoboseyo Yeol.. dilantai tiga dia juga tak ada. Aku akan kelantai dua. Iya ish kau juga cari dengan benar, tau sendiri kondisinya sejak semalam tak membaik" gerutu Kai pada Chanyeol melalui telepon, setelahnya Kai memasukkan ponsel itu kesaku dan bertepatan lift yang terbuka.

Kai terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, bau khas gedung itu selalu ada setiap ia melangkah. Yahh Kai ada dirumah sakit, apalagi sekarang Luhan pakai acara kabur darinya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Sehun?" ucapnya saat melihat punggung namja yang baru saja menutup salah satu pintu.

Sehun menoleh dan tercekat melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kai lagi. Sehun langsung menariknya menjauh.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Kai diloby rumah sakit. Sehun tak mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Sampai Kai yang memulai duluan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ada dirumah sakit ini?" Sehun bertanya balik. Kai langsung terlihat salah tingkah, bolamatanya tak fokus memandang satu arah.. terus bergerak seperti mencari alasan.

"aku? A-ah.. aku pemeriksaan rutin" jawab namja tan ini sambil nyengir.

"pemeriksaan rutin? Kau punya penyakit" tatapan intimidasi dari seorang Oh Sehun membuatnya benar-benar tak berkutik.

"y-yak! B-bukan..bukan penyakit, eum k-kau tau tentang pencegahan kan? Nah a-aku mencegah sebelum mengobati.. iya hehehe" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sehun mengernyit bingung, jelas sekali berbohong karena gugup.

"lalu, k-kau sendiri? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" lanjutnya.

"saudaraku sakit" jawab Sehun singkat, Kai langsung membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o'.

"ya sudah! Aku pergi dulu, bye" Kai melangkah pergi dan hilang dari pandangan Sehun. Dia bernafas lega, paling tidak dia tak menerima pertanyaan serta tatapan intimidasi dari namja pucat itu.

**PUK**

"astaga!" Kai terperanjat dan berbalik dengan cepat. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu'bodoh' saat melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Kai.

"kukira kau Sehun! Ish" gerutu Kai, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"aku tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dilantai dua, saat aku bertanya kenapa dia ada disini aku justru dibawa keloby" jelas Kai mengerti maksud tatapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol

"sepertinya tidak ada, lantai tiga dan dua tidak ada batang hidungnya sama sekali"

"yasudah kita cari ketempat lain.. eh tunggu bukankah itu Luhan?" Chanyeol memicingkan mata pada sosok yang berlari agak jauh dari Rumah Sakit.

"LUHAN!" teriak keduanya, namun namja cantik iu terus berlari.

"cepat kejar, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Seharusnya dia dirawat sekarang" Kai dan Chanyeol segera mengejar Luhan yang terus berlari itu.

Mereka sempat kehilangan jejak Luhan. Kali ini ada ditaman, terus mengedarkan pandangannya. ChanKai terus meneriakkan nama Luhan sampai akhirnya Chanyeol lihat namja cantik itu menyeret seseorang untuk sembunyi dekat pohon.

"tunggu Yeol, biarkan Luhan" Kai membisikkan kata itu saat mereka berlari menghampiri tempat Luhan duduk tadi. Chanyeol protes tapi Kai bilang mungkin dengan ini Luhan bisa berbaikan dengan Sehun. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah namun dengan satu syarat, mereka harus mengikuti HunHan sampai Chanyeol yakin kalau Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Kai setuju dan acara menjadi 'stalker dadakan' itu berakhir saat Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Kai menarik paksa Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan dua orang itu.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

"sudahlah Lu, untuk apa kau menangisi orang itu. Bahkan dia tak mengatakan apapun untuk minta maaf padamu kan" entah kenapa Chanyeol menjadi pemarah seperti saat ini. Luhan tak menjawab, dia masih dalam pelukan Kai.

"dia menciummu lalu mengantarmu tapi dia bilang kau merepotkan? Hhh~ dia sangat lucu" ujar Chanyeol sarkastik. Luhan semakin terisak.

"Chanyeol, jangan salahkan Luhan" Kai membela namja cantik ini.

"apa? tapi itu kenyataannya kan? Bukankah hanya orang bodoh yang rela menerima perlakuan seperti itu padahal sudah dibuat menderita selama satu tahun?!"

"Chanyeol! kenapa kau jadi marah-marah seperti ini?! Aku tau kau khawatir dengan Luhan, tapi jangan pojokkan dia seperti ini!"

uh-oh lihatlah.. Chanyeol bagaikan seorang ayah yang begitu overprotektif pada putrinya sedangkan Kai layaknya ibu yang terus membela anaknya yang baru saja merasakan apa itu cinta? Bukankah mereka cocok sebagai keluarga?

"cukup" lirih Luhan, dia berdiri dibantu Kai. Ia tatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"aku tau aku bodoh. Aku memang tak bisa membenci Sehun apalagi meninggalkannya.. dia sahabatku sejak kecil, dan.. dan aku menintainya. Sampai kapanpun perasaan itu tak akan pernah berubah, aku sama sekali tak masalah menderita seperti ini. Sehun.. dia.. dia seperti jiwaku. Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti?!" Luhan masih menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol walau airmatanya terus mengalir.

"Lu.." Chanyeol seakan sadar, dia mendekat kearah Luhan. "a-aku tak bermaksud, aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Sekarang, kita kembali kerumah sakit eum?" bujuknya.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau—AKH!" Luhan langsung ambruk dengan tangan mencengkram perutnya kuat-kuat. Kai menggendong Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol berlari keluar kearah mobil.

"uhuk!" Luhan terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Kai tercekat.

"Chanyeol cepat!" teriak Kai, Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil. Mereka langsung kerumah sakit.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun masuk keruangan itu dengan nafas tersengal, sebenarnya yang menelponnya tadi pihak rumah sakit dan mereka bilang kalau Kyungsoo keadaanya memburuk. Tapi apa yang dia lihat sekarang? Namja bermata bulat itu tengah bercanda dengan suster yang biasa merawatnya, bahkan Kyungsoo terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kyungsoo.." merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Suster disampingnya langsung beranjak dan sedikit membungkuk saat Sehun melewatinya. Sehun masih memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, ia tatap—apa-apaan ini?—pada namja manis itu.

"hehehe, pasti kau sangat khawatir ya? mianhe.. sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, dan yang menghubungimu tadi suster Jung. Habis aku bosan, aku tidak ada teman apalagi kau—"

"apa kau bodoh! apa-apaan kau melakukan hal seperti itu!" sontak bentakan itu menghentikan ocehan Kyungsoo, wajahnya terlihat begitu terkejut. Baru kali ini Sehun membentaknya.

"m-mianhe Hunie.." cicit Kyungsoo, dia menunduk tak berani menatap manik tajam milik kekasihnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, perlahan dia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"maaf aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" ucapnya seraya mengusap surai lembut itu sayang. Kyungsoo mendongak kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku yang keterlaluan"

"baiklah, kali ini kau memang keterlaluan. Lalu setelah aku ada disini, apa yang kau inginkan eum?" Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang menghadap Kyungsoo.

"aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku.. kemana saja kau seharian ini? Hilang dipagi hari dan kembali saat sore, padahal sekolah sedang libur" omel Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tirus itu.

"aku menemui seseorang, yakin hanya ingin menemanimu? Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman rumah sakit? Kau bisa bertemu anak-anak lagi disana" tawar Sehun. Mata bulat milik Kyungsoo berbinar seketika, membuat Sehun terkekeh. Ya, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak-anak.. karena hanya anak-anak yang menemaninya selama ini selain suster maupun dokter disana.

Sehun terus merangkul bahu sempit milik Kyungsoo, mereka melewati bagian depan rumah sakit untuk sampai ketaman. Taman ada diseblah kanan dan kiri gedung itu. Disana sudah ada beberapa anak—pasien dirumah sakit ini juga—sedang bergurau dan duduk melingkar dibawah pohon. Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menghampiri mereka, Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Respon anak-anak itu juga luar biasa, mereka langsung memekik senang dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa dan melambai kearah Sehun yang masih berdiri diam.

"bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepala salah satu anak. Kepala anak itu tak lagi ditumbuhi rambut karena efek dari penyakit yang dia derita.

"baik hyung, oh iya Sehun hyung.." anak itu beralih pada sosok namja pucat ini. Sehun baru saja medaratkan pantatnya direrumputan kemudian menatapnya.

"kapan Sehun hyung akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan polosnya. Sehun tertegun.

"kalian saling mencintaikan?" lagi, Sehun hanya terdiam.

"aish anak kecil mana tau tentang cinta? Ada-ada saja, ayo kita bermain saja" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan anak kecil disampingnya. Mereka mulai bermain tebak-tebakkan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tatapannya terpaku pada mobil yang tak asing baginya memasuki area rumah sakit. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak benda mati itu sampai berhenti tepat didepan rumah sakit. Belum sempat dia melihat siapa orang yang akan keluar, sebuah tangan mungil menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata anak pemilik tangan itu mengajaknya ikut bermain.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>"Dokter! Suster!" teriak Kai panik, Luhan ada digendongan Chanyeol dengan keadaan lemas tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa suster yang kebetulan berjaga segera menolong dan menyuruh Chanyeol meletakkannya diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Alat pernafasan langsung dipasang menutupi hidung mungil milik Luhan. Entah kemana mereka akan membawa namja cantik ini, mereka terus mengikuti saat suster membawa Luhan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Sampai akhirnya ChanKai berhenti didepan ruangan ICU.<p>

Chanyeol duduk dikursi tunggu, ia sangga kepalanya frustasi menggunakan kedua tangan sedangkan Kai masih mondar mandir didepan pintu ICU. Sebenarnya mereka juga terkejut karena kejadian ini begitu mendadak, rasanya baru semalam mereka melihat Luhan mengerang kesakitan dikamar mandi. Kemudian membawanya kesini, lalu Luhan kabur dan sekarang kesini lagi dengan keadaan yang mungkin lebih parah.

**..**

**..**

**Flashback on**

Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk berdua didepan tv, Chanyeol terbahak karena mendengar teriakan Kai yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Luhan memilih menggonta-ganti channel tv. Suara derap langkah terdengar menuruni tangga dengan aura gelap dibelakang punggung orang itu.

"yak! Kai, hentikan!" Chanyeol berusaha menutupi tubuhnya karena Kai memukulnya dengan brutal. Yah walaupun memukul dengan bantal sofa tapi kalau menggunakan kekuatan penuh(?) tetap saja sakit bukan?

"rasakan ini! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku!" Kai semakin brutal saja melayangkan pukulan bantalnya.

"hahaha.. hanya dipipi Kai, kita ini kan teman.. yak! Sakit Kai!" Chanyeol masih saja menggoda namja tan ini padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau Kai dalam keadaan emosi dan alhasil mereka bergelung diatas karpet. Kai ada diatas dengan tangan berusaha mencekik leher Chanyeol.

Luhan memutar bolamata jengah melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu, sungguh kekanakan ck! Mata rusa itu masih fokus melihat kelayar datar didepannya.

"hey! Kalian itu mau berkelahi atau berlovey dovey didepanku?! Ck! menyebalkan" decak Luhan karena ChanKai justru seperti tengah berpelukan saat ini. Merasa tak digubris akhirnya Luhan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada tv.

"ugh" tiba-tiba saja Luhan meringis dan mencengkram perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Ia coba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan menggonta-ganti channel tv lagi namun sia-sia. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi dan Luhan langsung berlari kekamar mandi saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari perutnya. ChanKai masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

"hoekk!" mata rusa itu terpejam saat ia muntah diwastafel, ketika perlahan membuka matanya membulat. Langsung saja dia bersihkan mulutnya dan juga wastafel itu. Tubuhnya lemas dan dingin.

"K-Kai.. Chanyeol.." Luhan berteriak sebisanya, tenaga yang ia miliki entah menguar kemana.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Kai berhenti berkelahi saat menyadari kalau Luhan tak lagi ada disofa.

"kemana Luhan?" tanya Kai mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru rumah kemudian beralih lagi pada wajah Chanyeol yang masih setia berada dibawahnya. Chanyeol memiringkan badannya membuat Kai beralih dan berdiri.

"Luhan?" panggil Chanyeol.

"K-Kai.. Chanyeol.." mendengar panggilan Luhan, dua orang ini segera mencari kesumber suara.

"Luhan!" mereka menghampiri tubuh mungil namja cantik ini yang meringkuk dilantai dingin kamar mandi. Luhan masih mencengkram perutnya, terasa begitu menyiksa.

Tanpa berpikir banyak, mereka langsung membawa Luhan kerumah sakit.

Luhan masih tertidur akibat pengaruh obat. Chanyeol berdiri dalam diam, Kai juga menatap kosong kearah ranjang itu. Setelah dokter memberikan penjelasan diruangannya, mereka tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sirosis Hati.. hal itu cukup membuat mulut keduanya terbungkam.

"dari pengecekan yang dilakukan, dugaan sementara pasien bernama Luhan mengalami sirosis hati.. mungkin dia mengalami keracunan obat dan penggunaan obat yang berlebihan, mengingat apa yang kalian ceritakan kalau Luhan selalu mengkonsumsi obat penenang dan obat tidur hampir setiap hari bahkan kalian tak tau itu sesuai petunjuk dokter atau tidak.. terlebih sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun.. kemungkinan hatinya mengalami kerusakan. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap besok, takutnya kalau ginjal juga terkena dari pengaruh obat-obatan itu"

Chanyeol masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakan dokter muda bernama Lee Donghae itu. Ia tolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kai tidur dalam posisi duduk disofa ruangan itu, sedangkan dia terus menjaga Luhan.

Skip

Saat pagi menyapa, Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan kalau Luhan perlu dirawat dan melakukan pemeriksaan. Tapi Luhan tak mau dan merengek pulang. Bahkan ini sudah tiga jam Luhan terus merengek pada Chanyeol maupun Kai.

Karena tak mendapat apa yang dia mau, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan kabur dari rumah sakit. Dan juga kabur dari ChanKai saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Mereka mencoba mengejar Luhan yang terus berlari dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Dan kejar-kejaran berlanjut sampai Luhan bertemu Sehun, ChanKai menjadi stalker dadakan, Chanyeol mendadak marah-marah dan berakhir pada rumah sakit ini lagi.

**Flashback off**

**..**

**..**

Chanyeol langsung berdiri saat pintu itu terbuka, Kai juga berhenti mondar mandir.

"bagaimana keadaan Luhan dok?" tanya Kai yang jaraknya ada didekat dokter muda itu lagi. Dokter tersenyum.

"ini sudah biasa, mungkin kalian akan melihat hal seperti itu saat penyakitnya kambuh. Dia akan segera dipindahkan diruang rawat biasa, sebenarnya Luhan harus dirawat inap selama beberapa hari tapi mengingat dia pernah kabur sepertinya kalian harus membujuk. Dan juga kalau bisa hentikan pemakaian obat-obat yang kita bicarakan kemarin, takutnya akan memperparah hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah parah. Dan juga ginjal yang mulai tak berfungsi normal"

"tapi Luhan memiliki trauma dan dia harus meminum obat itu agar bisa tenang dan tidur saat malam, dok" jelas Kai lagi, Chanyeol memilih diam.

"tenang, kami akan memberikan obat pengganti yang dosisnya cocok untuk keadaan Luhan saat ini. Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja saya atau suster jaga. Oh iya, tidurlah.. sepertinya kau terlihat lelah, tak baik kalau memaksakan diri" dokter Lee menepuk pundak Chanyeol. ChanKai membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum dokter itu berlalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>

Chanyeol bersumpah ingin membunuh rusa yang kini duduk diam dibangku belakang. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah membuat keributan dirumah sakit dengan berteriak memaksa pulang, Kai mencoba membujuk sampai akhirnya ChanKai menyerah. Lalu setelahnya rusa itu justru ingin sekolah padahal mereka menyuruhnya istirahat dirumah. Hhhh~tapi apa boleh buat, Luhan sangat keras kepala.

"Lu, makanlah.. aku membuatnya saat kau mandi tadi" ujar Kai menyodorkan kotak bekal pada Luhan dari bangku depan.

"aku tak nafsu makan Kai~" balas Luhan malas, dia lebih memilih melihat pemandangan luar melalui jendela.

"memilih makan lalu minum obat atau kami mengantarmu pulang bahkan kembali kerumah sakit" ancam Kai

"aish! iya-iya baik!" Luhan merebut kotak bekal itu dengan tatapan sengit. Secepatnya ia memasukkan makanan itu sampai mulutnya penuh. Kai terkikik geli melihat mulut namja cantik yang menggembung.

"makanlah pelan-pelan Lu" akhirnya Chanyeol angkat bicara juga setelah memilih diam sejak dirumah sakit kemarin.

"mphkau moaumbicaumra jomphuga.."

"telan dulu makananmu, kalau tersedak tau ra—"

"uhuk!" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan sudah keburu tersedak. Segera Chanyeol menyodorkan minuman kearah Luhan menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"ahh~" desah Luhan lega. Ia letakkan botol itu disampingnya, ia lanjutkan makannya namun sedikit-sedikit.

"kukira kau akan berubah dingin seperti Sehun" ujar Luhan menatap Chanyeol, mulutnya sedikit mengerucut karena dia masih mengunyah makanan. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"sejak aku sadar kau tak membuka mulutmu itu.. kukira kau akan irit bicara. Eh tapi tidak mungkin, kau kan sangat cerewet" cibir Luhan. Hey rusa, ingatlah kalau kau ini sedang sakit, ck!

"yak! Aku cerewet karena khawatir denganmu, dasar rusa!" balas Chanyeol

"sudahlah jangan terlalu khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Kai terus tertawa sedangkan Luhan cemberut karena berhasil dikerjai oleh dua teman 'sialan' nya. Mereka masih menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan Luhan tenggelam dalam rangkulan Kai dan Chanyeol. Tak sadar akan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"eoh, Sehunie.." ujar Luhan ceria.

Baik Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Sehun bingung karena Luhan memanggilnya seperti itu, apa namja cantik ini tak marah karena kejadian kemarin? Kenapa Luhan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Sedangkan ChanKai bingung karena Sehun sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelas XII-1 yang jelas-jelas kalau itu bukan kelas namja datar itu melainkan kelas mereka.

"Kau, mau apa kemari" ucap Chanyeol dingin, Sehun memandangnya datar. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Luhan yang masih menatap ketiga orang itu.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Namun tangannya juga ditahan oleh Kai.

"mau kau bawa kemana Luhan" Kai tak kalah dingin dengan nada bicara Chanyeol.

Oh sungguh Luhan sangat bingung, kenapa disekitarnya mendadak seperti es?

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan, Kai masih terus mencengkram tangan putih yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Namun Sehun kembali menggandeng Luhan menggunakan tangan satunya. Ia bawa pergi Luhan setelah menghempaskan kasar genggaman Kai.

"yak! Albino! Kau bawa kemana Luhan!" teriakan Kai menggema dikoridor sekolah.

Sehun tak menggubris, dia masih menarik Luhan pergi menjauh. Namja cantik ini sempat menoleh kearah dua temannya yang terus berdiri didepan pintu dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk, dia akan baik-baik saja. Setelahnya Luhan mengikuti kemana Sehun akan membawanya.

"S-Sehuni.. k-kita akan kemana?" Luhan memberanikan diri mengatakan hal itu. Mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh Chanyeol maupun Kai karena mereka sudah hilang dibelokan koridor.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kerah Luhan, bisik-bisik para murid yang berlalu lalang menyapa pendengaran mereka. Seperti

**.**

**.**

'_apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan?'_

'_mereka akan perang'_

'_kasihan Luhan, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba jahat seperti itu'_

'_apa kau tak tau, Sehun berubah semenjak kematian Kyungsoo. Dan kudengar Luhan lah penyebabnya'_

'_jangan bicara sembarangan, bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi penyebab kematian sahabatnya sendiri'_

**.**

**.**

Bisik-bisik itu membuat Luhan menunduk, memang ada beberapa orang yang merasa kasihan dengannya. Namun ada beberapa juga yang masih menganggapnya sebagai penyebab 'kematian' Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap tajam kearah murid-murid itu membuat mereka bungkam dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan dirinya bersama Luhan.

Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan yang menunduk.

"Lu.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa Holaaa yuhuuuu anak stress/ doh ini tuh ya update tapi tengah malem :3**

**Gak bisa banyak cuap-cuap /udah ngantuk/**

**Makasih buat review teman-teman.. maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu (lagi).. tapi udah aku baca semua kok **

**Okelah.. paiii~**

**Deep bow~**


	8. Chapter 7

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelumnya MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah setia ngereview epep ini ^.^**

**Salam sayang dari HunHanSooKaiChan buat kalian hehehe**

**Dan maaf buat update yang telat ini huhuhu ): sebagai gantinya aku kasih deh cerita yang agak panjangan.. agak loh ya :3**

Gak mau banyak omong lagi.. langsung baca aja deh..

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

'_apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan?'_

'_mereka akan perang'_

'_kasihan Luhan, kenapa Sehun tia-tiba jahat seperti itu'_

'_apa kau tak tau, Sehun berubah semenjak kematian Kyungsoo. Dan kudengar Luhan lah penyebabnya'_

'_jangan bicara sembarangan, bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi penyebab kematian sahabatnya sendiri'_

_Bisik-bisik itu membuat Luhan menunduk, memang ada beberapa orang yang merasa kasihan dengannya. Namun ada beberapa juga yang masih menganggapnya sebagai penyebab 'kematian' Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap tajam kearah murid-murid itu membuat mereka bungkam dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan dirinya bersama Luhan._

_Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan yang menunduk._

"_Lu.."_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Lu.." Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"ne?"

"apa kemarin kau baik-baik saja?" oh ada apa denganmu tuan Oh.. apa ada petir dipagi hari seperti ini? Atau kau baru saja terkena badai?

"eum.." Luhan mengangguk sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun bersumpah ingin mencubit anak dihadapannya.

"tapi kemarin saat aku mengantarmu pulang, kau merintih kesakitan. Lalu kau kemarin pucat bahkan saat berdiri kau menyender pada sofa, Kurasa kau tak baik-baik saja" ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan menampakkan wajah O.O nya.

"hey kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan.

"k-kau Oh Sehun kan?" tanya Luhan tak percaya, seketika wajah namja yang tadinya ada sedikit ekspresi berubah datar dan menatap malas kearah Luhan.

"Tentu aku Oh Sehun, memangnya si—" Sehun tertegun, ia rasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir kalau penyakit jantung milik Kyungsoo sudah menular padanya-_- Sejak kapan penyakit jantung menular tuan Oh? Ck!-_-

"aku sangat senang Sehun sungguh, kau kembali seperti dulu.. terimakasih" ujar Luhan masih memeluk Sehun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur. Beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka heran. Mau tak mau tangan namja pucat ini mulai terulur dan menepuk punggung Luhan.

"baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap wajah Luhan dalam diam, jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan.

"pertama.. masalah kemarin tak usah kau pikirkan dan aku baik-baik saja, sungguh" Luhan memperlihatkan senyuman termanis miliknya. Sehun terus terpaku pada senyum itu, terlebih mata rusa milik Luhan juga seakan ikut tersenyum.

Mereka tak sadar dua—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya tiga—orang terus memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"kurasa mereka mulai berbaikan" ujar namja dengan kulit tan nya. Dibelakangnya berdiri namja bertubuh jangkung yang terkenal dengan senyum bodohnya.

"kuharap Sehun tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi, atau aku akan memenggal kepalanya" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya lalu pergi kekelas. Tentu Kai hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Masih ada seorang lagi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, namun dia bersembunyi dibalik gedung kosong—sepertinya gudang—dibagian samping sekolah. Orang itu tersenyum namun entah mengapa merasa sakit pada dadanya. Melihat Luhan bisa memeluk Sehun seperti dulu adalah keinginannya namun kenapa ada perasaan cemburu yang menyelimutinya. Perlahan dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan lemas.

Kai yang akan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol sempat melihat bayangan Kyungsoo didekat gudang. Ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya tapi Kyungsoo masih ada disana. Kai ikuti arah pandang mata bulat itu dan tertuju pada Luhan yang kini tengah menyeret Sehun entah kemana. Tatapan seperti senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu dimata bulat itu. Kai putuskan mengikuti kemana langkah sosok yang ia yakini bayangan atau arwah Kyungsoo pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyungsoo Side<strong>

Namja bermata bulat ini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit, beberapa suster ada yang menyapanya. Kyungsoo tidak berjalan menggunakan jalanan umum karena ia masih ingat tentang beritanya yang telah mati. Jadi dia tak mau menakuti orang lain dan membuat Sehun marah padanya.

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan pergi kesekolah Luhan dan Sehun. Mungkin hanya sekedar melihat wajah cantik sahabat yang paling ia rindukan, tak apalah kalau dia tak bisa bertatap muka.. dengan melihat kalau Luhan baik-baik saja itupun sudah cukup untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengendap-endap saat masuk kegedung itu, ia masuk melalui pintu rahasia yang khusus dibuat oleh dia, Luhan dan Sehun. Pintu itu mereka buat sejak masuk kesekolah ini. Jangan kalian kira kalau 3 sahabat ini tak pernah bosan dan berniat membolos, mereka kerap membolos bersama dan keluar diam-diam dari pintu ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil waktu mengingat bagaimana dulu dia dan dua sahabatnya selalu bersama-sama.

"ahh apa yang kau pikirkan Kyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut dan segera melangkah. Pintu itu langsung menghubungkan kedaerah gudang sekolah. Memang ini belum jam masuk, jadi akan sedikit sulit mencari keberadaan Luhan maupun Sehun. Namun diluar dugaannya, orang yang mereka cari justru ada ditengah-tengah koridor sekolah.

"kali ini apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan?!" gerutunya karena melihat Sehun menarik Luhan dan juga wajah Luhan yang menunduk. Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas kalau Sehun akan menyakiti sahabatnya lagi.

Rasa cemas itu menguap saat melihat Luhan memeluk Sehun, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"jadi mereka sudah berbaikan?" gumam namja bermata bulat ini.

"ahh aku begitu lega. Tapi.." Kyungsoo meraba dadanya, kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh menelusup kesana. Rasa lega itu bercampur dengan rasa sesak dan nyeri.

"bahkan Sehun tak lagi berontak saat Luhan menyeretnya pergi" Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan senang namun sedih(?)

Kyungsoo memilih berbalik pergi dan melangkah malas menyusuri jalan-jalan sepi. Langkahnya sempat terhenti karena ia rasa ada yang mengikutinya, bahkan suara derap kaki orang itu begitu kentara bagi Kyungsoo. Dia kembali melangkah dan mempercepat gerakan kakinya, begitupun orang yang mengikutinya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih lari sebagai pilihan terakhirnya, dia tak mau berakhir tragis lagi. Atau paling tidak dia tak mau seseorang mengetahui kalau dia masih hidup.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Side<strong>

Kai sempat bingung saat mengikuti sesuatu yang dia yakini Kyungsoo karena melewati seperti pintu kecil dibelakang gudang. Namja tan ini berbalik melihat kebelakang saat sudah sampai luar, ternyata pintu yang ia lewati adalah pintu untuk membolos anak-anak nakal—pikirnya.

Jalanan yang dilewati oleh obyeknya selalu terkesan sepi dan jauh dari keramaian maupun lalu lalang orang. Kai terus saja mengikutinya, dia merasa was-was karena obyeknya sempat berhenti melangkah. Dia pikir kalau orang itu mengetahui keberadaanya. Namun saat obyek-nya mulai melangkah lagi, Kai terus mengikutinya. Bahkan saat orang itu berlaripun Kai juga ikut berlari.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo kelimpungan mencari tempat sembunyi, dia sudah cukup lelah berlari dan jangan lupakan penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai didekat padang ilalang, dia memilih masuk dan menyembunyikan dirinya diantara ilalang yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. Sial! Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati, orang itu masih saja mengikutinya.

Kai mengikuti obyek itu masuk kehamparan ilalang yang begitu tinggi, namun berkat mata lincahnya dia masih bisa mengikuti kemana orang itu pergi. Dan saat sampai ditengah atau entahlah Kai sendiri tak tau, dia kehilangan jejak.

"sial! Kemana orang itu? cepat sekali hilangnya" gerutu Kai mengacak rambutnya. Dia masih mencari dan mengikuti jalan setapak yang ia temukan. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat gundukan tanah. Ia mendekat lalu memicingkan matanya melihat tulisan yang terukir dibatu itu. Do Kyungsoo. Mata namja tan ini membulat sempurna.

"j-jadi i-ini makam Kyungsoo?" Kai semakin mendekat dan memastikan pengelihatannya tak salah. Tiba-tiba Kai merasa hawa dingin menyelimutinya, dia bergidik ngeri.

"k-kalau ini makan Kyungsoo.. lalu orang yang kuikuti tadi siapa? J-jangan bilang kalau—" Kai belum selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu karena dia langsung berbalik dan lari menjauh. Setelah mendengar seperti suara rintihan—yang Kai yakini kalau itu suara rintihan arwah Kyungsoo—Kai lari terbirit-birit.

Sebenarnya suara rintihan yang Kai dengar memanglah rintihan Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah mengerang dan menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang jantungnya. Sebisa mungkin dia berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah terseok-seok. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, bibirnya membiru dan keringat dingin sukses mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

**..**

**..**

**At SCHOOL**

Kini pelajaran pertama telah dimulai, Luhan masih senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana dia tadi menyeret Sehun ketaman belakang apalagi Sehun menurut dan tak berontak padanya. Yah walaupun setelah sampai ditempat itu mereka hanya saling diam sampai suara bel masuk memisahkan(?) mereka.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya geleng-geleng kepala. Sebenarnya Chanyeol duduk dibangku depan Luhan, namun saat pelajaran dimulai Kai belum masuk juga makanya dia memilih pindah kebelakang menemani Luhan.

Namja cantik ini mulai lelah senyum-senyum sendiri, dia mencoba memperhatikan guru biologi didepan kelas. Namun sama saja, pelajaran itu begitu membosankan baginya. Akhirnya Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kejendela sebelah kiri dan melihat pintu gerbang, sesekali dia menerawang langit-langit kelas, membayangkan kalau saja langit-langit itu menimpa kepala guru biologinya, eh? Luhan segera menggeleng. Dan sekarang dia menoleh kearah jendela samping kanan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan koridor sekolah. Senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang.

Luhan langsung tersenyum karena saat ini seorang guru cantik yang terkenal dengan keramahannya tengah melintas didepan kelasnya namun bukan itu yang menjadi daya tarik bagi namja cantik ini.. tapi seorang Oh Sehun yang berjalan dibelakang guru itulah daya tariknya. Sepertinya Sehun baru saja memanggil guru untuk pelajaran pertamanya, maklumlah dia seorang ketua kelas.

"Sehunni !" pekik Luhan, dia melambai kearah Sehun yang menoleh padanya. Sehun terlihat seperti terkejut dan mengamati seisi kelas Luhan lalu tersenyum kikuk membalas pekikan dan lambaian Luhan tadi.

"Luhan –ssi" suara berat nan tegas itu seakan menyadarkan Luhan kalau dia tengah mengikuti pelajaran. Bagus Luhan! Luhan memasang tampang horornya padahal ia masih menatap Sehun. Sehun yang awalnya tersenyum kikuk kini terkekeh kecil dan berlalu pergi.

"n-ne?" jawab Luhan takut-takut, ia tak berani menatap guru biologi yang sudah bisa ia pastikan tengah menatapnya tajam.

"apa yang kau lakukan Luhan-ssi? Sekali lagi seperti itu silahkan tinggalkan kelas biologi saya" ucap guru itu tegas dan sedikit mengancam.

"m-mianhamnida s-sonsaeng-nim" Luhan terus menunduk sampai suara guru itu mulai menjelaskan pelajaran lagi. Chanyeol langsung saja menoyor kepala Luhan membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, namja pucat ini memilih pergi keatap. Atap memang pilihan kedua sebagai tempat favoritnya setelah taman belakang tentunya. Karena bagi Sehun, saat ini taman belakang merupakan tempat yang ia benci mengingat dulu tempat itu adalah favorit dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya. Ahh Sehun, kau begitu mendramatisir! Ck!<p>

Sehun duduk menyandar pada pagar pembatas, ia pasang earphone miliknya dan menunduk sambil memejamkan mata. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk kearah dada sedangkan tangannya ia taruh diatas lutut.

**Drrt_Drrt**

Getaran itu membuat kedua manik sayu milik Sehun terbuka, ia sentuh layar touch miliknya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk.

'**Rusa'** .. Itulah nama si pengirim. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"jadi dia belum ganti nomor?" gumamnya sambil membaca isi pesan itu.

Eh eh tunggu 'jadi dia belum ganti nomor?' apa maksudmu tuan Oh? Ahh apa mungkin selama ini kau masih menyimpan nomor Luhan? Benarkah? Aehh kau ini..

**.**

'_eum Sehuni.. kau ada dimana?'_

**.**

itulah pesan yang didapatkan Sehun, walau hanya tulisan tapi bukankah tulisan itu terkesan malu-malu?

"atap, nugu?" balas Sehun.

Ia putuskan untuk pura-pura tak mengenal nomor ini, ia pikir sedikit mengerjai Luhan tak apakan? Uh-oh lihatlah sekarang kau mulai kembali ke kebiasaan lamamu, mengerjai Luhan si sahabat yang kau sayangi? Atau mungkin kau cintai? Benar-benar ck ck ck..

**.**

'_kau bahkan menghapus nomorku, kau pasti sangat membenciku ya? tapi tak apa, dan kau akan tahu siapa aku.. aku akan keatap, jangan pergi'_

**.**

begitulah balasan yang Sehun terima, dia sedikit tak enak membacanya tapi yasudahlah.

Tak berapa lama pintu atap terbuka, Sehun hanya menatap orang itu membuat sang empunya salah tingkah saat berjalan. Luhan memperhatikan bajunya sendiri, apa dia begitu aneh? Kenapa Sehun menatap intens padanya?

"h-hai.." Luhan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun, namja pucat ini menepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar Luhan duduk. Luhan menurut, mereka saling diam.

"kau tau nomorku darimana" ucap Sehun sedatar mungkin.

"e-eh? eum... S-sehun k-kau tidak kekantin?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sehun menatapnya malas.

"ini" Luhan menyodorkan snack yang sempat ia beli saat kekantin, tentu itu secara sengaja karena dia mau bertemu dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun antara yakin tak yakin menerimanya namun Luhan langsung membuka bungkusan itu dan menyuapi namja pucat ini, mau tak mau Sehun menerimanya.

Luhan terus menyuapi Sehun sampai snack itu habis dan anehnya Sehun tak memarahi ataupun menolak suapannya, Luhan tersenyum senang dan juga bersorak dalam hati. Mereka masih dalam keadaan duduk menyender, Luhan sedikit mengernyit kemudian meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"bolehkah seperti ini? Hanya sebentar" ucap Luhan, Sehun mengangguk kecil walau darahnya berdesir tak karuan. Aroma bayi menguar dari tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Sehunie.." lirih Luhan

"hmm"

"aku merindukan Kyungsoo, a-apa aku boleh mengunjungi makamnya?"

**DEG**

Sehun terdiam, dia lupa tentang masalah kematian Kyungsoo. Karena Sehun hanya diam, akhirnya Luhan duduk tegak.. dia tersenyum kecil.

"tidak boleh ya? tidak apa-apa, aku paham kau masih kesal padaku. Maafkan aku tentang kejadian itu, sungguh aku sudah berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo bahkan—" Luhan segera menggeleng, tak ia lanjutkan omongannya. Dia berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"tunggu" Luhan tak jadi membuka pintu atap, dia berdiri diam tanpa berbalik. Bukan karena dia menangis, tapi karena dia tak mau Sehun melihat wajah kesakitannya. Yah, Namja cantik ini tengah menahan sakit diperutnya yang begitu menyiksa. Bahkan ia merutuk kenapa rasa sakit itu datang disaat seperti ini.

"tunggu aku digerbang sepulang sekolah" ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk dan benar-benar pergi dari atap. Dia berjalan limbung kekelas sampai akhirnya ambruk ditengah koridor dan mendengar jeritan beberapa murid.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP<strong>

Luhan terus saja merajuk pada Kai dan Chanyeol, kini mereka ada dirumah Luhan. Dia berusaha keluar dari rumah saat tau kalau ini jam pulang sekolah, dia masih ingat janjinya dengan Sehun.

ChanKai terus melarang Luhan karena keadaan namja cantik ini tak begitu baik mengingat kalau Minho salah satu sunbae mereka sempat membawa Luhan kepusat kesehatan sekolah karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba pingsan ditengah koridor. Setelahnya ChanKai memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan pulang.

"pokoknya aku akan pergi! Dengan atau tanpa ijin kalian!" Luhan segera menerobos kekangan dua orang itu. Tangannya dicekal kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"yak! Lepaskan!"

"kami akan mengantarmu" ucap Chanyeol pasrah, Luhan segera tersenyum dan menarik keduanya menuju mobil. ChanKai memutar bola mata jengah.

**..**

**..**

Luhan terus menggumamkan nama Sehun sambil berdiri didepan pintu gerbang, sudah hampir satu jam dia berdiri disana. Mulai dari pukul 5 sore saat anak-anak keluar dari sekolah hingga sekarang pukul 6 saat anak-anak yang tadinya ada ekskul juga mulai pulang.

Kai dan Chanyeol sudah kembali kerumah karena paksaan Luhan. Sebenarnya dua orang itu bersikeras ingin menemani Luhan sampai Sehun datang namun Luhan menolak keras dan tetap memaksa mereka untuk pulang.

Sedangkan namja yang sejak tadi ditunggu Luhan tengah ada ditempat lain. Sehun ada dirumah sakit menunggu Kyungsoo, namja pucat ini sudah ada ditempat ini sejak siang lebih tepatnya sejak seseorang menghubunginya dan bilang kalau kondisi Kyungsoo memburuk. Awalnya Sehun tak percaya karena Kyungsoo pernah bercanda mengenai hal itu dengannya namun mengingat siapa yang menghubunginya, langsung membuat Sehun lari keluar sekolah padahal jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

Luhan memainkan ponselnya sambil terus berdiri, sesekali dia akan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Namun hanya helaan nafas yang keluar saat orang itu tak kunjung datang.

"Sehuni pasti datang. Aku harus menunggu karena ini masalah makam Kyungsoo, ya.. aku akan terus menunggu untuk sahabatku" gumam Luhan pasti dan menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan game diponselnya.

..

**Other Place**

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin. Menurut cerita dari suster, Kyungsoo ditemukan tengah kesakitan didepan rumah sakit. Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti itu, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang berat dan dilarang karena setelah diperiksa kondisi jantungnya memburuk.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu membuat namja pucat ini menoleh. Ternyata dokter yang selama ini merawat Kyungsoo.

"pulanglah.. ini sudah pukul 6, lebih baik kau istirahat dan biarkan—"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" potong Sehun datar.

Dokter yang memeriksa Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tepuk bahu Sehun dan mengajak bicara diruangannya. Sehun sempat melihat kearah Kyungsoo, ada alat bantu bernafas yang menempel dihidungnya dan juga alat-alat rumah sakit yang kian banyak.

"ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun to the point, dia tak bisa duduk diam dikursinya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai dokter mencoba menenangkan anak ini.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Tadi suster menemukannya hampir terjatuh saat masuk kerumah sakit. Mungkin karena jantungnya kambuh—"

"bagaimana bisa aku tenang kalau Kyungsoo seperti itu. memangnya apa yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti itu" potong Sehun lagi. Dokter itu hanya bisa menghela nafas memaklumi sifat Sehun.

"sepertinya dia berlari atau melakukan hal apapun yang memacu kerja jantungnya diatas normal"

"Berlari? Lalu apa jantungnya semakin parah? Apa tidak ada yang mau mendonorkan jantung untuknya? Kalau begitu ambil jantungku saja" ucap Sehun seperti kesetanan.

"Sehun dengar, Kyungsoo tak akan mau menerima jantungmu. Walaupun kau tetap memaksa melakukan operasi tapi kalau tubuh Kyungsoo menolak maka akan sia-sia.."

"tapi kumohon, aku tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo lebih menderita lagi.. tolonglah..."

"...ayah" Demi apapun Sehun sampai memohon seperti itu pada laki-laki paruh baya dihadapannya yang notabene adalah ayah Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun adalah anak pemilik rumah sakit ini, memangnya darimana dia bisa menyembunyikan Kyungsoo selama itu dirumah sakit tanpa ada yang curiga? Tentu Sehun memiliki 'orang dalam' untuk memperlancar kebohongannya bukan? Apalagi kalau berita mengenai Kyungsoo yang sudah meninggal itu tersebar luas? Dan 'orang dalam' yang kumaksud adalah ayah Sehun. Ayah sekaligus dokter yang khusus merawat Kyungsoo. Kalau dia bukan ayahnya mana mungkin Sehun selalu berani memotong perkataan dokter itu.

"ayah akan usahakan mencari pendonor untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi ingat Sehun, jangan kau lakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi, cukup untuk orang yang kini berada dibawah batu nisan bertuliskan nama Kyungsoo. Sudah cukup kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu" ceramah pria paruh baya itu, Sehun tak menggubris dan langsung keluar ruangan.

Sehun tentu kembali keruangan dimana Kyungsoo dirawat. Ia terus saja duduk disana. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada hal apa yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Berlari? Memangnya Kyungsoo lari dari apa?

satu jam

dua jam

tiga jam

empat jam

Namja pucat ini masih duduk disana, sepertinya dia lupa akan janjinya dengan Luhan. Dia akan mulai masuk kedunia mimpi saat getaran ponselnya membuat namja ini kembali tersadar.

"yeoboseyo" ucap Sehun malas

"kau akan mati setelah ini! Kau bodoh atau apa menyuruh seseorang menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah sampai semalam ini?! Kupikir sejak tadi dia sudah pergi bersamamu tapi ternyata kau sama sekali tak datang, kuingatkan sekali lagi berani membuat Luhan seperti ini habis kau ditanganku!"

**Pip**

Sehun memandang aneh kearah ponselnya. Apa-apaan orang yang menghubunginya itu? kenapa langsung marah-marah padanya.

"bodoh" umpat Sehun kearah ponselnya dan kembali ia masukkan kekantung celana. Kini dia beranjak membuka tirai jendela, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Telepon?

Luhan?

Gerbang?

Malam?

Menunggu?

"sial! Kau bodoh Oh Sehun!" Sehun langsung lari setelah tadi mengingat-ingat maksud omongan seseorang yang menelponnya. Dia baru ingat ada janji dengan Luhan.

Sehun berusaha menghubungi nomor Luhan tapi tak aktif, dia langsung mengambil motornya dan melesat menuju sekolah. Awalnya dia ragu karena sekarang pukul 10 malam, apa Luhan masih ada disana?

Namja pucat ini menghentikan motornya dan tercekat melihat tiga orang yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat. Perlahan ia mendekat.

"ayolah Luhan, kita pulang.. tak ada untungnya kau menunggu Sehun, dia tak akan datang" Sehun dapat mendengar suara Kai meyakinkan Luhan.

"tidak, Sehun akan datang"

"kau bodoh atau apa Lu! Ini sudah malam cepat pulang!" kali ini Chanyeol berusaha menarik Luhan namun namja cantik ini terus berontak.

"Sehuni!" teriak Luhan senang saat Sehun berjalan kearahnya.

"Luhan" ucap Sehun, ia merasa bersalah saat melihat senyuman Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Kai dan Chanyeol terus mengikuti motor Sehun yang membawa Luhan. Sehun putuskan untuk mengantar Luhan pulang, awalnya Luhan tidak mau tapi Sehun berjanji akan mengajak Luhan ketempat itu lain waktu.<p>

"masuklah" ujar Sehun pada Luhan saat mereka sampai didepan rumah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun saat Luhan mulai melangkah membuat sang empunya nama berbalik dan menatapnya.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

"tidak apa-apa. Asal kau janji akan memberitahuku dimana makam Kyungsoo, kau tau aku sangat merindukan sahabatku" Luhan tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, Sehun ikut tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah, aku masuk dulu takut kalau dua monster itu akan memarahiku lagi. Hati-hati Sehuni"

Sehun mengangguk dan menunggu sampai Luhan menutup pintu rumahnya. Setelahnya ia lesatkan motornya menjauh dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

**..**

**..**

**SKIP TIME**

Chanyeol hampir saja menoyor kepala Kai saat namja tan itu menceritakan hal yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Apalagi saat Kai cerita kalau dia mengejar arwah Kyungsoo.

"apa kau gila" ucap Chanyeol

"yak! Aku serius"

"kalau dia arwah, seharusnya dia akan menghilang daripada berlari bodoh" Chanyeol memutar bolamata jengah, Kai terlihat berfikir. Saat ini mereka ada dimobil menunggu Luhan keluar untuk pergi kesekolah bersama.

"tapi Yeol, kemarin dia hilang saat sampai dimakam Kyungsoo"

"mwo? kau bilang apa? makam Kyungsoo?" kali ini Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Setahunya makam Kyungsoo itu hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, entah mengapa tapi Sehun seakan menyembunyikannya.

"iya.. kemarin aku melihat makam bertuliskan nama Kyungsoo"

"sudahlah kita bicarakan itu nanti" Chanyeol menyuruh Kai diam karena Luhan sudah berjalan kearah mobil. Kai mengangguk.

"pagi.." sapa Luhan malas.

"kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Kai, Luhan hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan acara tidurnya didalam mobil. ChanKai geleng-geleng kepala.

"bagaimana kalau kita ketempat itu sebentar? agar kau percaya" usul Kai, Chanyeol melirik Luhan yang tertidur lewat spion dalam kemudian mengangguk. Namja jangkung ini memutar arah sesuai petunjuk Kai.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, dua orang ini keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kai yang menyusuri jalan setapak.

"kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"ya seingatku ada disini.." gumam Kai lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"yak! Tunggu aku!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Kai tersenyum saat tau kalau jalan yang ia lalui benar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang lain berjongkok didepan makam itu, Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya juga ikut berhenti.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"itu.. bukannya Sehun?" Kai sedikit memajukan kepalanya guna memperjelas jarak pandang kesebuah punggung yang tak begitu asing baginya. Akhirnya mereka memilih mendekat.

"jadi benar ini makam Kyungsoo"

**.**

**DEG**

**.**

Sehun berhenti bergerak, sepertinya dia kenal suara orang ini tapi dia tak mau berbalik.

"tak kusangka kau menyembunyikannya disini" suara berat itu lagi.

"astaga, jadi yang aku kejar kemarin benar-benar arwah Kyungsoo?" ucap Kai tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih pada posisi jongkok-nya didepan makam. Kai dan Chanyeol tetap berdiri dibelakang namja pucat ini sampai...

**BUGH!**

"Sshh~"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Huhuhu maaf banget soalnya aku telat update yang chapter ini :3<strong>

**Sejak kemaren dan kemarennya lagi baru ada acara disekolah, mana pake nginap disekolah segala.. dan jadilah aku gak bisa nerusin ni epep buat sementara waktu /curcol/ /gpp yah hehe/ V**

**Dan maaf kalo di chapter ini absurd bin gaje banget.. entah kenapa setelah acara disekolah itu otak saya seperti ada yang menutupi(?) xD**

**Tapi udah aku usahain biar gak gaje-gaje banget kok.. bahkan udah melalui proses edit beberapa kali /curhat lagi/ /readers bosen kali/ '-')V**

**Dan buat readers yang bingung kenapa reviewnya gak muncul? Sebenarnya aku juga gak tau kenapa.. tapi aku udah baca review kalian kok (: aku biasa baca review lewat e-mail, jadi semuanya kebaca hehe..**

**Oh iya, rencananya aku mau bikin ff horor nih.. adakah yang minat baca? Kalo gak ada gapapa juga sih, ujung-ujungnya pasti tetep bakalan aku publish kekekeke~ /digantung/**

**Udah ah cuap-cuapnya.. see u in the next chapter /lambai tangan/**

**DEEP BOW~**


	9. Chapter 8

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelumnya MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah setia ngereview epep ini ^.^**

**Salam sayang dari HunHanSooKaiChan buat kalian hehehe**

**Dan maaf kalo chapter ini aneh huhuhu ): **

Gak mau banyak omong lagi.. langsung baca aja deh..

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"_ya ampun, jadi yang aku kejar kemarin benar-benar arwah Kyungsoo?" ucap Kai tak percaya._

"_tak kusangka kau menyembunyikannya disini"_

_._

_._

_Hening_

_._

_._

_Sehun masih pada posisi jongkok nya didepan makam. Kai dan Chanyeol tetap berdiri dibelakang namja pucat ini sampai..._

_**BUGH!**_

"_Sshh~"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Kai tersungkur ketanah dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan cairan amis, rasanya berdenyut sakit. Chanyeol membantu namja tan ini berdiri.

"apa-apaan kau!" marah Kai pada Sehun yang memberikan bogem mentahnya. Mata Sehun masih berkilat marah, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, tangannya terkepal kuat.

Namja pucat ini mulai melangkah maju mendekati Kai, Chanyeol mencoba melindungi temannya.. sepertinya Chanyeol tau kalau Sehun tengah diselimuti amarah.

Sekali lagi Kai tersungkur dengan tak elitnya, Sehun langsung saja menendang perutnya dan bersiap memberikan bogem mentahnya lagi. Namun dia kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sudah menarik Sehun dari belakang, ia kunci kedua tangan Sehun dibelakang punggungnya. Sang empunya terus berontak dan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga terus menahannya agar tak memukuli Kai. Perlahan Kai berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

Chanyeol terpental kebelakang setelah Sehun menyodok perut namja tinggi itu menggunakan sikunya dengan keras. Sehun kembali meraih kerah baju Kai dan menonjok tanpa ampun.

"apa-apaan ini!" Suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh, dia masih meringis. Dengan cepat Luhan melerai Sehun dan Kai.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai!" ucapnya menarik tangan Sehun namun seakan kesetanan Sehun sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan Luhan. Kai hanya bisa pasrah, sebisa mungkin Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dari temannya.

"Kai kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan menangkup pipi namja tan ini, Sehun kembali mendekat namun kembali ditahan Chanyeol.

"mati kau! Kau membuat semuanya semakin parah!" teriak Sehun kesal., Chanyeol yang berusaha menahannya kembali mendapat kesakitan diwajah tampannya.

"Sehun! Sadarlah!" Luhan menahan kedua lengan namja pucat ini.

**..**

**BUGH!**

**..**

"Luhan!" Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Luhan yang terkena pukulan Sehun.

"kau hampir membuat Kyungsoo mati! Kau harus memberikan jantungmu padanya!" Sehun menendangi perut Kai. Luhan berlari kemudian berjongkok dekat dengan tubuh Kai yang terkapar, ia lindungi Kai.

"akh! Akh!" ringis Luhan saat perut sebelah kanannya beberapa kali terkena tendangan Sehun.

"kau gila!" akhirnya Sehun jatuh terdiam setelah Chanyeol memukulnya keras.

"kau melukai Luhan!" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Perutnya terasa begitu nyeri..

"uhuk! Uhuk!" blazer birunya ternoda sudah.

Sehun seakan tersadar, kedua matanya membulat. Dia ingin mendekati Luhan namun didorong kasar oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa Luhan pergi diikuti Kai dengan jalannya yang terseok-seok. Sebelumnya Kai berbalik dan memberikan smirknya pada Sehun.

"aku akan meminta penjelasanmu mengenai Kyungsoo.. tapi kau juga hampir saja membunuh Luhan" kemudian Kai kembali berjalan dengan tangan terus memegangi perutnya akibat tendangan Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Namja pucat ini tak bisa tenang mengikuti pelajaran, pikirannya melayang pada Luhan yang batuk darah. Bahkan darah itu cukup banyak sampai menodai blazernya. Apa tendangannya terlalu keras? Tapi Kai tak sampai seperti Luhan.<p>

"SEHUN-SSI!"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati seorang guru berdiri didepan mejanya. Sepertinya guru itu marah karena penjelasannya tak didengarkan oleh salah satu murid.

"keluar dari kelas! Basuh mukamu atau tak usah mengikuti pelajaran!"

Mendengar omelan guru membuat Sehun semakin pusing saja, akhirnya dia memilih keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat dia melewati kelas XII-1 pandangannya mengudara mencari namja cantik itu namun hanya ada Chanyeol disana.

Merasa tak ada gunanya memasuki kelas karena dia tak bisa fokus, akhirnya Sehun memilih pergi keatap sekolah. Dia duduk menyender disana. Cukup lama untuk mengingat saat dia memukul dan menendang Luhan, tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?" suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang juga ada diatap namun sisi yang berbeda. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya kemudian mendekati Sehun "sebenarnya aku tak marah saat kau memukulku, karna aku tau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan" lanjutnya.

Rahang Sehun mengeras, ingin sekali dia memukul namja itu lagi tapi sudahlah. Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan ada dirumah sakit, kalau kau ingin tau" Kai duduk disebelah Sehun, wajahnya penuh dengan lebam berwarna biru keunguan. Sehun mengernyit bingung dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"jangan tanyakan kenapa karna aku tak akan menjawabnya" ujar Kai lagi.

"jadi.." Kai menatap Sehun

"jadi?"

"jangan pura-pura bodoh Sehun. Kyungsoo..."

"apa yang ingin kau tau tentang Kyungsoo" Sehun berubah menjadi dingin.

"sudah mati atau masih hidup eum?"

"kau tau"

"jangan kau kira aku benar-benar bodoh, Oh Sehun. Kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar mati lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu saat dimakam?"

Sehun mengingat-ingat apa yang diucapkannya saat marah tadi. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar saat ucapan itu melintasi pikirannya. Karena Sehun masih diam, akhirnya Kai membuat kesimpulannya sendiri.

"jadi masih hidup ya? ahh atau jangan-jangan saat kau ada dirumah sakit itu—"

Kai lirik sekilas perubahan raut wajah Sehun, sepertinya tebakannya benar. Kai mengeluarkan smirknya lagi.

"sepertinya aku harus datang kesana, melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Yah, atau lebih baik aku membawa Luhan pada SAHABAT nya" ucap Kai enteng dan menekankan kata Sahabat dikalimatnya. Sehun menegang.

"jangan pernah temukan mereka" suruh Sehun dingin.

"ternyata kau benar-benar tak berperasaan Sehun-ssi. Kau memisahkan persahabatan mereka, membuat Luhan menanggung rasa bersalah dan tega-teganya kau menyebarkan berita kalau Kyungsoo telah mati. Akan kuberikan fakta untukmu, atau mungkin kau sudah tau dari Kyungsoo..." sindir Kai kemudian menghela nafas.

"...Luhan, dulu dia ke Cina karena mengalami trauma hebat. Awalnya dia memang akan berobat disini, namun semua yang ada disini membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Asalkau tau, Luhan diperkosa hampir 10 orang..."

**DEG**

Dunia Sehun seakan berhenti berputar, nafasnya berhenti untuk sesaat. Tak mungkin Luhan..

"...tapi sebelum keadaanya benar-benar stabil, dia memaksa kembali kesini demi kau dan Kyungsoo. Luhan benar-benar terpukul dengan berita kematian Kyungsoo, dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu tapi kau terus menuduhnya sebagai penyebab kematian Kyungsoo. Luhan tak pernah marah dengan tuduhan itu, dia justru membenci dirinya sendiri..."

"...tak jarang aku dan Chanyeol menemukan Luhan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, dia terlihat begitu tertekan. Tapi kau seakan buta.. terus menyalahkan Luhan. Dan sekarang kenyataannya Kyungsoo masih hidup. Pasti Luhan akan senang saat mendengarnya, mungkin. Sebenarnya ada fakta yang beritu penting saat ini..."

"...berkat tendanganmu tadi, Luhan mengalami bengkak didaerah yang bgitu rawan untuknya. Apa kau ingin tau? Tapi aku dan Chanyeol tak akan memberitahumu. Mungkin kau bisa mencari tahu sebelum terlambat atau kau benar-benar terlambat untuk mengetahuinya" akhirnya Kai berdiri. Sehun masih berusaha mencoba mencerna ucapan namja tan ini.

"oh ya satu lagi... dari dulu kau ingin Luhan menjauh dari hidupmu bukan? Kali ini aku dan Chanyeol yang akan menjauhkanmu dari hidup Luhan" setelahnya Kai benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang setia terdiam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Kai duduk disebelah Chanyeol saat jam istirahat. Tak ada niatan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengaduk-aduk minumannya.<p>

"aku ingin bicara" keduanya menatap pada seseorang yang berdiri didepan meja mereka. Chanyeol mendengus kesal sedangkan Kai tersenyum simpul.

"ada apa Sehun-ssi?" tanya Kai

"Luhan.. dia ada dirumah sakit mana. Dan ada apa dengannya, kenapa hanya karena tendanganku sampai membuatnya masuk rumah sakit" ucap Sehun. Chanyeol menggebrak meja membuat murid-murid dikantin itu menoleh padanya.

"hanya kau bilang!" emosi Chanyeol mulai tersulut.

"sudahlah Yeol.. lebih baik kalau kita pergi bukan?" ucap Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu akhirnya beranjak duluan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap Kai. Kai tersenyum.

"sudah kubilang kan.. mulai sekarang aku dan Chanyeol lah yang akan menjauhkanmu dari hidup Luhan, Oh Sehun-ssi" ujar Kai tepat disebelah tubuh Sehun, ia tepuk pundak Sehun dan pergi menyusul Chanyeol.

Mulai saat itulah Sehun sangat sulit menemui Luhan. Dan namja cantik itu juga jarang terlihat disekolah. Bahkan Sehun menggerang frustasi setiap kali mencoba berbicara dengan ChanKai. Chanyeol pasti akan berteriak marah padanya sedangkan Kai tersenyum kecil namun kata-katanya begitu menusuk.

**..**

**..**

**SKIP**

Sehun duduk diam memandang Kyungsoo yang diperiksa dokter. Terkadang Kyungsoo akan melihat kearah Sehun dan melemparkan senyumnya namun Sehun tak membalas senyum itu. Kalau boleh jujur, pikiran Sehun selalu penuh dengan Luhan.

Kemana Luhan selama ini? Sudah hampir satu bulan dia dan Luhan tak mengobrol berdua. Chanyeol dan Kai benar-benar membuat Sehun frustasi karena sikap keduanya.

"argh!" kesal Sehun membuat Kyungsoo dan seorang dokter menatapnya khawatir. Sehun terlihat begitu tertekan sekarang.

"huni.. kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo dibantu dokter itu untuk berjalan mendekati Sehun yang duduk disofa. Setelah Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun, dokter itu pergi keluar memberikan privasi pada dua orang ini.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia tenggelamkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"ada apa eum?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, tangan dinginnya memegang pipi Sehun. Basah, Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Sehuni.. k-kau menangis? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun dari rambutnya sendiri. Sehun menatap wajah kekasihnya yang semakin tirus dan pucat.

Kyungsoo segera menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"sshh uljima.."

"..."

"..."

"aku merindukan persahabatan kita"

Kyungsoo terdiam, apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Sehun?"

"Luhan.. aku merindukannya, Chanyeol dan Kai melarangku menemuinya. Kau, aku rindu saat kau memberikan perhatian padaku dan juga Luhan. Aku merindukan semuanya.." akhirnya Sehun mengaku juga, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut walau rasanya sedikit sakit.

"memangnya kenapa mereka melarangmu menemui Luhan? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?"

"banyak.. aku melakukan banyak kesalahan"

"sshhh uljima.. hey mana kekasihku yang manly itu?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.. kau tau kalau Luhan juga mengalami hal sepertimu kan?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"dan jumlah orang yang menikmatinya hampir 10 orang"

"MWO?!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tatap tak percaya pada Sehun. Namja pucat ini tersenyum getir, dia bodoh memang.

"Kai menceritakan semuanya padaku.. tapi saat aku akan meminta maaf dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, mereka justru menjauhkanku dari hidup Luhan" jelas Sehun.

"Sehun.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, kumohon" pinta Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku Kyung. Karenaku, selama ini kau tak bisa menemuinya dan sekarang akupun juga tak bisa menemuinya"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Awalnya dia ingin masuk keruangan ini namun ia urungkan saat mendengar Kyungsoo tengah menenangkan Sehun.

"mengaku lebih enak bukan?" ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>"kalian kejam! Aku ingin kabur dari bodyguard gila seperti kalian!" umpat namja cantik itu dengan tatapan sengitnya.<p>

"bodyguard gila tapi tampan.. akui saja" ujar Kai dengan senyum menggodanya, Chanyeol yang duduk disofa memutar bolamata malas. Dengan cepat Luhan melemparkan bantal kearah Kai namun meleset dan mengenai seseorang yang berada dibelakang namja tan itu.

"eoh" ucap orang itu terkejut, tangannya refleks menangkap bantal hasil lemparan Luhan.

"apa ada rusa cantik tengah mengamuk disini?" godanya, Kai langsung saja merangkul merasa ada kawan. Luhan menatap malas lalu membaringkan dirinya kasar.

"sudahlah.. dokter dan Kai sama saja, suka mengganggu Luhan" akhirnya Chanyeol angkat bicara lalu mendekati kedua orang itu. Ketiganya berjalan kearah ranjang Luhan. Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri disebelah kiri sedangkan dokter muda itu disebelah kanan.

"bagaimana keadaanmu rusa cantik?" tanya dokter itu sambil terkikik kecil.

"Donghae hyung!" kesal Luhan, sudah hampir satu bulan Luhan tinggal dirumah sakit membuatnya semakin akrab dengan dokter yang khusus menanganinya.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda.. jadi bagaimana keadaanmu Lu?" tanyanya lebih serius.

"baik. Bisa lihat sendiri bukan?"

"ya sepertinya kau mulai sehat.. dan juga pembengkakan dihatimu juga mulai sembuh"

"eum.. walaupun aku tak punya banyak waktu kan?" tiba-tiba Luhan menatap sendu kearah langit-langit kamar inapnya. ChanKai hanya diam. Donghae berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan obrolan ini.

"oh ya.. kau boleh pulang beberapa hari lagi. Tapi dengan catatan kalau kau tak lagi sering memuntahkan darah, kau tau aku selalu khawatir karena kau selalu muntah tapi diam saja"

"hyung tau darimana?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"dokter selalu tau keadaan pasiennya Lu" Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

"baiklah.. bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Aku harus melakukan pengecekan rutin" pinta dokter itu diangguki Kai dan Chanyeol.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>ChanKai berdiri diluar kamar Luhan, Kai pamit kekamar mandi. Namun bukannya kamar mandi, tujuannya adalah lift. Dia tekan tombol nomor dua. Namja tan ini berjalan antara yakin dan tak yakin, dia sudah tau tempat itu namun belum pernah masuk.<p>

Langkahnya berhenti debelokan lorong ketika mendengar suara yang lumayan dia kenal. Dingin dan datar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?

"ayah.. kumohon segera lakukan operasi"

"tidak bisa Sehun, jantungnya belum ada. Kyungsoo masih bisa bertahan untuk sementara ini"

"aku tak bisa melihat penyakit jantung itu menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih lama"

"ayah mengerti.. ayah akan berusaha"

**..**

**..**

Kai berpura-pura membaca tulisan yang tertempel didinding rumah sakit saat dokter itu berjalan kearahnya. Kai masih saja pura-pura sibuk membaca sampai ia lihat Sehun kembali keruangan Kyungsoo.

"jadi Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit jantung? Kau akan sangat tertekan setelah mengetahui semuanya Sehun. Persahabatan kalian begitu tragis. Aku berjanji akan menjadi temanmu saat kau membutuhkan, tapi kalau untuk saat ini aku belum bisa.." monolog Kai sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang hilang dibalik pintu.

**..**

**..**

**PUK**

**..**

**..**

Kai menoleh saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"kau sudah tau semuanya?"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Arra! Arra! Aku tau kok kalo ini gaje banget.. maafkan saya ):<strong>

**Makasih buat yang masih setia ngereview**

**Review lagi ya? yang semangat reviewnya biar aku juga semangat buat nulisnya. Sebenarnya aku rada gak semangat sih nulis ini chapt :/**

**Udahlah.. kutunggu review kalian kawan, kritik dan sarannya juga^^  
><strong>

**Deep bow~**


	10. Chapter 9

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelumnya MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah setia ngereview epep ini  
><strong>

**Salam sayang dari HunHanSooKaiChan buat kalian hehehe**

**Dan maaf kalo chapter ini aneh, banyak kekurangan, bnyak typo.. gak nyambung dan sebagainya huhuhu ): **

Gak mau banyak omong lagi.. langsung baca aja deh..

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"_jadi Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit jantung? Kau akan sangat tertekan setelah mengetahui semuanya Sehun. Persahabatan kalian begitu tragis. Aku berjanji akan menjadi temanmu saat kau membutuhkan, tapi kalau untuk saat ini aku belum bisa.." monolog Kai sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang hilang dibalik pintu._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**PUK**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_Kai menoleh saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang._

"_kau sudah tau semuanya?"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kai menoleh saat bahunya ditepuk seseorang, orang itu sempat tersenyum padanya.

"k-kau?"

"hai Kai-ssi" ucap namja dihadapan Kai sambil membungkuk. Kemudian kembali tegak dan tersenyum lagi pada namja tan ini.

"kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku ini masih hidup? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menjentikkan jarinya didepan mata Kai. Akhirnya Kai tersadar dan balas membungkuk walau kikuk. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"kenapa kau ada diluar?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"aku? Hanya jalan-jalan, wae?"

"bukankah seharusnya kau ada didalam kamar? Kau sedang sakit kan? Dan kudengar penyakitmu semakin parah" Kyungsoo menggumamkan sesuatu namun Kai tak dapat mendengarnya.

"kau tau aku memiliki penyakit dengan jantungku ya? ahh pasti gara-gara mendengar percakapan Sehun dan ayahnya tadi" Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"eum.. Kai-ssi, bisa kita mengobrol sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan" Kyungsoo memasang tatapan memohonnya, Kai menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri dan mengangguk. Namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum senang dan menggandeng tangan Kai pergi menjauhi ruangannya. Namun Kai mendadak berhenti membuat Kyungsoo menoleh bingung

"kau tak ingin ijin pada Sehun dulu?"

"ani.. untuk apa aku ijin? Aku hanya mengobrol dengan teman sahabatku"

Akhirnya dua orang ini memilih duduk ditaman samping rumah sakit, mereka duduk ditempat yang lumayan jauh dari pandangan orang-orang.

"oh ya Kai-sshi—" ucapan Kyungsoo langsung dipotong oleh Kai

"panggil Kai saja.. tak perlu seformal itu"

"ahh baiklah Kai-ah.. sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa ada seseorang yang sakit?" Kai terdiam, dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kyungsoo yang melihat gelagat aneh namja didepannya mengernyit bingung.

"ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Sepertinya kau merasa tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan barusan"

"b-bukan begitu. H-hanya saja... ahh Kyungso, tadi kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Kau ingin bicara apa?" Kai bernafas lega saat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya tadi.

"aku ingin tanya bagaimana keadaan Luhan.. akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa kesekolah kalian karena penyakit sialan ini"

_'Luhan sedang meregang nyawa, Kyungsoo'_

"Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia hidup dengan baik"

"ohh begitu ya? eum.. ada lagi Kai-ah, tapi aku tak enak menanyakannya" Kai tak menjawab dan itu berarti Kyungsoo harus melanjutkan omongannya.

"maaf, apa benar kau dan Chanyeol menjauhkan Luhan dari Sehun?" Kai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ya.. itu sengaja kami lakukan karena Sehun sudah sering menyakiti Luhan. Sebenarnya aku tak tega, tapi aku lebih tak tega lagi saat melihat keadaan Luhan" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Percakapan keduanya terus berlanjut mengenai lingkup Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Sedikit banyak Kai sudah tau bagaimana sikap dan sifat Sehun yang sebenarnya, anak ini merasa prihatin dengan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara 3 sahabat itu. Kai juga tak sengaja mengatakan kalau Luhan mencintai Sehun, awalnya dia takut kalau Kyungsoo akan marah namun Kyungsoo justru tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia dengan Sehun bisa menjadi kekasih juga karena Luhan.

"Kai.." namja tan ini menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang menunduk.

"bisakah kau membiarkan Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan? Aku tak tega melihatnya tertekan seperti itu, aku tau dia jahat dingin dan datar tapi percayalah kalau sebenarnya Sehun merindukan persahabatannya dulu. Sahabat masa kecilnya"

Kai menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya

"aku tak janji bisa membiarkan Sehun bertemu Luhan, apalagi kalau disana ada Chanyeol. Tapi tenanglah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" Kai menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Mereka saling lempar senyum.

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan kembali kekamarnya, dia yakin kalau Sehun pasti tengah marah-marah karena dia tak kunjung kembali. Kai sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyungsoo, namun namja manis ini menolak dengan lembut. Keduanya berpisah dipintu masuk rumah sakit.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Kai membuka pintu besi itu perlahan, Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang bercakap-cakap dan sesekali Chanyeol tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Luhan.<p>

"ahh ini dia yang habis bab" ujar Chanyeol melirik Kai sarkastik.

"yak! Siapa bilang aku habis bab!" elak Kai sambil menendang kaki kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol.

"lalu kau melakukan apa saja ditoilet? Mandi? Tidur? Lama sekali"

"itu urusanku" sewot Kai. Luhan menghela nafas maklum.

"boys.. ingat aku sedang sakit, jadi bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar?" ujar Luhan melerai kedua 'bocah' dihadapannya. Kai dan Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"Lu, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Kai.

"eum.. bertemu dengan Sehun! Ahh kalau dipikir-pikir Sehun jahat juga yah, aku kan sedang sakit kenapa dia tak pernah menjengukku? Tapi yasudahlah~ nanti setelah aku bertemu dengannya, dia harus mau jalan-jalan denganku, nonton bioskop, makan bersama, menjemputku sekolah, bermain denganku, mengajakku beli eskrim—yak! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal-hal layaknya orang berkencan? Sehun itu hanya SAHABATmu Luhan.. tidak-tidak, kau tidak boleh seperti ini pada sahabatmu" Luhan bermonolog ria sambil menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Kai tersenyum simpul.

"tidak! Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sehun!" tolak Chanyeol keras. Luhan menoleh dan memberikan tatapan bingung namun tajam miliknya. Kai memilih diam.

"wae? Kenapa aku tak boleh bertemu dengan Sehun?!"

"kau lupa siapa yang membuatmu terus terbaring disini? Sehun Lu! Sehun yang menendangmu!" Luhan tak mau menggubris omongan Chanyeol. Dia memilih menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Luhan keluar juga dari rumah sakit, setiap langkahnya menuju mobil terus diawasi oleh 2 orang dari lantai 3. Salah satu dari mereka terus memperhatikan Luhan yang tertawa bersama Kai dan Chanyeol, sebuah kertas bertengger manis ditangannya.<p>

"jadi Luhan memiliki sirosis hati?" tanyanya pada seseorang yang juga memperhatikan Luhan dalam diam.

"ya.. dan itu sudah parah, bahkan saya sendiri heran Luhan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang" jawab orang itu sopan.

"Dokter Lee, apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk anak itu? Sehun sudah begitu menderita karena Kyungsoo dan penyakitnya, aku tak tega kalau Sehun sampai tahu masalah ini"

"maaf Dokter Oh, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"

"semoga Tuhan memberika jalan yang terbaik" dokter paruh baya itu berjalan masuk. Meletakkan map keatas meja lalu duduk kekursinya. Ia senderkan tubuhnya dan sedikit memijit pelipisnya. Sedangkan Dokter Lee, dokter muda ini terus mengawasi 3 orang itu sampai mereka benar-benar tak bisa ia lihat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Suasana sekolah begitu terasa asing bagi Luhan, dia sangat senang akhhirnya bisa ketempat ini lagi. Berbeda dengan namja cantik ini, Sehun justru melangkah gontai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Beberapa murid lain ia tabrak bahkan mereka sampai mengumpat.<p>

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat seseorang yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Seorang namja cantik yang saat ini sangat ia rindukan.

"ingat Lu! Jangan pernah bertemu dengan Sehun!" oceh Chanyeol. Luhan sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, mata rusanya mencari seseorang. Kai sibuk bermain ponsel dibelakang mereka.

"Sehunie.." lirih Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Chanyeol masih sibuk mengoceh ini dan itu sedangkan Kai yang awalnya sibuk bermain ponsel mendongak menatap Luhan kemudian mengikuti arah pandang namja cantik itu.

**..**

**..**

**Puk**

**..**

**..**

Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol menoleh pada Kai yang menepuk keduanya dari belakang.

"Yeol! Antarkan aku kekantin.. aku lapar~" rengeknya, Chanyeol memasang tampang jijik.

"pergi saja sendiri" jawab namja tinggi ini ketus membuat Kai menekuk wajahnya menjadi berlapis-lapis. Luhan bingung harus menemani Kai atau menemui Sehun, bukankah dia sudah pernah bilang kalau setelah keluar dari rumah sakit yang pertama kali ingin ia lakukan adalah menemui Sehun? Dan inilah saatnya.

"kau tega! Tadi pagi kan tidak ada sarapan dirumah Luhan! Sekalian membelikan Luhan makanan, dia harus meminum obatnya bukan?" Kai berkacak pinggang dan mendongakkan kepalanya seakan menantang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"astaga aku lupa!" Chanyeol lari dengan tergesa meninggalkan Kai yang cengo, Luhan masih diam.

"yak! Katanya kau lapar?! Dan kau Lu.. kekelas saja, aku akan membelikan makanan untukmu" namja jangkung ini berbalik menatap Kai yang justru menampakkan wajah cengonya. Akhirnya Kai sadar dan berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah seribu Chanyeol.

"Kai~ gomawo" Kai menoleh kearah Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat.

"mwo?"

"aku tau kau sengaja" namja tan ini pura-pura bingung dengan menggedikkan bahunya cuek dan kembali berjalan kekantin sambil memainkan ponselnya. Namun senyum tipis tercetak begitu saja dibibir sexy nya.

"aku tau kau masih mau membantuku untuk bertemu Sehun" gumam Luhan, ia tatap punggung Kai yang menjauh.

Luhan berbalik dengan senyum mengembang, Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi. Perlahan namja cantik ini maju dengan tangan sedikit melambai pada sahabat yang paling ia cintai. Sehun jalan kearahnya dengan begitu cepat, Luhan masih setia memasang senyum cantiknya.

"annyeong Sehunie.." sapanya seelah mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sehun masih diam membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan perhatian. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, dimata Luhan seorang Oh Sehun yang sekarang begitu mengenaskan. Kulitnya semakin putih pucat, rambut acak-acakan, seragam sekolah yang tak rapi dan juga lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

**..**

**..**

**GREPP**

**..**

**..**

Luhan terdiam karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Sehun terus menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas membuat Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan.

"ada apa Sehuni? kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Luhan.. kau Luhan.."

"ne, ini aku. Ada apa? kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Luhan, jangan jauhi aku. Aku merindukan sahabat-sahabatku" racau Sehun. Luhan rasakan bahunya tepat dimana Sehun meletakkan kepalanya bertambah berat. Luhan berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggung namja dipelukannya namun justru tubuh Sehun yang mulai meluruhlah jawabannya.

"yak! Sehun! Oh Sehun!" teriaknya panik. Untung ada beberapa murid laki-laki yang mau membantunya. Mereka bawa Sehun ke unit kesehatan.

Luhan duduk diam memandangi wajah Sehun, kompres penurun panas tertempel dengan manisnya dikening namja pucat itu. Tadi saat Luhan memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun, ternyata Sehun demam tinggi. Ia cari apapun di kotak obat sampai akhirnya menemukan kompres itu.

"kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini Sehuni? Apa kau tidak tidur dengan baik?" ucapnya mengelus pipi mulus Sehun. Namja pucat ini masih setia memejamkan kedua mata sayunya.

"uhuk~" Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, segera ia lari kearah wastafel yang kebetulan ada diruang kesehatan sekolahnya. Bercak darah mengotori telapak tangannya yang dingin.

"ngh~ L-Luhan" dengan segera Luhan mencuci tangan serta mulutnya. Dia tatap sebentar wajahnya dicermin, sial dia semakin pucat saja. Sebelum berbalik, ia seka keringat dingin yang ada dipelipisnya.

Namja cantik ini menghampiri Sehun yang mengigau, dia bingung kenapa Sehun sampai mengigaukannya. Dia kembali duduk disamping ranjang Sehun dan menggenggam tangan namja pucat itu. Entah naluri atau apa, Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seolah tak mau melepaskan pemilik tangan itu.

**Teet! Teettt~**

Luhan melirik jam yang bertengger manis didinding, jam pertama sudah dimulai. Ia rogoh ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kai-ah~"

"..."

"tolong aku ya?"

"..."

"aku mau istirahat di unit kesehatan. Aku rasa tubuhku begitu lemas, tak apakan?"

"..."

"tidak usah, kau dan Chanyeol menjengukku saat istirahat saja"

"..."

"tolonglah~"

"..."

"gomawo~ kau yang terbaik!"

"..."

"hehehehe"

**Pip**

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, masalah ia bilang kalau tubuhnya lemas pada Kai tadi? Dia tidak berbohong karena tubuhnya memang lemas sekarang. Sebenarnya dia ingin berbaring diranjang lain yang tersedia disana, namun genggaman tangan Sehun membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Dia memilih meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangan Sehun, perlahan mata rusa itu mulaibterpejam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Mata rusa yang tadinya terpejam kini mulai terbuka, kepalanya terasa pening.. perutnya berdenyut sakit dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Luhan mengumpat kenapa penyakit ini begitu menyiksanya. Ia rasakan sebelah tangannya digenggam seseorang. Setelah kedua mata rusanya benar-benar terbuka dia terkejut karena sekarang ia tengah terbaring diranjang sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Sehun tadi.<p>

Sehun? Luhan mengamati seseorang yang terus memandangnya serta menggenggam tangannya. Dia akan bangun namun ditahan Sehun.

"istirahatlah Lu~" ucap Sehun dengan suara seraknya, tangan Luhan terulur memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun. Masih panas.

"kenapa aku bisa tidur disini? Dan kenapa kau tidak tiduran diranjangmu? Kau masih sakit Sehuni.." ucap Luhan.

"eoh kalian sudah sadar semua?" ucapan seseorang menyeruak dari pintu. Seorang dokter yang biasa berjaga disana berjalan menghampiri mereka. Luhan dan Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"tadi saat aku masuk, kulihat Luhan-ssi tidur dengan posisi duduk. Saat kubangunkan kau justru tak merespon dan ternyata kau pingsan. Akhirnya aku memindahkanmu berbaring diranjang itu.. dan juga Sehun-ssi, kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Kudengar dari beberapa murid kalau kau pingsan dihadapan Luhan eoh?" jelas dokter itu seakan mengerti arti tatapan kedua murid dihadapannya.

"aku pingsan?" tanya Luhan. Dokter itu mengangguk, ia menepuk pundak Sehun menyuruh anak itu untuk kembali berbaring diranjangnya. Sehun sangat tidak mau melepaskan genggaman itu. Akhirnya Sehun berbaring juga diranjangnya dengan tangan masih setia bertautan dengan Luhan dan karena jarak antara ranjang satu dengan yang lain tak begitu jauh membuat keduanya tak begitu kesusahan.

"Sehun-ssi.. minulah obat ini, sepertinya kau dehidrasi. Dan Luhan-ssi kuanjurkan untuk tidak pernah telat meminum obatmu" ucap dokter itu yakin.

**DEG**

Luhan terdiam, apa dokter ini tau mengenai penyakitnya? Sehun memandang kedua orang itu bingung.

"tenang saja Luhan-ssi... saya tidak akan memberitahu orang lain" mendengar hal itu membuat Luhan bernafas lega.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu datang lagi, Luhan mencengkram perutnya yang begitu sakit. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tangan yang masih bertautan dengan Sehun juga menggenggam lebih kuat dan berhasil membuat Sehun yang tadinya mulai terpejam langsung menoleh kearah Luhan. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung berlari keluar unit kesehatan. Sehun kelabakan mencari Luhan karena lari namja cantik itu sangat cepat. Dokter memandang mereka aneh? Ada apa? pikirnya.

Sehun menyusuri koridor dan memanggil nama Luhan walau pelan, untung saja tidak ada guru yang berkeliling. Dia tak tau harus mencari Luhan kemana lagi. Dia duduk menyandar didinding, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

**..**

**..**

**Other Place**

"ngghh~ hiks s-sakit sekali Kai" racau Luhan memukul-mukul perutnya.

"makanya kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol"

"andwe! Hiks ssshh.. aku t-tidak mau ugh" Luhan menggeliat kesana kemari padahal dia tengah tergeletak dilantai dingin ruang ganti untuk laki-laki. Kepalanya ada pada paha Kai.

Tadi Luhan sempat bingung harus kemana, dan dia ingat kalau pelajaran pertama kelasnya adalah olah raga. Akhirnya Luhan lari kesana untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, dia sempat menghubungi Kai dan untung saja Kai membawa ponselnya.

Kai mengerang frustasi, akhirnya dia meminumkan obat Luhan dengan paksa. Awalnya Luhan menolak namun karena lemas dan rasa sakitnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi akhirnya dia meminumnya juga. Luhan masih berjuang meredam rasa sakit itu, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini. Dia merasa tak berguna sebagai teman.

Luhan mengatur jalan nafasnya, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak menutup matanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras melalui pelispisnya. Wajahnya juga basah karena keringat, Kai dengan tulus dan telaten menyeka keringat itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Luhan seperti ini. Luhan masih sempat tersenyum pada Kai.

"Kai~" panggil Luhan lemas

"hmm"

"aku ingin bertemu Sehun, antarkan aku ya?" pintanya, mau tak mau Kai menurut dan membantu Luhan berdiri. Ia topang tubuh lemas sahabatnya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya membuat Luhan yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongak kearahnya. Kai mendekati seseorang yang duduk menyandar didinding dan berdiri dihadapan orang itu.

"Sehuni?" tanya Luhan memastikan karena orang yang duduk menyender itu menyembunyikan kepalanya. Akhirnya senyum Luhan merekah lagi setelah melihat wajah Sehun.

"Luhan? Kau darimana saja?" ucapnya langsung berdiri.

"kau" ucap Kai datar, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kuserahkan Luhan padamu, bawa dia pulang kerumahnya dan rawat dia. Kalau kau masih bodoh seperti waktu itu, kujamin kau tak akan bisa melihat Luhan lagi" Kai mengancam Sehun sambil menyerahkan Luhan yang masih lemas kerangkulan Sehun.

"terimakasih Kai.. terimakasih"

"dan ingat, jangan sampai Chanyeol tau kalau kalian berduaan. Atau yah kalian tau sendiri apa yang akan dilakukannya" Luhan tersenyum dan berterimakasih, begitupun Sehun. Kai meninggalkan keduanya kembali kelapangan.

"kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa begitu pucat dan lemas? Tubuhmu juga dingin Lu" Luhan tatap mata Sehun yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, nada bicaranya kini juga tak seperti dulu. Ini benar-benar Sehun sahabat sejak kecil yang selalu ia cintai.

"tidak apa-apa.. suatu saat kau pasti juga tau.." ucap Luhan dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Sehun menggengdong Luhan dipunggungnya, awalnya Luhan tak mau karena dia tau kalau Sehun juga tengah sakit. Sehun tetap memaksa dan tak menggubris omongan Luhan. Setelah meminta tolong pada salah satu murid yang melintas untuk mengijinkan keduanya serta mengambil tas mereka yang masih tertinggal di unit kesehatan akhirnya Sehun membawa Luhan pulang dengan motor sport miliknya.

Selama perjalanan Luhan terus memeluk perut Sehun posesif dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggung namja pucat ini, Sehun tersenyum merasakan sentuhan Luhan. Saat lampu merah, Luhan berusaha mengatakan kemauannya.

"Sehuni.."

"hmm?"

"aku tak mau pulang~" rajuknya

"lalu? Tapi kau sakit Lu.. aku tak mau membuat Kai dan Chanyeol semakin membenciku saat mereka tau aku tak membawamu pulang"

"biarkan saja mereka, aku yang akan mengurusnya nanti"

Mereka berhenti disebuah cafe, Luhan duduk menunggu sambil mengocok minumannya. Sehun entah pergi kemana karena dia tadi hanya pamit pergi sebentar.

"hai.. apa kau menunggu lama?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini mengenakan pakaian biasa bukannya seragam sekolah yang mirip dengannya.

"aku membelikanmu ini.. tak enak bukan kalau jalan-jalan menggunakan seragam sekolah? Jja ganti bajumu"

Luhan tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin kamar mandi cafe, dia mengenakan sweater biru bermotif rusa putih. Kekanakan memang tapi dia senang karena Sehun membelikannya ini, apalagi ia sadar kalau Sehun masih mengingat hewan dan juga warna kesukaannya. Celana jeans hitam panjang juga tersemat rapi dikaki jenjangnya.

Namja cantik ini mendekati Sehun yang duduk sambil menyeruput minumannya, ia duduk dihadapan orang itu.

"kau terlihat begitu manis menggunakan baju itu. Seperti yang sudah kubayangkan" begitulah ucapan Sehun saat pertama kali melihat Luhan.

**BLUSH~**

Wajah Luhan merona, dia segera menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Lu.."

"n-ne?" Luhan mengernyit bingung karena nada bicara Sehun berubah sendu.

"jangan pergi meninggalkanku.. kumohon"

"maksudmu apa Sehuni?" Luhan memandang Sehun.

"aku tak mau kehilangan sahabatku lagi.. sahabat sepertimu yang begitu berarti untukku, jebal~ jangan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.." kini Sehun menitikkan airmatanya. Luhan segera pindah kesebelah Sehun. Ia usap punggung tegap itu menghalau rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

_'jadi masih sahabat?'_ batin Luhan dengan miris, Sehun belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo pikir Luhan.

"sshhh~ uljima.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu menemanimu..."

_'...sampai kematian yang sebentar lagi datang padaku'_ lanjut Luhan dalam hati. Tak mungkin kan kalau dia mengatakan perihal penyakitnya pada Sehun?

"aku janji"

"kau jani?"

"eum.."

Luhan menatap tangan Sehun yang terangkat, dia terkekeh kecil saat Sehun menjulurkan kelingkingnya. Kebiasaan mereka saat kecil kalau mereka memiliki janji.. dan kebanyakan dari janji mereka akan terpenuhi, tapi entahlah Luhan tak bisa berjanji untuk kali ini. Namun Luhan tetap mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. Sehun mengernyit bingung, Luhan yang melihatnya juga bingung.

"wae?" tanya Luhan

"kau melupakan sesuatu" Sehun menatap Luhan datar, namja cantik ini terlihat berpikir apa yang sudah dia lupakan.

"aku rasa aku tidak—"

**..**

**..**

**CHU~**

**..**

**..**

Luhan membatu, Sehun mengecup bibirnya kilat. Apa ini? Luhan rasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar, seluruh darahnya memompa kearah pipi. Luhan yakin pasti dia tengah merona sekarang, aish dia sangat malu. Luhan segera menunduk.

"kenapa? Apa kau lupa kalau kecupan itu adalah kebiasaan kita saat membuat janji satu sama lain? Dan kita pasti melakukannya setelah menautkan jari kelingking.. kebiasaan persahabatan kita sejak kecil" jelas Sehun

**..**

**..**

**DEG**

**..**

**..**

**Tes**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Aehhh~ maaf updetnya lama.. huhuhu saya lagi sibuk kawan<strong>

**Dan maaf, awalnya aku mau updet kek biasa ditengah malam(?) tapi karena ketiduran jadinya updet pas sahur deh~**

**ini cerita aku bela-bela ini nulis jam sepuluh malam soalnya takut kalo gak ada waktu lagi.. itupun aku tulis setelah keliling-keliling kerumah sodara /biasa ramadhan nyari angpao hahaha/ dan karena efek kecapean, baru satu jam nulis ehh malah ketiduran sampe jam 12 malam :") untung masih bisa bangun dan lanjutin sampai sekarang.. /saya curhat kawan :3/**

**maaf yah kalo banyak typo akibat dari nulis terburu-buru dan malas ngedit PLAK!**

**Oh iya, makasih yang udah setia review~ makasih juga yang udah ngasih saran buat epep ini /bow/**

**Mungkin aku akan balas review kalian dichapter-chapter selanjutnya ea? Tapi gak janji dichapter berapa.. Oke deh sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari saya..**

**dan mohon jangan bashing saya :3**

**See u egen /lambai tangan/**

**Deep bow~**


	11. Chapter 10

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelumnya MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah setia ngereview epep ini ^.^**

**Salam sayang dari HunHanSooKaiChan buat kalian hehehe**

**Dan maaf kalo chapter ini aneh + banyak kekurangan.. gak nyambung dan sebagainya huhuhu ): **

Gak mau banyak omong lagi.. langsung baca aja deh..

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

_**CHU~**_

_Luhan membatu, Sehun mengecup bibirnya kilat. Apa ini? Luhan rasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar, seluruh darahnya memompa kearah pipi. Luhan yakin pasti dia tengah merona sekarang, aish dia sangat malu. Luhan segera menunduk._

"_kenapa? Apa kau lupa kalau kecupan itu adalah kebiasaan kita saat membuat janji satu sama lain? Dan kita pasti melakukannya setelah menautkan jari kelingking.. kebiasaan persahabatan kita sejak kecil" jelas Sehun_

_**..**_

_**DEG**_

_**..**_

_**Tes**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

'_Kenapa kau menangis Luhan? Sadarlah Sehun hanya mengaggapmu sebagai sahabat'_ monolog Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Segera ia usap air matanya kasar.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Sehun lagi memastikan karena Luhan masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Namja cantik ini menggeleng lalu mendongak memperlihatkan senyuman miliknya.

"Jangan menangis" Sehun mengusap pipi namja didepannya dan tersenyum lembut, dia tau Luhan baru saja menangis. Perlakuan itu justru membuat Luhan tak bisa mempertahankannya lagi, airmata itu sukses keluar begitu saja.

"Aku..a-aku hanya bahagia ternyata k-kau masih mengingatnya, y-ya aku sangat bahagia.." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan susah payah. Tangannya selalu menghapus lelehan kristal bening itu walau terus saja keluar. Sehun terkekeh kecil lalu mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Lu.."

"hmm?" Luhan masih sesenggukan membuat Sehun mencubit pipi tirus itu. Senyum Sehun sedikit pudar saat menyadari kalau Luhan sedikit kurus dari sebelumnya. Luhan menghela nafas sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan menatap wajah Sehun.

"ada apa?"

"Maaf karena selama ini aku menyalahkanmu Lu.. maaf karena membuat kesimpulan sendiri.. berlaku kasar padamu, mendiamkanmu dan seakan-akan kaulah poros dari masalah ini. Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini, aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu.. jadi bisakah kau memaafkanku dan biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya? Bahkan aku melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya kujaga baik-baik, seharusnya aku menjaga sahabat yang selalu ada untukku sejak kecil. Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan itu?"

Luhan menatap tepat pada manik mata Sehun, mencari kebohongan disana. Namun nihil, namja cantik ini hanya menemukan sebuah ketulusan dan penyesalan mendalam. Dia segera memamerkan senyum cerah miliknya.

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak" ucapnya dengan semangat layaknya anak kecil.

Bahkan Luhan tak sadar kalau tadi dia sempat menangis dan juga lupa dengan alasan kenapa dia bisa berada disini. Lupa saat dia mengerang kesakitan dipangkuan Kai sampai akhirnya Kai menyuruh Sehun mengantarnya pulang, namun justru berakhir ditempat ini. Apa hanya karena Sehun dia bisa berlaku seperti itu? Sehun ikut tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Luhan.

"I Miss You.." bisik Sehun disela pelukannya.

"Hahaha I miss you too Sehuni.." Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Nah sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Eum lebih tepatnya apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya?" Sehun melihat keatas seakan berpikir. Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya, segera ia dorong tubuh Sehun yang masih memeluknya. Namja bermata sayu itu menatap Luhan bingung.

"Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan, pergi ketempat yang menyenangkan, makan bersama, membeli ice cream, berfoto bersama... pokoknya aku ingin seharian ini dengan Sehuni" ucap Luhan dengan semangat, dia melakukan gerakan menghitung dengan jari-jarinya saat mengatakan hal apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan semuanya denganku hari ini? Bagaimana kalau Kai dan Chan—"

"Sudah kubilang mereka itu urusanku" potong Luhan dengan cepat. Sehun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah tapi katakan kalau kau lelah.. aku tak mau melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan seperti disekolah"

"Baik bos!" Luhan layaknya tentara karena memberikan hormat pada Sehun dengan tubuh tegap. Namja dihadapannya terkekeh kecil lalu menarik Luhan keluar dari cafe itu. Mereka mengobrolkan tempat apa saja yang ingin dikunjungi Luhan sampai mereka sampai disamping motor sport milik Sehun yang terparkir dengan rapi didepan cafe.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>AT SCHOOL<strong>

Kai kembali kearah lapangan dan ikut bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Dia melakukannya dengan serius, tak tau saja apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Memang tubuhnya ada disana, tangannya memainkan bola besar itu dengan terampil namun pikirannya terus mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Bagaimana penyakit Luhan yang semakin parah tentu saja tak lupa saat Luhan mengeluh kesakitan padanya saat diruang ganti tadi.

**BRUK**

"Hei Kai.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu murid karena Kai terjatuh saat pemain lain menyenggolnya. Bola yang tadinya ada dalam genggaman namja tan ini menggelinding kepinggir lapangan.

"eum tidak apa-apa" Kai tersenyum, murid itu pergi dari hadapan Kai.

"cepat berdiri.. kau kenapa?" sebuah tangan besar terjulur didepan wajah Kai. Namja tan ini menerima uluran tangan itu dan sedikit menariknya agar dia bisa berdiri.

"tidak" jawab Kai singkat membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya temannya ini tak semangat.

"aku hanya sedikit pusing" lanjut Kai melihat kebingungan diwajah Chanyeol.

"kau sakit? Aehh~ pasti gara-gara kau tak sarapan. Salahmu sendiri saat kekantin tadi tak mau makan, padahal yang mengajak kekantin tadi siapa" oceh Chanyeol membuat Kai memutar bolamatanya malas.

"sudahlah ocehanmu membuatku semakin pusing"

"ohh hehehe... yasudah kuantar kepusat kesehatan kalau begitu" tawar Chanyeol memegang lengan Kai namun Kai melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya.

Chanyeol semakin merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kai. Dia ikuti Kai yang berjalan keluar lapangan, ikut mendudukkan dirinya ditepi lapangan tepat disamping Kai. Posisi mereka jauh dari murid lain.

Mereka melihat permainan murid lain dalam diam, Chanyeol tak lagi membuka suaranya.

"Keadaan Luhan semakin parah" akhirnya Kai angkat bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola yang terus memantul. Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"Tadi dia menyuruhku keruang ganti dan dia mengerang kesakitan dihadapanku.. aku tak tega melihat Luhan seperti itu" Kai menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Tangannya bermain pada ujung sepatu.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan Kai, jadi Luhan tadi mengalami rasa sakitnya lagi. Namun namja jangkung ini justru menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai walau tatapannya terlihat kosong pada permainan teman-temannya di lapangan.

"Seharusnya Luhan melakukan transplantasi hati karena dia sudah mengalami tahap akhir dari sirosis. Namun kemungkinan sembuhnya juga kecil apalagi Dokter Lee bilang kalau tak bisa melakukan operasi itu karena Luhan mengalami gagal ginjal. Bahkan orangtuanya terus melakukan usaha demi anaknya sampai-sampai bertanya pada salah satu temannya yang bekerja sebagai dokter terbaik diluar negeripun jawabannya sama..." Chanyeol menghentikan acara menepuk punggung Kai setelah mengucapkan hal itu, tangannya terkepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya terlihat jelas.

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"dimana Luhan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"pulang"

"pulang? Sendiri?"

"dengan Sehun"

"MWO?!" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan terpancar kemarahan yang tersirat dari manik mata hitamnya. Kai tak sedikitpun merubah posisi duduknya.

"kenapa kau membiarkannya! Kau taukan Luhan tak boleh bertemu dengan Sehun!" ujar Chanyeol kesal. Dia hendak pergi dari sana, menyusul Luhan mungkin? Namun ucapan Kai menghentikannya.

"atas dasar apa kau melarang Luhan?" Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"apa kau juga akan melarangnya kalau itu adalah keinginan terakhir Luhan?"

"pikirkanlah perasaan Luhan, Yeol. Dia hanya merindukan Sehun, bukankah tak apa kalau mereka bisa bersama asalkan Sehun tak lagi menyakiti Luhan? Aku tak yakin aku akan mengatakan hal ini.. hal yang membuatku membiarkan Luhan terus bersama Sehun..." Kai menghela nafas sejenak. Chanyeol masih diam.

"Luhan ingin mendonorkan jantungnya.. dia tau kalau penyakitnya tak bisa lagi tertolong, dia sudah tau semuanya Yeol. Maka dari itu aku ingin membuat Luhan bahagia sebelum hidupnya benar-benar berakhir..."

"apa maksudmu? Luhan mendonorkan jantungnya? Untuk siapa?! Luhan akan sembuh Kai!" Chanyeol memutar tubuh namja tan itu menghadapnya. Kai mengangkat kepalanya menatap marah pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh atau apa! kau bilang sendiri kalau hampir semuanya menyerah! Lalu kau bilang Luhan akan sembuh? Huh.. dan Luhan akan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kyungsoo!"

**..**

**..**

**DEG**

**..**

**..**

"K-Kyungsoo? Tapi dia—"

"dia masih hidup, dia dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Luhan. Aku tahu Kyungsoo masih hidup setelah Sehun memukuliku dimakam itu, itu bukan makam Kyungsoo.. hanya nama. Dulu kejadian yang merenggut kesucian Luhan juga merenggut kesucian Kyungsoo. Sehun sangat marah pada Luhan karena mengira Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja..."

"...dan saat aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dirumah sakit, tak sengaja Luhan mendengar percakapan kami. Bukankah saat aku pergi ketoilet terasa begitu lama? Dan apa waktu itu Luhan juga ijin keluar setelah pemeriksaannya?"

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk, dia sungguh tak menyangka kalau semuanya serumit ini.

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**FLASHBACK ON**

Dokter Lee sudah selesai dengan rangkaian pemeriksaannya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama memang. Chanyeol berterimakasih saat dokter muda itu keluar dari kamar inap Luhan.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin ketaman rumah sakit sebentar" Luhan turun dari kasurnya.

"tapi kau—"

"apa? aku sudah sehat. Jangan melarangku terus" protes namja cantik ini.

"aku akan menemanimu"

"tidak! Aku ingin sendiri.. hanya sebentar, ayolah~"

"baiklah-baiklah"

Senyum cantik terus mengembang dibibir Luhan, dia lihat anak-anak pasien rumah sakit itu tengah berkumpul ditaman. Ia putuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"annyeong~" sapa Luhan, anak-anak itu menyapa balik. Mereka cepat akrab dan bisa mengobrol dengan sedikit candaan didalamnya.

"wah ternyata hyung ini laki-laki.. tadi kukira perempuan"

"iya benar, ternyata hyung laki-laki. Habis wajah hyung cantik sih" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ocehan polos anak-anak itu.

"tapi menurutku lebih cantik Kyungsoo hyung" Luhan terdiam mendengar omongan anak tanpa rambut yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Kyungsoo? Apa dia tak salah dengar.

"tadi kau bilang Kyungsoo?" Luhan memastikan pendengarannya.

"iya.. dia sudah lama tinggal dirumah sakit ini. Dia selalu ditemani pacarnya, mereka sangat serasi. Tampan dan cantik"

"pacar? Siapa nama pacarnya?"

"Oh Sehun"

**..**

**..**

**HENING**

**..**

**..**

"B-bisa kalian antarkan aku menemui Kyungsoo?" mata Luhan memerah, salah satu dari anak kecil itu bilang kalau Kyungsoo ada ditaman juga.. dia sempat melihatnya. Akhirnya dia mengantarkan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, dia memilih sembunyi agar tak terlihat oleh Kai dan...Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangis, ternyata Kyungsoo masih hidup. Firasatnya selama ini tak salah. Tapi kenapa Sehun dan Kai menyembunyikan semua ini darinya?

"hyung.. gwaenchanayo?" tanya anak kecil yang berdiri disamping Luhan. Luhan menghapus airmatanya lalu tersenyum. Dia berterimakasih pada anak itu dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali pada teman-temannya. Akhirnya Luhan sendirian disana. Ia dengarkan semua percakapan KaiSoo.. ia putuskan pergi setelah Kai bilang kalau dia akan berusaha sebisanya untuk tak menghalangi Sehun bertemu dengannya.

Luhan masuk kakamar inap masih dalam keadaan menangis. Chanyeol tak tau kenapa Luhan bisa seperti ini.

"Lu kau kenapa?"

"Yeol, tolong buat aku tertawa sekarang juga" pinta Luhan menghapus airmatanya kasar. Chanyeol bingung namun dia melakukan hal-hal konyol yang biasa ia lakukan sampai akhirnya dia menggoda Luhan bahkan Luhan tertawa dan cemberut setelahnya. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka menampakkan Kai.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

"Kurasa saat Luhan ijin keluar, dia melihatku bersama Kyungsoo. Luhan memang tak menceritakan padaku kalau dia sudah tahu semua itu..." Kai menghela nafas.

"lalu kau tau dari mana?"

"hari berikutnya saat aku kemeja resepsionis.. tak sengaja aku mendengar beberapa suster membicarakan tentang pendonoran jantung untuk Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa aku tertarik dan menanyakannya, awalnya suster itu menolak namun saat aku bilang kalau aku teman Kyungsoo dan dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya suster itu menyerahkan beberapa kertas padaku. Disana tertulis nama Luhan..."

"...juga kebetulan ada anak-anak yang lewat lalu membicarakan nama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Aku bertanya pada mereka dan salah satu anak bilang kalau dia pernah mengantar Luhan untuk melihatku dan Kyungsoo. Lalu aku menyimpulkan kalau Luhan sudah tau semuanya"

"argh! kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Jadi Luhan benar-benar sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo masih hidup?" tanya Chanyeol frustasi walau dia sendiri juga masih belum percaya kalau belum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kai mengangguk.

"jadi Luhan akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?" suara lirih itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna.

Kini dia percaya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>HUNHAN side<strong>

"kau ingin apa?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka pergi kepusat perbelanjaan. Luhan melihat sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada satu toko. Ia berlari kearah toko itu, Sehun mengikutinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mereka masuk ketoko boneka, Sehun membiarkan Luhan memilih boneka yang dia mau.. asalkan bukan boneka yang terlalu girly saja. Seperti boneka berbie mungkin? Sungguh, Sehun akan menolak mentah-mentah kalau Luhan sampai meminta boneka itu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Luhan berdiri dihadapan Sehun. Namja pucat yang sibuk memainkan game diponselnya segera mendongak karena bayangan seseorang menutupi wajahnya. Dia menatap cengo kearah Luhan.

Sehun membayar boneka itu sedangkan Luhan menunggu didepan toko sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya. Sehun keluar dan menyerahkan boneka itu.

"yeay!" seru Luhan senang. Ia peluk boneka pilihannya dengan erat.

Sehun mendengus kesal karena Luhan ternyata tak pernah berubah. Sifat manja dan juga seperti anak kecil masih melekat padanya. See, Luhan sekarang tengah membawa boneka bentuk ice cream dengan ukuran super besar. Beberapa orang disana melihat Luhan sambil terkikik kecil karena namja cantik ini terlihat kesusahan membawa boneka yang ia mau.

"Sehunie.." panggil Luhan manja.

"mwo?"

"yak! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"habis kau ini.. sebenarnya berapa umurmu? Seperti anak kecil saja memilih boneka sebesar ini, lihat sekarang kau kesusahan kan membawanya" omel Sehun menunjuk-nujuk boneka ice cream Luhan. Mereka layaknya kakak sedang memarahi adiknya.

Luhan menunduk dengan wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin. Sehun menghela nafas kasar.

Tiba-tiba seorang ahjumma menepuk punggung Sehun.

"jangan memarahi adikmu seperti itu. Seharusnya kau membawakan barang adikmu.. lihatlah tubuhnya yang kecil. Apalagi ini dikeramaian.." nasehat ahjumma itu. Sehun tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Luhan menahan tawanya.

"iya.. dengarkan nasehat bibi" Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju. Sehun memberikan death glare miliknya dan sukses membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pura tak tau apa yang terjadi. Ahjumma tadi tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"yasudah bibi pergi dulu, ingat jangan marahi adikmu terus. Dia kan saudaramu, jangan sampai menyesal" akhirnya ahjumma itu pergi, Sehun dan Luhan sempat membungkuk.

"kkkkkk~ kau dimarahi bibi-bibi" ejek Luhan

**..**

**PLETAK**

**..**

"aww~" ringis Luhan, Sehun baru saja menjitak kepalanya. Sehun langsung menyambar boneka dari tangan Luhan, dia jalan duluan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang justru terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Sehuni.. kau marah eoh? Ayolah.." bujuk Luhan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sehun. Namja pucat ini tak peduli, lebih baik dia membawakan boneka Luhan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ada bibi-bibi lain yang menceramahinya bukan?

"ish ish.. aku kan saudaramu" Luhan menyindir Sehun dengan ucapan bibi tadi. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"memangnya siapa yang mau memiliki saudara sepertimu huh?" ia lirik Luhan sinis. Luhan menutupi mulutnya agar tawanya tak terlihat oleh Sehun. Namja albino ini memutar bolamata jengah dan kembali berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"akh!" langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendengar suara Luhan. Ia berbalik dan Luhan sudah berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Ia letakkan boneka itu kelantai lalu memegangi kedua bahu Luhan.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir

"enggh~ perutku sakit" rintih Luhan.

"m-mwo?" Luhan lihat ekspresi Sehun yang begitu terlihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Namun fokus Luhan justru pada wajah tampan sahabatnya. Dia segera menggeleng menyadari fantasinya itu.

"appo.." ringis Luhan

"Lu? Katakan mana yang sakit? Kita pulang ya? atau kau mau kuantarkan kerumah sakit?"

Luhan tertawa dalam hati.

"aku lapar dan aku mau makan hehehe" Luhan langsung berdiri lalu sedikit berlari menghindari Sehun yang akan mengamuk padanya.

"YAK! KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR! DASAR RUSA!" teriak Sehun dengan wajah memerahnya, ia tak menggubris beberapa pengunjung yang menatapnya aneh.

Luhan berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sehun yang masih pada posisinya tadi.

"aku yang memilih tempat makannya~" ucap Luhan menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa kemudian berbalik dan melangkah dengan ringan. Sehun mendengus kesal, ia berdiri dan menyambar boneka super besar itu lalu melangkah kesal mengikuti Luhan.

Sehun tak melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan saat ini. Tangan yang terkepal dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit.

'_aku tidak boleh sakit didepan Sehun'_

**..**

**..**

Luhan pura-pura sibuk dengan menggumamkan lagu sambil melihat keseluruh penjuru toko makanan yang ia datangi. Tangannya berada diatas paha, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sesuai irama. Kakinya juga bergerak-gerak layaknya anak kecil. Luhan melakukan hal itu asalkan dia tak melihat kearah manik mata tajam yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

Sedangkan Sehun? Dia masih menatap Luhan sengit. Mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang. Sehun sadar kalau Luhan tengah menghindari tatapan matanya dan itu justru membuat Sehun terus menatap Luhan. Dia senang kalau melihat Luhan seperti ini, kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa dalam hati.

"permisi.. ini pesanannya" ucapan pelayan itu mengakhiri acara HunHan. Luhan tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"jja! Ayo makan!" ucap Luhan dengan cepat, tangannya sudah memegang pisau dan garpu siap mengeksekusi daging didepannya. Sehun menahan tangan itu, Luhan meliriknya takut-takut.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sehun membuat Luhan kaget, Sehun menyeka keringat dipelipisnya.

"apa aku begitu menakutkan saat menatapmu seperti itu? kenapa sampai keluar keringat dingin eum?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terlihat salah tingkah.

"ini bukan keringat dingin.. disini sangat panas tau" elak Luhan, Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"bahkan kalau menurutku kau harus memakai jaket. Kulitmu saja juga dingin, masih mau mengelak?"

"aish sudahlah, kapan kita akan makannya? Aku sangat lapar asal kau tau saja" Luhan meletakkan pisau serta garpunya dengan sebal. Sehun terkikik lalu menyodorkan daging yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertusuk oleh garpunya.

"aaaa~" ucapnya. Luhan menurut lalu melahap daging itu walau dengan kunyahan dan mimik wajah sebal.

"hahaha.. jangan merajuk seperti itu" tawa Sehun. Luhan tak menggubris, dia beralih pada makanannya lagi dan melahapnya dengan khitmad.

"aku akan ketoilet sebentar" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Luhan.

Merasa ada kesempatan, dengan cepat Luhan meletakkan alat makannya. Ia raih minuman didepannya untuk membantunya menelan daging-daging itu. Tangannya mulai gemetar saat merogoh botol kecil berisi obat dari sakunya. Setelah meminum obat itu ia letakkan kepalanya keatas meja. Kesakitan begitu terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Dia mengutuk rasa sakit diperut bagian atasnya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena menahan sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya obat itu mulai bekerja.

Dengan lemas Luhan melanjutkan acara makan sambil menunggu Sehun kembali. Dia tak bisa menghabiskan makanan itu, nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

"kenapa hanya dilihat?" suara Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak.

"aku kenyang~" jawab Luhan manja.

"eh? bukankah tadi kau bilang sangat lapar? Bahkan ini belum setengahnya kau makan?" Sehun menunjuk satu persatu pesanan Luhan.

"aku kenyang Sehuni.." Luhan kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, matanya sedikit terpejam. Sehun mengernyit bingung dan mengubah duduknya disamping Luhan.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba lemas seperti ini.. kau juga terlihat begitu lelah, kau sakit?" tanya Sehun sambil menyibakkan poni Luhan yang menutupi sebagian mata rusa favoritnya. Luhan membuka kedua matanya kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"aku ingin ice cream" Luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"yak! Lalu bagaimana dengan semua ini?" Sehun menatap makanan dimeja. Luhan juga ikut menatapnya.

"eum.. kalau kau mau makan tidak apa-apa. Makanlah, aku akan menunggu"

"baiklah" akhirnya Sehun memakan pesanannya, Luhan hanya menatap wajah Sehun sambil meletakkan kepalanya lagi. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas sekarang.

"Sehuni.." lirih Luhan

"hmm?" Sehun menoleh kearah namja cantik ini.

"bangunkan aku kalau sudah selesai"

"memangnya kau mau apa? tidur?"

"entahlah.. mataku terasa sangat berat" Luhan sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"baiklah.."

"dan janji, setelah itu belikan aku ice cream" Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"iya aku janji.."

Luhan menyodorkan tangan kanannya, Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum menautkan jari kelingking kirinya dengan namja cantik ini. Luhan ikut tersenyum dengan mata sayu.

'_sepertinya kau melupakanan sesuatu Sehuni.. tapi tak apa, aku juga tak bisa berjanji kalau bisa menikmati ice cream itu'_ batin Luhan, ia enggan melepaskan tautan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sehun. Sehun juga tak protes, dia makan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Luhan rasakan matanya semakin berat saja. Perlahan mata rusa itu benar-benar terpejam, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk milik Sehunlah yang berperan mengantarkan tidur panjangnya...

...mungkin.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

**Tapi bohong :3**

**TBC kok.. beneran TBC**

**Sekali lagi ini masih TBC! /halah/**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Up! Up! Up!<strong>

**Huweee T^T gimana gimana? Kurang nyess yah? :3**

**Maap ya kalo aku publisnya siang-siang.. biasanya kan tengah malam hehehe xD beda dikit lah.. biasanya jam 12 malem sekarang jam 12 siang (: ini aku lakuin gegara aku sedang dilanda galon kak~ (":  
><strong>

**Gimana enggak galon.. orang ntar sore Osen bakalan duet lagi sama mama Boa huweee T.T sebenarnya gapapa juga sih.. tapi ada beberapa—kalo boleh jujur semua—gerakan Osen yang bikin hati saya cenat-cenut.. /you know me sowek/**

**Osen peulis jangan bikin hati orang lain nyesss napa.. SAKITNYA ITU DISINI! /nunjuk dada Luhan/**

**Haehhh.. hiks Luhan yang sabar yah kak~ entar kamu bisa hukum Osen dikamar kok /eh?!/**

**Udah udah.. cuap-cuap saya udah~**

**BIG THANKS buat semua readers.. apalagi readers yang udah ngereview epep ini '3 BIG THANKS BIG LOVE '3**

**Sekali lagi, walau komenan kalian belum masuk ke ffn tapi aku udah baca kok.. kan aku kalo baca lewat email..**

**Gomawo.. /Deep bow~/ **


	12. Chapter 11

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelumnya MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah setia ngereview epep ini ^.^**

**Salam sayang dari HunHanSooKaiChan buat kalian hehehe**

**Dan maaf kalo chapter ini aneh + banyak kekurangan.. gak nyambung dan sebagainya huhuhu ): **

Gak mau banyak omong lagi.. langsung baca aja deh..

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

'_sepertinya kau melupakanan sesuatu Sehuni.. tapi tak apa, aku juga tak bisa berjanji kalau bisa menikmati ice cream itu' batin Luhan, ia enggan melepaskan tautan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sehun. Sehun juga tak protes, dia makan menggunakan tangan kanannya._

_Luhan rasakan matanya semakin berat saja. Perlahan mata rusa itu benar-benar terpejam, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk milik Sehunlah yang berperan mengantarkan tidur panjangnya..._

_...mungkin._

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Sekitar 10 menit Sehun menghabiskan makanannya, ia lirik sebentar kearah namja yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dia tersenyum dan entah karena apa ia rasakan seperti ada desiran aneh pada hatinya. Perlahan ia usap pipi Luhan berniat membangunkan lalu akan membelikan ice cream untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Lu.. ireona heum" ucapnya lembut namun tak ada respon. Ia ubah cara duduknya menghadap Luhan kemudian menyibakkan poni itu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Luhan~ katanya ingin membeli ice cream, ireona.." Sehun masih menatap mata rusa favoritnya dengan senyuman. Wajah Luhan terlihat begitu damai.

"Lu?" senyumnya perlahan luntur. Kenapa Luhan tak juga bangun?

"Luhan? Lu? Hani.." bahkan Sehun memanggil Luhan menggunakan sebutan yang paling disukai Luhan. Sehun pegang kedua pipi Luhan, dingin.

"Luhan.." entah kenapa perasaan takut tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Ia ambil jaket didalam tasnya lalu mengenakannya pada tubuh Luhan. Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja, ia angkat tubuh mungil itu ala brydal. Lemas, Luhan sangat lemas. Sehun tak peduli dengan motornya, ia hentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat.

Ia bawa Luhan kerumah sakit, perasaan takut kehilangan sahabatnya semakin besar. Terus ia gumamkan nama Luhan sambil memegang tangan yang mungil digenggamannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>"jadi Luhan akan mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?" suara lirih itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna.<p>

Kini dia percaya.

"Kyungsoo?" ucap Chanyeol, namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Akhirnya Kai menarik keduanya pergi dari lapangan. Kai membawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kegudang.

"Kyung.. kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau harus dirawat" Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai, kenapa Kai begitu perhatian padanya?

"jelaskan padaku.. kumohon" justru itulah yang keluar dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Chanyeol, mereka menghela nafas.

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Kai, Chanyeol melihat kesekeliling dan melihat ada bangku panjang yang agak berdebu.. ia ajak kedua orang itu kesana. Kyungsoo duduk ditengah-tengah, antara Chanyeol dan Kai. Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang kini berputar-putar dikepala Chanyeol, namun ia memilih diam.

"ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa dia ingin mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?" Kyungoo menatap manik mata Kai, matanya memerah. Kai mengusap punggung Kyungsoo sebelum mengatakan semuanya.

"Luhan memiliki penyakit dengan hatinya dan itu sudah sangat parah. Bahkan dokter hampir menyerah karena Luhan juga mengalami gagal ginjal, sebenarnya sebuah keajaiban dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Saat tau kau membutuhkan donor jantung, Luhan ingin sekali memberikan jantungnya untukmu.. untuk sahabat yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Yang selalu ia yakini masih hidup"

Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya, dia tak percaya Luhan memiliki penyakit separah itu. Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo sebagai simpati, Chanyeol hanya diam menunduk. Hening diantara mereka terjadi lumayan lama sampai dering ponsel milik salah satu dari tiga namja itu memecah semuanya.

"Luhan? Ada apa?" tanya Kai

"..."

"mwo?! kalian ada dimana sekarang?!" raut khawatir tergambar jelas dari wajah tampan Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memandangnya heran.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kita harus kerumah sakit, Luhan pingsan dan Sehun membawanya ke rumah sakit" Chanyeol langsung bangkit saat mendengar nama Luhan dan Rumah sakit. Kyungsoo juga terkejut.

"Chanyeol kau ambillah mobilmu, tunggu kami dipintu gerbang" ucap Kai, namja jangkung ini menurut walaupun dia bingung kenapa Kai tak langsung ikut keparkiran saja. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Kai menghadap kearah Kyungsoo.

"kau, tunggu disini.. aku akan segera kembali" ucapnya kemudian melesat pergi sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Kai lari seperti kesetanan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Ia ambil sesuatu diatas meja dan segera kembali kearah gudang.

Kai memakaian jaket serta masker pada Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat ini menatap wajah Kai yang terfokus pada resleting jaket. Setelah memakaikan masker, Kai menarik tudung jaket menutupi kepala Kyungsoo membuat mereka seperti sedang berpelukan.

"ayo naik" Kai menawarkan punggungnya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri diam dibelakangnya.

"kenapa—"

"dari gudang menuju gerbang jaraknya cukup jauh dan kita harus segera kerumah sakit. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu berlari dengan keadaan jantung seperti itu, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Palli" potong Kai cepat, Kyungsoo tersenyum haru walau tak terlihat karena tertutup masker.

Lagi-lagi namja tan ini berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Saat melewati guru jaga, Kyungsoo ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Tentu saja Kai tak membuka identitas Kyungsoo dan karena itulah Kai memakaikan masker pada namja mungil yang bertengger manis pada punggungnya.

Chanyeol segera membukakan pintu mobil saat melihat Kai berlari kearahnya, Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo dibangku belakang sedangkan dia sendiri segera beralih kebangku depan. Mereka segera kerumah sakit dimana Kyungsoo juga dirawat disana.

"apa Sehun tau kalau Luhan tengah berjuang dengan penyakitnya?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengetatkan pegangannya pada kemudi. Dia jadi ingat saat Luhan memohon padanya agar Sehun tak pernah tau mengenai penyakitnya. Kenapa Luhan begitu menjaga perasaan Sehun? Kenapa?

"sepertinya belum" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Kyungsoo tak lagi membuka suaranya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Terdapat banyak alat kedokteran terpasang ditubuh mungil Luhan, dokter Lee masih memeriksa keadaannya. Sehun mondar mandir didepan ruang ICU, masih ia rasakan dengan jelas bagaimana dinginnya tubuh Luhan tadi.<p>

"ada apa dengan Luhan? Tuhan.. jangan sampai terjadi hal yang buruk padanya" lirih Sehun. Tak berapa lama dokter muda itu keluar, dia tersenyum pada Sehun.

"kau boleh menjenguknya, tapi entah dia akan sadar kapan" ucap dokter Lee.

"terimakasih hyung" jangan lupakan fakta kalau Sehun adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini. Apalagi dia sudah beberapa kali diajak ayahnya untuk makan siang bersama dokter bernama lengkap Lee Donghae ini.

Sehun segera masuk dan menutup pintu besi nan dingin itu. Donghae masih berdiri disana menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat, dia tak segera pergi karena yakin sebentar lagi dua orang yang selalu menemani Luhan akan datang. Dugaannya benar, Kai dan Chanyeol berlari kearahnya.. namun yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah seorang namja yang berada digendongan Kai.

"bukankah itu.. Kyungsoo?" gumamnya, namun dia segera tersenyum saat tiga orang ini sampai dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat Kai yang terengah-engah sambil menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi" sapanya.

"Donghae hyung" Kyungoo melepas maskernya lalu tersenyum. Kai ingin bertanya namun dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"bagaimana—"

"sebaiknya kita bicarakan ditempat lain" potong dokter ini cepat. Mau tak mau Kai dan Chanyeol menurut. Mereka tinggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian disana. Setelah ketiganya pergi, namja manis ini membuka perlahan pintu dihadapannya.

"Lu~ kau kenapa?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Nada bicaranya terdengar lembut namun entahlah.. bahkan Kyungsoo tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini. Dimatanya, Sehun yang sekarang adalah sosok Sehun sahabat Luhan. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk masuk, dia kembali menutup pintu itu dan duduk dikursi tunggu. Pikirannya melayang pada saat dulu dimana Sehun pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada Luhan

**..**

**..**

**FLASHBACK ON**

Kyungsoo membantu Luhan duduk dari ranjangnya, semalaman Luhan demam tinggi karena kehujanan. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung pergi kerumah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"bodoh" marah Kyungsoo, ia alihkan pandangannya. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa marah padaku? aku sedang sakit Kyung~" rengek Luhan. Kyungsoo tak menggubrisnya, dia justru menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"kau bodoh Lu! Kau bodoh! kenapa kau memberikan payungmu padanya?! Kenapa! Kau bisa memakainya untuk pulang" omel Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk. Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"hei... Bukankah seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku memberikan payung pada Sehun lalu dia bisa mengajakmu pulang bersama. Awalnya aku ingin memberikannya padamu, tapi kau pasti memilih pulang denganku, jadi ya kuberikan pada Sehun saja" protes Luhan. Dia pura-pura kesal.

"dengan membiarkanmu kehujanan lalu sakit seperti ini?" balas Kyungsoo sengit.

"sudahlah Kyung~ aku hanya demam biasa"

"aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Dan kalau sekali lagi kau memberikan sesuatu yang penting untukmu padaku, kujamin persahabatan kita berakhir!" ancam Kyungsoo hampir menangis.

"hey hey.. aigoo kenapa kau menangis.. ayolah.." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"aku akan memberikan apapun demi sahabatku Kyung.. kau sahabatku, Sehun juga sahabatku.. aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia" lirih Luhan.

"kau sudah memberikan Sehun padaku Lu.. aku tak ingin kau memberikan yang lain lagi. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia"

"tunggu.. kenapa kita membicarakan hal ini eoh? Tadikan hanya masalah payung.. aehh" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka tertawa bodoh.

..

**BRAK**

..

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dengan kasar, bahkan barang-barang yang ada didekatnya menjadi ikut bergetar. HanSoo memandang malas pada Sehun. Namja pucat ini langsung berlari dan naik keatas ranjang Luhan membuat sang empunya menatap horor.

"Lu~ kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa sakit seperti ini? Aigoo badanmu panas sekali" ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihatnya, kemudian dia berjalan keluar. Luhan meliriknya.

"kau mau kemana Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

"akan kubuatkan bubur.. Sehun kau jaga Luhan" jawab Kyungsoo kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**..**

**..**

Kyungsoo menghapus lelehan airmatanya, dia selalu ingat apapun yang telah diberikan Luhan. Dulu Luhan memberikan Sehun padanya, lalu Luhan rela sakit karena payung yang diberikan pada Sehun agar bisa pulang dengannya, Luhan juga memberikan kesuciannya demi melindungi dirinya dan sekarang Luhan akan memberikan jantungnya?

"kau bodoh Luhan! Hiks" isak Kyungsoo.

"aku tak akan menerima pemberianmu lagi. Aku memang sahabatmu, tapi tak berarti selamanya kau harus memberikan semuanya padaku. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan memberikan milikku untukmu" gumamnya, ia menunduk dalam sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Luhan akan baik-baik saja" ucap orang itu disertai senyumannya. Kyungsoo tau kalau Kai berbohong, bisa ia lihat Kai habis menangis. Chanyeol tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tatapannya kosong.

"kita masuk?" tawar Kai.. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

"tapi Sehun ada didalam" lirihnya.

"tidak apa-apa.. mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau tak ada lagi yang disembunyikan, bukan begitu Yeol?" Kai masih berusaha setenang mungkin, Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan sedikit ekspresi pada wajahnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol yang pertama masuk diikuti Kai yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Sehun menoleh menatap tiga orang itu, dia terkejut Kyungsoo ada disana.

"Kyungsoo?" ucap Sehun, dia berdiri dari kursinya.

'_bahkan kau tak memanggilku Kyungi lagi.. apa kau sudah sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kau terlalu lama Sehun'_ Kyungsoo tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo yang digenggam oleh Kai. Kai yang sadar akan hal itu segera melepaskan tangannya namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"tidak apa-apa.. bantu aku" bisik Kyungsoo. Kai mengernyit bingung sedangkan Sehun menatap tak suka lalu berbalik menghadap kearah Luhan. Ia genggam tangan Luhan lagi bahkan ia kecup punggung tangan itu. Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum getir.

Semua mata disana membulat saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Sehun. Kai segera melerai keduanya, Kyungsoo terdiam.

"sudah kubilang jangan menemui Luhan! Sekarang kau lihat Luhan seperti ini! Kapan dia bangun, bahkan doter juga tak tau!" marah Chanyeol, Kai menahan lengan Chanyeol yang bersiap melayangkan tinjunya. Sehun tak melakukan apapun.

Setelah dirasa keadaan mulai tenang, Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengajak Sehun bicara berdua. Kai menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang hilang dibalik pintu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>HUNSOO SIDE<strong>

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo kasar, mereka masih ada dilorong rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum berbalik menatap Sehun.

"apa maksudmu membiarkan Kai menggenggam tanganmu" ujar Sehun dingin.

"lalu apa maksudmu pergi berduaan dengan Luhan?" Kyungso bicara selembut mungkin, Sehun menatap remeh.

"dia sahabatku"

"Aku juga ingin berteman dengan yang lain, termasuk Kai. Hanya itu" balas Kyungsoo.

"tapi tak berarti dia bisa menyentuhmu sesukanya"

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya, mereka tak peduli pada orang-orang yang ada dilorong itu. Sehun menatap tak percaya, Kyungsoo membentaknya?

"aku.. aku ingin kita putus"

Sehun terdiam, ia cerna kata-kata Kyungsoo. Apa maksud ucapan Kyungsoo? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta putus? Apa karena Kai? Apa kekasihnya telah selingkuh? Sehun tersenyum remeh

"apa karena Kai" Sehun menatap dingin pada Kyungsoo.

"berhentilah bersikap bodoh Sehun! Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Kai. Aku melakukannya karena Luhan"

"apa karena aku pergi dengan Luhan lalu kau meminta putus? Kau kekanakan!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia pejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"bukan, aku melakukannya karena ingin melihat Luhan bahagia disisa hidupnya" jawab namja manis ini tenang, Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"apa maksudmu? sisa hidup Luhan?"

"Sehun.. apa kau tak pernah tau kalau Luhan mencintaimu sejak dulu?" Kyungsoo justru bertanya mengenai hal itu.

"jadi yang diucapkan Luhan saat itu benar?" gumam Sehun.

"Luhan pernah mengatakannya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu? jangan bilang kalau kau tak membalas perasaan Luhan" Sehun diam. Ternyata Luhan tak main-main.

"kau bodoh Sehun! Kau sama bodohnya dengan Luhan! Luhan memberikan dirimu untukku.. dan kau bodoh karena tak pernah sadar kalau Luhan sudah menyukaimu jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Kalian pasangan yang sama-sama bodoh" geram Kyungsoo. Ia atur nafasnya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Sehun tak menjawab, dia masih diam.

"Sehun dengar, dulu aku menerimamu karena Luhan yang memintanya. Dia ingin melihatmu bahagia.. dan sekarang aku ingin kau bersama Luhan. Aku tau sebenarnya yang kau cintai itu Luhan bukan aku, kau hanya terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya... aku ingin melihat Luhan bahagia walau untuk terakhir kalinya, dia sudah terlalu banyak memberikan kebahagiaannya untuk orang lain..." nada bicara Kyungsoo melembut.

"apa maksudmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Luhan memiliki sirosis hati, dan itu sudah sangat parah. Bahkan dia ingin mendonorkan jantungnya untukku.. tapi aku tak akan pernah menerimanya, aku sangat menyayangi Luhan. Buatlah dia bahagia Sehun.. kumohon" Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya begitupun Sehun.

"temui Luhan sekarang, suruh dia cepat bangun. Kalau perlu ancam dia agar mau membuka matanya. Apa kau tega melihat Luhan seperti itu?"

Sehun tak menjawab, pikirannya kalut. Dia segera berbalik dan berlari keruang ICU. Luhan.. kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu? Dia terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan menyebutkan nama Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum namun dia ambruk karena jantungnya yang benar-benar berdenyut sakit. Hanya derap kaki seseorang dan suara yang memanggil namanya khawatir yang ia dengar, matanya benar-benar terpejam setelah melihat siluet Kai menghampirinya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung membuka matanya. Dari penjelasan dokter, Kai tau kalau Kyungsoo sering mengalami hal seperti ini. Jantungnya yang tak berfungsi dengan normal bisa saja langsung berhenti berdetak kalau tak segera ditangani. Namja tan ini duduk pada kursi disamping ranjang tempat Kyungsoo terbaring.<p>

"kau melepaskan Sehun demi Luhan.. terimakasih" ucapnya, dia ingin sekali melindungi namja manis ini.

**Other Place**

Chanyeol memilih keluar dan membiarkan Sehun bersama Luhan. Tadi tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang dan menangis dihadapan Luhan, Chanyeol tak tau kenapa namun saat Sehun mengatakan masalah sirosis hati Chanyeol sadar kalau Sehun sudah tau tentang penyakit Luhan.

"Lu.. ireona, kau ingin makan ice cream denganku kan? Cepat bangun" Sehun tersenyum ditengah tangisnya. Luhan masih setia menutup matanya. Sehun sadar dia tak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan Luhan, akhirnya ia usap airmatanya kasar dan tersenyum lembut.

"kau ingin apa? ice cream? Atau boneka? Jalan-jalan denganku? Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya asal kau bangun sekarang juga"

Hari sudah malam, Sehun terus menunggu Luhan begitupun Kai yang terus menunggu Kyungsoo. Bedanya Luhan belum memberikan respon yang berarti sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah sadar beberapa jam yang lalu. Awalnya Kyungsoo tersenyum getir saat tau kalau yang menjaganya bukanlah Sehun, tapi melihat wajah tulus Kai membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik.

Chanyeol? entah kemana anak itu.. dia tak lagi terlihat dirumah sakit.

"aku akan menjenguk Kyungsoo dulu Lu.. saat aku kembali, kuharap kau sudah sadar lalu memelukku" Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan lembut dan beranjak setelah menerima pesan dari Kai.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam dan jam berganti hari. Tak terasa sudah 3 hari ini Luhan masih setia dalam dunia mimpinya. Sehun terus menjenguknya setiap hari, bahkan sampai tidur disana. Tak jarang Kyungsoo akan menemaninya begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Chanyeol sudah mendukung hubungan yang diinginkan Sehun.

"aish masih saja tidur.. lama-lama kusiram air juga anak itu" gerutu Sehun.

**..**

**PLETAK**

**..**

"ahh!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya, Chanyeol yang melakukan hal itu.

"kau tega menyiram Luhan menggunakan air?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik.

"salah Luhan sendiri, kenapa tak bangun-bangun. Memangnya kau masih sabar menunggu anak ini tidur lebih lama" jawab Sehun sengit.

"tidak juga sih, yasudah kalau kau ingin menyiramnya katakan padaku. Biar kuambilkan air yang paling dingin" Sehun swetdrop.. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk manis disofa memasang facepalm mendengar ocehan Chanyeol.

"aku heran kenapa Luhan betah dengan Chanyeol" bisik Kyungsoo pada Kai, sepertinya hubungan dua namja ini semakin dekat saja. Kyungsoo ter;ihat lebih pucat saat ini, bahkan dia menyandar pada bahu Kai.

"aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa betah" Kai balas berbisik lalu mereka terkikik bersama.

"aku mendengarnya" Chanyeol menoleh pada dua orang itu. KaiSoo langsung bungkam.

"aishh.. kenapa disini penuh dengan pasangan menyebalkan. Kenapa hanya aku yang sendiri" ucap Canyeol dramatis. Kai memutar bolamata jengah, Sehun memasang tampang jijik sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap dengan wajah O.O nya.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dramatis. Kalau kau ingin ada pasangan bawa saja bonekamu itu saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri kau justru menemuinya kan?" ujar Kai malas

"boneka?" Kyungsoo dan Sehun berucap kompak. Kai mengangguk.

"boneka berjalan.. kalau tak salah sih dia anak kelas sebelah, namanya siapa ya?" Kai terlihat mengingat-ingat. Chanyeol menelan salivanya, jangan sampai Kai tau.

"aku lupa namanya, tapi dia sekelas dengan Sehun. Dia suka memakai eyeliner.."

"eyeliner.. ahh Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kai.

"eum.. dulu aku sempat satu kelas dengannya"

"woahh Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Astaga ternyata raksasa sepertimu menyukai namja manis sepertinya juga yah hahaha" tawa Sehun. Chanyeol memberikan death glarenya namun tak mempan bagi Sehun.

"namja manis? Tunggu sampai Luhan sadar dan aku akan mengatakan hal ini padanya" ujar Kyungsoo polos.

"yak!" Sehun kelabakan sendiri, kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa.

Mereka terus bercanda dan tak sadar ada sedikit pergerakan pada jari-jari lentik Luhan. Pergerakan kecil itu terus saja terjadi sampai akhirnya salah satu dari 4 orang disana menyadarinya.

"jari-jari Luhan bergerak" Kyungsoo berdiri dengan bantuan Kai. Chanyeol dan Sehun ikut mengamati pergerakan Luhan. Chanyeol memencet tombol yang terletak diatas ranjang Luhan untuk memanggil dokter.

4 orang ini terus mengamati wajah Luhan, bahkan Sehun sudah menggenggam tangan mungil milik namja cantik ini. Senyumnya mengembang saat mata rusa favoritnya mulai terbuka.

"Lu.." panggilnya. Luhan masih sibuk mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Tak berapa lama Dokter Lee datang dan menyuruh mereka sedikit menyingkir agar dia bisa memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

Setelahnya Dokter Lee berbalik dan menepuk bahu Kai dan Chanyeol, dua orang ini tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Sehun sudah sibuk menanyakan keadaan Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh melihat interaksi Kai, Chanyeol dan Dokter Lee.

"kau ingin lebih dekat dengan Luhan?" tawar Kai membuyarkan pikiran namja bermata bulat ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"kau tidur terlalu lama, hampir saja aku menyirammu" ucap Sehun, Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Lu.. ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, matanya memerah.

"Kyungi.." ucapnya.

"Luhan.. bogoshipo~" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan. Kai melangkah kebelakang disamping Chanyeol. Mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum, Sehun juga tersenyum melihat dua sahabatnya.. lebih tepatnya sahabat dan calon kekasihnya kemudian ikut memeluk dua namja mungil itu.

"kita harus membuatnya benar-benar bahagia.. hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan"

"yah~ aku belum bisa merelakannya.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Apa?! apa?! apa?!<strong>

**Aishhhhhhh aargggghhhhhh!**

**HUNHAN T.T KAISOO cieee~ CHANBAEK t(*.*)t**

**Apakah saya updetnya kecepetan? /emang itu sih kebiasaan kalo lagi banyak waktu hehe/**

**Maaf yah kalo kurang greget.. saya baru bermasalah sama laptop jadi bawaannya kesel mulu Q.Q**

**Makasih buat yang masih dan udah setia ngereview.. review kalian begitu berarti bagi saya /hug/ /hug/ jangan capek buat review lagi yah^^**

**Oke isilah kotak dibawah ini dengan review kalian kawan.. asal jangan bashing saya maupun epep ini T.T /sakitnya itu disini/ saya udah usaha buat yang terbaik.. tapi yah saya inikan manusia biasa, jadi maaf kalo banyak kekurangan (':**

**gomawo and /deep bow~/**

**Paiiii~**


	13. Chapter 12

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Still Love U**

Main Pair :** HUNHAN**

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : Temukan seiring perjalanan waktu

Angst

Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Typo(s), **YAOI**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CERITA ASLI KELUAR DARI OTAK SAYA

**PLAGIATOR ENYAHLAH**

**DLDR**

**Sider? tobat plisss**

**Sebelumnya MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah setia ngereview epep ini ^.^**

**Salam sayang dari HunHanSooKaiChan buat kalian hehehe**

**Dan maaf kalo chapter ini aneh + banyak kekurangan.. gak nyambung dan sebagainya huhuhu ): **

Gak mau banyak omong lagi.. langsung baca aja deh..

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"_Kyungi.." ucapnya._

"_Luhan.. bogoshipo~" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan. Kai melangkah kebelakang disamping Chanyeol. Mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum, Sehun juga tersenyum melihat dua sahabatnya.. lebih tepatnya sahabat dan calon kekasihnya kemudian ikut memeluk dua namja mungil itu._

"_kita harus membuatnya benar-benar bahagia.. hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan"_

"_yah~ aku belum bisa merelakannya.."_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Setelah saling tatap, tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata-kata itu.. Chanyeol langsung melangkah maju begitupun Kai. Namja jangkung ini menarik kerah baju Sehun bagian belakang layaknya menangkap seekor kucing. Kai menarik perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Kai terkikik melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat tanpa dosa berbeda dengan Sehun yang melirik sinis. Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat semua sahabatnya.

"ingat Sehun, pacarmu baru saja sadar.. jangan memeluknya seperti itu. Apa kau ingin Luhan tidur lagi" ceramah Chanyeol, ia angkat sebelah tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan jari terlunjuknya. Tangan yang menganggur ia letakkan dipinggang. Kai geleng-geleng kepala sambil membantu Luhan duduk menyender.

Sehun mendengus kesal kemudian mengeluarkan smirknya.

**HAP**

Namja pucat ini menangkap telunjuk Chanyeol. Sehun senyum-senyum layaknya anak kecil tanpa dosa, Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Kyungsoo yang sadar ingin memperingatkan Chanyeol namun sepertinya kalah cepat dengan Sehun.

**Nyuuttt**

"YAK!" teriak Chanyeol, ia pukuli bahu Sehun. Namja pucat ini menggigit jarinya penuh nafsu. Kai terbahak melihatnya begitupun Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Yah walaupun Luhan hanya tersenyum geli karena masih lemas.

"weekk~" ejek Sehun layaknya anak kecil. Chanyeol menatap prihatin pada jarinya kemudian beralih pada Sehun dan bersiap menghajarnya namun suara Luhan menghentikannya.

"aku haus.." Kai yang kebetulan ada disampingnya segera mengambil segelas air putih dan membantu Luhan meminumnya.

"ternyata Sehun tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yah" gumam Kai mengingat Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Chanyeol.

"ishhh asal kalian tau, bagaimana sikap Sehun dulu. Dia itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil" sanggah Kyungsoo.

"yak! Aku dulu 'appa'.. jadi aku dewasa" omel Sehun.

"yang bilang appa itu teman-teman karena tak tau sifat aslimu Huni" Sehun memilih tersenyum mendengar suara lirih Luhan kemudian menghampirinya. Ia kecup kening Luhan membuat sang empunya membulatkan matanya. Ia lirik Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya.

Setelah beberapa jam ada disana akhirnya Kai dan Chanyeol mengajak Sehun keluar dengan alasan membeli makanan. Kyungsoo masih setia duduk berdekatan dengan Luhan, bahkan Kai mengangkat Kyungsoo agar bisa duduk diranjang namja cantik ini.

"Kyung.."

"hmm?" Kyungsoo yang tadinya memainkan jari-jari Luhan beralih pada wajah cantik yang paling ia rindukan.

"aku merindukanmu.. sungguh" namja bermata bulat ini tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan. Luhan mengetatkan pelukannya dan membawa tubuh itu kekanan dan kekiri, Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"sebegitu rindunyakah dirimu padaku eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk.

"huk!" Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Saat Kyungsoo akan melepaskan pelukannya Luhan segera menahan.

"Lu? Kau kenapa?"

"huk.. huwek" Luhan muntah lagi.. tangannya memerah bahkan pakaian Kyungsoo juga terkena noda itu. Dengan paksa Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, matanya membulat sempurna.

"astaga Luhan! Bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo bingung harus melakukan apa. Bibir Luhan merah, lelehan darah itu juga mengenai dagu namja cantik ini. Kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan Luhan, menatapnya sedih dan meraih tisu yang ada disana berusaha membersihkan tangan sahabatnya.

"hiks bagaimana ini.. Lu hiks" tangis Kyungsoo. Luhan melepas sebelah tangannya lalu meraih tisu disebelah Kyungsoo dan membersihkan mulutnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan, ia suruh Kyungsoo duduk menyender. Luhan raih tisu dari tangan Kyungsoo, membuangnya sembarangan begitupun dengan tisu miliknya. Ia menyender pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungi?"

"hmm?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya.

"aku punya beberapa permintaan, kau mau mengabulkannya tidak?"

"apa itu? asalkan bukan masalah pendonoran jantung. Aku akan marah padamu seumur hidup kalau kau membahasnya" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo. Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah tau masalah donor jantung itu.

"bukan.. aku ingin sekali kita seperti dulu"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat mendengar permintaan Luhan. Seperti dulu? Apa maksudnya?

"dan juga aku ingin kita liburan bersama.. bukankah sebentar lagi adalah waktunya anak sekolah libur?"

"maksudmu Lu?" jujur Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Ia dengar Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"pertama aku ingin aku, kau dan juga Sehun kembali seperti dulu.. menghabiskan waktu bersama ditengah-tengah orang lain. Kalau bisa aku ingin kita kembali sekolah seperti dulu"

"m-mwo? sekolah? Tapi Lu.. tapi mereka tau kalau aku sudah meninggal"

"memangnya mereka tau dimana makammu? Mereka pernah melihat bagaimana tubuhmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"tidak.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"aku akan menanyakan masalah makam pada Sehun, tenang saja. Dan yang kedua aku ingin kita liburan.. tapi kemana?"

"memangnya kau ingin liburan kemana?"

Dua namja cantik ini terus membicarakan ingin liburan kemana dan Sehun maupun yang lain harus menyetujuinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sahabatnya begitu serius merencanakan liburan ini, mungkin ini liburan terakhirnya.

"hei-hei.. kudengar ada yang membicarakan tentang liburan" sambar seseorang dari arah pintu. 3 orang lainnya juga ikut masuk, mereka tersenyum melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"eum.. aku ingin kita semua liburan. Boleh ya Huni.. ya~" Luhan mengeluarkan deer eyenya. Sehun pura-pura mempertimbangkan lalu mengangguk setuju.

"memangnya kalian ingin berlibur kemana?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling tatap.

"Jeju!" ucap keduanya kompak.

"baiklah aku akan membicarakannya dengan ayah dan dokter Lee.." Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dan Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik memunggungi keduanya. Tangannya mengepal kuat melihat tisu yang tadi digunakan Luhan tergeletak dilantai, teringat jelas bagaimana penjelasan Kai dan Chanyeol tadi. Satu tetes kristal bening itu jatuh bersamaan dengan langkahnya keluar ruangan. Kai tak tega melihatnya, ia ikuti Sehun.

"Sehun tunggu" teriak Kai setelah menutup pintu itu rapat. Sehun berhenti tanpa berbalik, tangannya masih terkepal kuat. Kai berlari kecil dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun, ia peluk namja pucat itu membiarkan temannya menangis dibahunya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Ada 4 namja didalam mobil itu.. sedangkan dua lainnya sudah menunggu diparkiran sekolah. Sehun dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan senyumnya disamping motor sport Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk didalam mobil. ChanKai memutuskan untuk keluar duluan. Kai berdiri disamping pintu Kyungsoo, Sehun mendekat dan berdiri disisi lainnya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lalu merangkulnya.<p>

"Lu.. kau yakin? Aku tak ingin mereka berpikir yang aneh-aneh" ucap Kyungsoo ragu. Tangannya memainkan ujung blazernya sambil menatap lalu lalang murid disana. Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum.

"percaya padaku.. semua akan baik-baik saja"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo mau turun dibantu Kai. Sehun mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan kemudian membantunya keluar.

"bagaimana? Siap?" tanya Baekhyun.

"eum.." jawab Luhan.

Mereka melangkah dengan pasangan masing-masing. Beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah lama melakukan pendekatan namun secara diam-diam. Banyak murid-murid yang bisik-bisk saat melihat Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat ini menunduk namun Kai menahan dagunya agar tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

Satu hari telah mereka lalui, dan itu tak terlalu buruk. Apalagi dengan Kyungsoo yang mendapat respon baik dari teman serta guru. Sehun menjelaskan pada mereka kalau ada kesalahpahaman, dan sekarang Kyungsoo akan kembali bersekolah disana.

Beberapa hari kembali bersekolah membuat perasaan Kyungsoo kembali seperti semula. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan walau ada beberapa yang berubah. Kini Luhan lebih sering tersenyum untuk mengganti kata-katanya. Namun sesekali Luhan akan terlihat begitu cerewet dan manja.

"eungh" Luhan mencengkram mejanya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya menatap khawatir. Saat ini pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Kyungsoo langsung berbalik membuat Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang asik mencatat mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Luhan.." ucapan Kyungsoo refleks membuat Chanyeol berdiri. Guru dan murid lain menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Namja jangkung ini segera mengangkat Luhan dan membawanya keluar kelas. Saat melewati kelas sebelah, Sehun sempat melihatnya. Dia juga langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dua orang ini harap-harap cemas menunggu dokter Lee keluar dari ruang dimana ada Luhan didalamnya. Tadi Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung memilih membawa Luhan kerumah sakit.

**CKLEK**

"bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Sehun to the point.

"tak lama lagi" hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut dokter muda ini. Chanyeol memukul tembok yang ada disebelahnya sedangkan Sehun terdiam.

Sehun masuk dan tersenyum kearah Luhan yang terbaring lemah, ia tarik kursi kesamping ranjang. Mengamati wajah namja cantik yang sekarang terlihat tirus dan pucat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang namja cantik ini tengah bertengger manis pada tubuh Sehun layaknya seekor koala. Bahkan orang-orang yang tak mengenal mereka juga diam-diam terkikik.<p>

"hahaha apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" tanya Kai sambil merangkul Kyungsoo.

"aish kalian menyebalkan!" kesal Luhan walau tak sekeras biasanya.

"hei.. ini aman, ayolah jangan seperti anak kecil. Bahkan anak kecilpun lebih berani daripada kau" ucap Sehun, tangannya ada dibawah paha Luhan menjaga agar namja ini tak terjatuh.

"tetap saja! Kenapa kita naik kapal eoh?! Kalian tau kan kalau aku tak bisa berenang. Bagaimana kalau nanti kapal ini tiba-tiba tenggelam? Pasti kalian akan sibuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri lalu melupakanku yang tak bisa apa-apa. Kapalkan bagian bawahya kecil, ini yang naik juga sangat banyak, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kapalnya terbalik" oceh Luhan, yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkikik.

"bukankah kau yang ingin liburan kepulau Jeju?" tanya Chanyeol. Yap kini mereka tengah naik kapal menuju pulau Jeju sesuai keinginan Luhan untuk liburan bersama. Bahkan ayah Sehun dan dokter Lee juga ikut. Dua orang itu tersenyum melihat kedekatan anak-anak ini.

"Tapi. Kan. Tidak. Naik. Kapal. Juga." Jawab Luhan penuh penekanan.

"sudah-sudah.. Sehun, lebih baik ajak Luhan duduk" lerai ayah Sehun. Namja pucat ini mengangguk dan membawa Luhan kearah restoran yang tersedia dikapal ini. Sehun terus menggendong Luhan ala koala tak menggubris tatapan aneh dari penumpang lain.

Mereka duduk dimeja paling tepi agar bisa melihat pemandangan laut. Luhan tetap saja takut walau Sehun terus berada disampingnya. Akhirnya Sehun mengajak Luhan keluar dan duduk menyender pada dinding membiarkan Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sehuni.."

"hmm?" Sehun mengetatkan pelukannya pada perut Luhan dan mencium aroma bayi dari tubuh mungil itu.

"kenapa kita liburan sekarang? Bahkan sekolah saja belum waktunya libur"

"lebih cepat lebih baik.. aku ingin melihatmu bahagia"

"ohh.. Sehuni.."

"ada apa?" Luhan menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya pada tangan Sehun yang melingkar manis diperutnya. Karena merasa aneh akhirnya Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan duduk menghadapnya

"ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan.

"aku.. aku bingung dengan hubungan kita. Apa kita masih sahabat seperti dulu atau—"

"aku adalah pacarmu dan kau milikku" potong Sehun cepat.

"t-tapi kau tak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku." Luhan semakin menunduk. Sehun tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi tirus itu. Ia buat agar Luhan menatapnya, wajah pucat, mata yang biasanya bening kini sedikit kekuningan, bibir kering dan juga lingkaran hitam dibawah mata rusa favoritnya itu membuat Sehun tersenyum getir.

"aku mencintaimu Lu.. aku ingin selalu ada disisimu apapun yang terjadi. Percayalah padaku" Luhan berusaha mencari kebohongan namun Sehun segera menyatukan bibir mereka. Luhan menangis dalam ciuman itu. Setelahnya Sehun memeluk Luhan erat seakan tak mau melepaskan namja cantik ini pergi.

**..**

**..**

Senyum 8 orang ini merekah setelah menginjakkan kakinya dipulau Jeju. Mereka putuskan untuk berpencar dan akan berkumpul ditempat yang sudah mereka pesan untuk bermalam. Dokter Lee dan Dokter Oh memilih menunggu ditempat itu berjaga-jaga kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo maupun Luhan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berpencar, mereka berkumpul lagi ditempat penginapan. Mereka duduk bersama dan menikmati makanan yang tadi dibeli Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo. Luhan terus saja senyum-senyum melihat wajah-wajah sahabatnya.

"aehh~ senyummu tak sebanding dengan kelakuanmu dikapal tadi Lu" ujar Chanyeol sarkastik. Luhan menatapnya malas.

"aku kan takut!" sungut namja cantik ini.

"kalau kau takut kan tinggal pegangan pada Sehun" sambar Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"aish.. bagaimana kalau aku tenggelam dan tak ada pelampung lain karena semuanya sudah dipakai?" tanya Luhan Sehun segera merangkulnya.

"aku akan ikut tenggelam bersamamu dan memberikan pelampungku untuk orang lain hehehe" cengirnya.

..

**PLETAK**

..

"aww! Kenapa memukulku" protes Sehun

"kalau aku tenggelam seharusnya kau menyelamatkanku.. bukannya ikut tenggelam juga" omel Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi kalau aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu.. bukankah lebih baik kalau kita tenggelam bersama?" ujar Sehun kemudian pura-pura memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyantap makanan yang tak lagi menarik untuknya. Entah mengapa semua orang disana terdiam mendengar omongan Sehun, mereka tau apa yang dimaksud namja pucat ini.

"hhh~ yasudah.. aku kekamar mandi dulu" pamit Luhan

"perlu kuantar?"

"tidak, aku masih bisa pergi sendiri"

"hati-hati.. segera panggil aku kalau terjadi sesuatu"

"yak! Kamar mandinya masih ada dipenginapan ini juga! Aish~" Luhan memutar bolamata jengah. Sehun menampilkan senyum polosnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo juga ingin kekamar mandi, dia tanya dimana letak kamar mandinya. Setelah itu dia pergi sendiri walaupun Kai sempat melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun tadi. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang itu begitu berlebihan.

"eh? bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama untuk Luhan?" gumamnya menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu belum juga kembali. Dia masuk ketoilet dan ada beberapa bilik disana. Ia tunggu sampai orang yang ada didalam itu keluar. Senyumnya mengembang karena melihat Luhan keluar. Namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut namun menampilkan senyumnya menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Kau lama sekali" ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Kyungsoo segera masuk kebilik itu karena sudah tak tahan lagi. Setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, Luhan berpegangan pada dinding toilet. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah serta bajunya. Tadi saat berada didalam bilik tiba-tiba penyakit itu kambuh lagi, makanya dia terkejut saat ada Kyungsoo.

"argh!" Luhan tak tahan lagi, dia jatuh terduduk. Menangis karena terlalu sakit. Ia pukuli perutnya yang benar-benar terasa diremas dari dalam.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya didalam.

"eh? apa ini?" Kyungsoo melihat ada tisu dengan bercak darah dan juga beberapa tetes cairan amis itu mengenai lantai.

"Apa ada yang muntah darah disini? Atau ada wanita.. ah tapikan toilet wanita dan pria berbeda" monolognya. Ia ingat-ingat siapa yang barusaja memakai bilik ini. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan urusannya dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

**NYUTT**

Jntungnya bedenyut begitu sakit, Luhan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dilantai dengan darah dibagian mulutnya. Kyungsoo tak tau harus apa karena jantungnya pun terasa begitu sakit. Akhirnya ia rogoh sakunya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Mereka sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Setelah Sehun mendapat telfon dari Kyungsoo, mereka langsung berlari kearah toilet dan menemukan dua orang itu tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Oh menyuruh anaknya memesan tiket pesawat kembali keSeoul secepatnya. Awalnya Sehun ingin membeli untuk 8 orang ini, namun hanya tersisa 5 tiket.<p>

Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Dokter Lee dan juga Dokter Oh belum keluar dari ruang ICU setelah beberapa jam berada disana. Sehun menunggu sendiri, bahkan dia berteriak frustasi. Tak berapa lama Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Mereka tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan Kyungsoo namun Sehun tak menjawab.

Salah satu dari dokter itu keluar dengan masker dan juga sarung tangan. Ia turunkan masker itu kemudian menatap orang dihadapannya.

"aku tak tau Luhan masih bisa bertahan atau tidak.. tapi Kyungsoo, dia masih bisa diselamatkan asal segera melakukan operasi. Aku ingin memberikan jantung Luhan sesuai keinginannya yang terakhir namun Kyungsoo menolak dan jika diteruskan bisa saja memperburuk keadaan" ucap dokter Lee.

Kai menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Sehun memukul tembok sampai tangannya berdarah. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Chanyeol tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"selamatkan Luhan, berikan hatiku padanya"

"ambil jantungku untuk Kyungsoo"

Semua mata disana membulat dengan keputusan itu.

"tapi.."

"tidak ada waktu lagi"

"cepat lakukan!"

Dokter Lee dan Dokter Oh begitu berat melakukan operasi itu, mereka akan membunuh orang lain. Mereka tak boleh menangis, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir dan juga keinginan terakhir. Akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka melakukannya.

"Luhan/Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP<strong>

3 bulan telah berlalu, kini keadaan Kyungsoo semakin membaik. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti menangis dan berteriak keras. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya namun tak berhasil. Kyungsoo menyuruh mereka mengantarkannya kemakam itu.

Kyungsoo bersimpuh didepan dua makam. Makam Luhan dan juga makam seseorang yang memberikan jantungnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KALIAN ITU SANGAT BODOH! PASANGAN BODOH! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN!" teriaknya keras. Tiga orang dibelakangnya berdiri dalam diam, mereka menangis lagi mengingat bagaimana dulu perjuangan seseorang untuk menyelamatkan Luhan juga Kyungsoo.

Luhan  
>96.04.20 – 14.07.26<p>

OhSehun  
>96.04.12 – 14.07.26<p>

**..**

**..**

**FLASHBACK ON**

"selamatkan Luhan, berikan hatiku padanya"

"ambil jantungku untuk Kyungsoo"

Semua mata disana membulat dengan keputusan ini.

"tapi.."

"tidak ada waktu lagi"

"cepat lakukan!"

Sehun bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan kedua sahabatnya. Menyelamatkan orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Yang pernah ia cintai dan mengisi hari-harinya. Dia berhadapan dengan dokter Lee dan juga ayahnya.

"apa kau bodoh! kau ingin memberikan jantungmu? Tidak! Ayah tidak akan melakukannya. Kau satu-satunya yang ayah miliki" ucap dokter Oh tegas.

"tidak ada kesempatan lagi ayah.. Kyungsoo tak mau menerima jantung Luhan bukan? Dia tak tau kalau aku yang akan memberinya jantung, dia akan menerimanya. Dan untuk Luhan, aku tau kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?" Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin. Ayahnya menangis, dia tak bisa merelakan anak semata wayangnya pergi.

"ayah ingat apa yang aku ucapkan? Kalau Luhan tenggelam dan aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya, aku juga akan menenggelamkan diriku bersamanya. Aku mencintainya ayah.. aku janji akan bahagia bersamanya, ayah jangan khawatir. Aku akan hidup baik bersama Luhan. Luhan adalah hidupku, kumohon ijinkan anakmu memberikan sesuatu yang berarti untuk orang yang disayanginya..."

"...bukankah nanti ayah bisa mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai anak? Aku hidup didalamnya. Aku tetap anak ayah yang hidup dalam diri Kyungsoo" mohon Sehun, dia menangis. Dokter Oh mendekat dan memeluk anaknya.

"kau bodoh... tapi berjanjilah akan hidup bahagia bersama Luhan" ucapnya

"eum, aku berjanji" Sehun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, Dokter Oh menyeka air matanya kasar dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sehun. Sehun mengecup kening ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dokter Lee memilih pergi keruang operasi karena tak tahan melihat perpisahan ayah dan anak ini.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

..

..

Operasi berjalan lancar bagi Kyungsoo tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Seperti yang sudah diprediksikan oleh Dokter Lee, operasi yang dijalani Luhan tak membuahkan hasil. Luhan meninggal 5 menit setelah Sehun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu Sehuni! Kenapa kalian selalu berbuat baik untukku?! Kenapa kalian tak memberikan kesempatan untukku membalas semuanya?! Kenapa!" marah Kyungsoo. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kai mendekati anak ini, ia dekap Kyungsoo yang terus meronta.

"Kyungi.. tenanglah" lirih Kai

"mereka! Hiks! mereka bodoh Kai! Luhan memberikan apapun untukku! Dan sekarang Sehun juga memberikan apapun untukku! Aku membenci mereka!" tangis Kyungsoo. Kai tak mengatakan apapun, dia tau rasanya kehilangan sahabat yang paling disayanginya.

Sejak dulu Luhan melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo, Sehun juga.. bahkan Sehun melakukan hal yang melanggar aturan demi dirinya. Jangan lupakan tentang makam bertuliskan nama Kyungsoo

Waktu itu, saat Sehun merasa begitu frustasi dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.. dia mengendarai mobil tak tentu arah. Ditengah malam yang begitu gelap, ia terus membanting stir mobil milik ayahnya. Sampai akhirnya namja pucat ini menabrak seseorang sampai terpental lumayan jauh. Namun Sehun tak lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja, dia bawa orang yang berlumuran darah itu kerumah sakit. Dia sangat takut, bagaimana kalau dia dipenjara? Apalagi kalau keluarga dari orang itu menuntutnya?

Orang yang ditabrak Sehun meninggal beberapa hari setelah mengalami koma. Sehun heran karena tak ada satupun keluarga yang mencari anak ini. Dia berusaha mencari tau siapa keluarga dari orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata anak yang ditabraknya hidup sebatang kara, keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat akan menguburkan orang itu, Sehun memiliki ide yang ditentang keras oleh ayahnya. Sehun tak menggubris tentangan itu, dia tetap menguburkan jasad itu dengan beberapa orang dan mengatakan jasad dalam peti mati itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. sebaiknya kita pulang.." ajak Kai

Kyungsoo berdiri dan melepaskan dekapan Kai, ia dekati dua batu nisan itu. Berdiri diantara keduanya dan menunduk dalam.

"terimakasih.. terimakasih untuk semuanya. Maafkan aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang berarti untuk kalian. Aku akan selalu mengunjungi kalian, kalian pasti bahagia bukan? Aku tau pasti Sehun merasa begitu senang bisa bersama Luhan..."

"...dan Luhan, selamat kau bisa hidup bersama Sehun selamanya. Aku mencintai kalian. Selamat tinggal... gomawo, jeongmal gomawo"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendekati Kai, ia sesenggukan dalam pelukan Kai.

"kajja.." ajak Kai pada dua temannya yang sedari tadi berdiri dalam diam. Mereka pergi meninggalkan makan itu dalam diam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG<strong>

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum mendengar semua teriakan marah dari Kyungsoo. Mereka berdiri ditengah-tengah makam, dihadapan Kyungsoo yang berdiri sambil menunduk dalam. Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun erat sedangkan Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan sayang.

"see.. Kyungsoo membencimu" ledek Luhan mendongak menatap wajah Sehun.

"benarkah? Sepertinya dia juga membencimu" Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"hhh~ dia mencintai kita Sehuni.. aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Kau bodoh sih.." omel Luhan.

"kenapa aku yang bodoh?"

"kenapa kau menenggelamkan dirimu bersamaku? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"aku kan sudah pernah bilang. Kalau aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku akan ikut tenggelam(mati) bersamamu. Lagi pula aku sudah menyelamatkan seseorang dengan pelampung(jantung)ku eum?" jawab Sehun terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"ya ya ya~ terserah lah.. aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo bahagia lagi"

"dia akan bahagia Lu, percayalah"

"yeah.. aku percaya padamu"

"nah begitu dong.." Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan.

"eh? mereka pergi" Luhan menatap teman-temannya yang beranjak pergi.

"Bye Kyungi~ jangan lupa datang kemari lagi ya?" teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo tak akan bisa mendengarmu, babo"

"biarin"

Mereka terus tertawa sampai angin membawa tawa mereka pergi. Tidak pergi seutuhnya karena mereka akan selalu ada dalam ingatan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Tak apa jika tak bisa selamanya bersama didunia.. karena kita akan selalu berdua dikehidupan yang lebih abadi**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>END!<strong>

**Woaaahh~ /potong tumpeng/**

**Akhirnya END juga :3 maaf yah kalau ending nya gak elit banget.. kalian bosen yah? Maaf~**

**Saatnya bales review.. walau gak semua sih :3**

**..**

"**Luhan bakalan donorin jantungnya buat Kyungsoo ya? Huwee Andwee~ Luhan jangan metong dong" - Emang bukan Luhan kok yang donorin jantungnya, tapi Sehun.. maaf yah kalo Luhan tetap saya bikin metong hehehe /lap pisau/**

"**sebel sama karakter Sehun disini. Dia itu plin-plan banget sama perasaannya" - Jangan salahkan ayah saya kakak~ plak! Dia hanya perlu mencari jati dirinya (:  
><strong>

"**lanjut thor.. Lanjut.. awas ye berhenti ditengah jalan" - iya kak~ ini udah aku lanjut sampai end noh..**

"**hati2 di alur ya chingu, jangan terlalu melompat2. Kalo ceritanya panjang dan menarik, readers pasti ga bosen ko bacanya Kalo ceritanya ntar terlalu lompat2, kan sayang rum perasaan pembaca di satu scene harus terputus di tengah jalan :(" - makasih kak.. aku udah usahain buat gak lompat-lompat.. tapi entah berhasil apa enggak, aku masih belajar juga jadi maaf yah kalo masih banyak kekurangan hehe :***

"**bingung ini HunSoo apa HunHan?" - eum, aduh.. maaf yah kalo bikin bingung.. apa chapt ini udah ngejelasin? /belum/ jadi aku bikin HunHannya itu disaat-saat terakhir (:**

"**ini happy ending kan?" - woahh kalo itu saya juga gak tau.. gimana menurut readers aja, ini itu happy end atau sad end**

"**chapter belakangan ini makin bertele2 isinya. dan kesannya hny utk memperbanyak chapter dan dapetin review yg banyak jg. yg penting dari menulis bukankah harus jelas dan lugas. mmg iya hrs ada kesan buat readers penasaran biar ttp ikutin crt ini,tp ini bnr2 udh bertele2." - maaf yah kalo terlalu bertele-tele, saya emang gak jago kok bikin epep yang 'mungkin' sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Tapi maaf juga, saya gak sepicik itu kok.. cuman mau bilang aja, Bikin epep itu gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan, jadi tolong jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Saya gak tega kalo ceritanya sakit, sakit, sakit lalu mati tanpa ada yang bahagia. Makasih udah baca sampe sini, apalagi epep ini ngebosenin.  
><strong>

**..**

**Up! Up! Up!**

**Sekian dulu balasan review saya.. maaf gak semuanya saya balas.. makasih buat yang udah ngedukung dari awal /hug/**

**Apa chapt ini kecepetan? saya gak tau harus gimana.. /pundung, makan hati orang/ xD  
><strong>

**maaf juga kalo gak ada feel :3**

**BIG THANKS BUAT SEMUANYA~ ^^**

**Maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu persatu nama kalian.. dan juga bentar lagi kan lebaran.. jadi minal'aidzinwalfaidzin ya~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^ semoga puasa kita satu bulan ini (bagi yang menjalankan) mendapatkan berkah..**

**sekali lagi terimakasih~ ^^**

**Paiii~**

**/DEEP BOW~/**


End file.
